The Road Trip
by miissnoname
Summary: Riley stays in her safe zone never wondering out until something happens that makes her rethink her life. She decides to do something for herself&hit the road. Trying to figure out her life&find inspiration to start writing, she meets a green eyed stranger. Is it possible to feel an instant connection&know they're the one? They seem to think so, but will something stand in the way?
1. Chapter 1

I come home throwing my purse and my binder onto of the coffee table, and then slumping onto the couch. Once again I had a job interview, and once again I didn't get it because I was inexperience. I let out a sigh of defeat. I went to college for four years, but those years were for nothing if I not using my degree, in English with an emphasis on writing, for something.

"Maya are you here?" I shout from my self-pity from the couch. I wait for an answer, but nothing. "Maya?" I yell one more time, and again nothing.

I pull myself from my despair and wobble my way down the hall to Maya's bedroom. I knock, but no one responds but I can hear rustling coming from inside the room.

"Maya?" I try one last time as I knock. I give her a second to respond, but when no one does and the movement continues I lets myself in.

I see Maya painting on the floor with loads of different color paints around her. Maya has earphones in, that's why she wasn't answering. I walk up behind Maya accidently startling her.

"Riles! You scared me," Maya says with her hand over her heart.

I giggle lightly, "I'm sorry."

"How was the interview?" she asks pulling the earphones out.

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I'm taking my portfolio of my writing, I took my mom's tips for interviews, but nothing. Maybe I'm not meant to be a writer."

Maya shakes her head, "You are. You just need to show some of your more personal writing," I start to shake my head, "You should, it's really good. That's what people look for."

I slowly lowers myself to the floor sitting with my back against Maya's bed, "I can't do that. It's not even exciting. My life is relatively boring if you haven't noticed." I sigh, "I just, I want to do what you do. You get to create art every day, something you love, and that's your job."

Maya smiles, "It was all because of you. If you hadn't had dragged me to the wine and painting class once you turned 21, I wouldn't have met Marcel who was impressed with my painting. Which was kind of sloppy since I had already drunk too much wine." We both start to laugh. "Seriously, Riles I owe this to you," Maya gesture to all the art around her room.

I shake my head, "Peaches, you would have been a big-time artist either way. You were just meant to become one sooner rather than later. When is your next art show by the way?"

Maya searches her brain for the date, "I think in a month."

"Can't wait."

"Neither can I," Maya smiles. "Anyways, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Devin wants to take me to this over the top extravagant restaurant for our five-year anniversary." A grin takes over Maya's face. "You know something that I don't know, don't you?"

"I'm not saying a word. My lips are sealed," she zips her lips and throws away the key.

"You really aren't going to tell me anything?" Maya shakes her head. "Well, okay then. What time is it anyways? He told me to be ready by seven, and I wanted to relax for a bit in a nice warm bubble bath."

Maya grabs her earphones and pulls on them until her phone appears from under the mess around her, "It's only five. You have time." I pull myself off the floor and make my way to the door. "Oh honey," I turn around to Maya, "there is an outfit for you already on your bed, and I'm going to come in and do your hair and make-up. So, you know what skip the bath, and take a shower instead."

I let out a deep sigh, "It's just dinner to celebrate mine and Devin's anniversary. Seriously it's not a big deal. I'd be happy with my favorite take out, and watching movies here or at his apartment."

She rolls her eyes, "Just go take a shower. I'll be in there once you're out."

I turn on the shower in the bathroom and step in. I let the water wash down me. I don't even want to get all dolled up, that isn't me. Rarely does that ever happen. If Devin really knew me, the way I thought he did, he would know that I would hate this type of thing.

I'm enjoying the warm water wash down my body when banging on the door ruins that. "I need you to get out now, it's 5:30. You weren't supposed to be in there that long," Maya says from the other side of the door.

"Just give me a minute," I say a little annoyed. The door gets pushed open and Maya pulls back the shower curtain. I instinctively cover myself. "Maya!"

"Oh honey, we've lived together since freshmen year of college. We've seen each other naked," she says reaching to turn off the water and then grabs a towel and chucks it at me. "Now, get out." I quickly wrap the towel around myself, towel dry my hair, and follow Maya to my bedroom. Once in my room, she pulls me and sits me down at my vanity.

She blow dries my hair and starts to wrap my hair around a wand to give me wavy curls. "Don't you think this is a little much," I say looking into the mirror at her. She shakes her head. "I could have let it dry natural saved time."

"Riles, I love you, but you need to stop. It's going to be a special night. This is five years with Devin, the love one of your life," she takes more hair and wraps it around the wand.

I shrug my shoulder, "Do you think I'm settling with him? I love him, don't get me wrong. I just I think my feelings are changing."

She unwraps my hair from the heated object and stares right at me through the mirror, "You and Devin have one of the realest loves I have seen. He's the one for you."

I don't say anything I just stare at her trying to take what she just said in. I want to believe that, I really do. I've spent the last five years with him and he is a great guy, but something is just missing. I've been feeling this for a while. It not just with him, something is missing in my life.

The rest of the time I don't say anything as she does my hair and make-up. Maya has always liked Devin and I together. That's probably because he's the first decent guy I dated. In high school, I went through my fair share of jerks and ended up heart broken. So, when I met Devin, the first nice guy to take interest in me, I instantly fell in love. He makes me laugh and makes me happy, but now I don't feel that spark anymore. The one thing about falling in love is you can fall out.

"Riles?" I shake my head and look at Maya who is standing in front of me. "Are you okay? Nervous about tonight?"

"Uh-huh," I mumble.

"Don't be. How does your make-up look?" I look in the mirror and the first thing I see are my eyes. She's given me a dramatic smokey eye, it's too much for me personally. My eyes drop down to my lips where she has applied an equally dramatic red lipstick. I don't recognize the person looking back at me.

"Don't you think it's a little much?" she shakes her head. "I do." I reach for the tissues to wipe some of this lipstick away, but she swats my hand away.

"You look amazing. Devin is going to love it." She looks at the clock hanging on my wall, "It's 6:30 already! You need to hurry and get dress. Wait here, your clothes are in my room."

I'm tempted to wipe my face clean. When I wear make-up, I always go for a natural look. Concealer to hide my dark circles, a little eyeliner a wing if I'm feeling a little more daring, mascara, and sometimes lip stain.

I'm staring at the tissue in my hand. "Stop it. You look great," Maya says walking back in. I look at her and see the dress in her hands. I immediately start shaking my head.

"No way!" I say standing up adjusting the towel around me. She nods her head shoving the dress at me along with undergarments.

"Go and put it on. He'll be here soon." I stare at the dress as I walk into my walk-in closet.

I turn on the light and close the door. I hold the dress to my frame as I look at myself in the mirror that's behind the door, and I can't help but shake my head.

I slip on the black thong and matching black u bra that Maya gave me, then I start to slide the dress down my body. Once I'm dressed, I turn back to the mirror. My eyes widen. It's a red lace sleeve dress with a plunging v-neckline. The dress stops a few inches above my knee. I feel way to expose.

I slowly walk out the closet and Maya is smiling looking at me. "You look absolutely breath taking!" she exclaims.

I start to shake my head, "This isn't me. Can I change into something that is less revealing?"

"No. Devin picked this just for you." Why would he think this is something I would want to wear? He's seen my wardrobe. "Here put these on," she hangs me a pair of black pumps.

I take them from her and let out a small laugh as I slide them on, "You know if I didn't know any better, I'd think he was proposing tonight." I look at Maya who is looking at me with a smile spread wide across her face. "He is?" She doesn't say anything; she just stares at me. I open my mouth to say something, but the doorbell rings.

"That's him," Maya moves to leave the room. "I'll get it." She turns to me, "You can't let him know that you know. He wants to surprise you, so please let him."

She leaves to answer the door and my heart starts racing. I can't decide if it's from excitement or if it's from panic. I stand up and start to pace my room trying to calm myself. Shouldn't I be excited right now and not freaking out? We always said that the question wouldn't be asked until we both had our careers set. He's on the right path for his, but I'm still struggling here.

"Riley," Maya yells from the living room.

"Coming," I try to shake he last of the nerves before walking out of the room.

* * *

Once at the restaurant, the hostess shows Devin and I to our table. As we walk, I can feel his hand around my waist. This use to feel so right, but I can't help how wrong it feels now. He pulls out my seat and then walks around to take his.

"Someone will be right with you," the hostess says and we both nod our head at her.

Devin gazes at me and smiles, "I can't get over how beautiful you look tonight, Riley. You just look wow. I knew that dress would look amazing on you, and Maya did amazing with your make-up."

"Thank you," I try to force a smile. This look that he likes, isn't me.

A waiter comes to asks for out drinks and Devin orders. He comes back with a bottle of red wine and serves us each a glass. He then takes our food order. Devin orders first and when it's my turn to order, Devin orders for me. I never mind it before, but this time it gets under my skin.

"Are you okay?" he asks once the waiter walks away.

I nod, "I'm fine," I say placing the glass against my lips. I take a small sip. I look at Devin, and he is staring at me smiling.

He talks about his day at the office with my mom. He is an intern at my mom's firm, so they have a close relationship. He has a good relationship with everyone in my family, everyone except Auggie.

Auggie just won't warm up to him. He isn't rude, but he won't go out of his way to go with Devin anywhere when he invites Auggie with him places. Maybe there is a reason why, I just never really seen it.

After he finishes talking about his slow day at the firm, I tell him about my short day at the high school where I'm a receptionist in the office. My dad managed to help me get a job when I was struggling to find one.

"Didn't you have a job interview at The Diamond Magazine?"

I nod, "Yeah," I say quietly.

"Awe, babe don't tell me you didn't get it," I shake my head. "They missed out. The next one I'm sure is yours. Weren't you thinking about writing a book anyways. Maybe you just focus on that for the time being?"

"I was, but nothing. I need to feel inspired to start, and I haven't felt that feeling yet."

He smiles, "Maybe after tonight you will." I nervously smile back.

The waiter comes and places a plate in front of me and then in front of Devin, and leaves. It smells delicious. I move to pick up my fork to pick at the vegetables, when he stops me.

"Riley, before we eat. I want to ask you something. We can celebrate more than our anniversary," I smile at him, I think I know where this is going and I can feel nerves building in me. "Will you move in with me?" he looks so nervous.

I let out the breath I was holding. Oh, thank god. "Devin, we talked about this already. Once we are engaged, then we can talk about moving in. I just I think it's a serious step."

He starts to laugh, and I can see how nervous he is, "Well, then that leads me to my next question." He reaches into his inside jacket pocket and pulls out a small black engagement box. I can feel my heart in my chest pounding against my rib cage.

He slowly gets up from his seat and gets on one knee in front of me. I can feel all eyes on me, and I can't help but wish that he had done this in a private place. All the attention is making me anxious.

He takes my left hand in his, "Riley Elizabeth Matthews, you are everything any guy could dream of having. You're funny, extremely intelligent, undeniably gorgeous, and much more. You had me when you first said hello at our freshmen orientation. I knew at that moment I had to have you. It took a little bit of convincing, but you finally agreed to be my girlfriend. That was the best day of my life, it'll be the second if you will agree to be my wife. So, Riley, will you marry me?" he has a smile plastered on his face.

I look around the restaurant and I can see all eyes on us with smiles on their faces, waiting for me to say yes.

I look back at him and open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. I give him a weak smile and I can see the bliss in his eyes slowly disappearing. I can feel tears start to form my eyes, but not because of happiness but because I know I'm about to hurt him.

"I-I need to go," I grab my black clutch bag from the table and rush out of there as fast as I can.

When I'm outside, I start to take deep breaths. I didn't want it to happen like that, but I couldn't tell him yes if I didn't feel it in my heart. I start to walk down the street trying to hail a cab, but I hear someone yell my name. I turn around to see to see Devin dressed up in a black suit with tears in his eyes hurrying towards me.

"I'm sorry, Devin. I didn't mean for it to happen like that."

He blinks and a tear falls. He quickly wipes it away, "Riley, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I thought you wanted the same."

"I love you too. I always will. I wanted this Devin. I did, but I'm not too sure if I want it now. This all feels wrong," I gesture to us, to me what I'm wearing. "I mean look at me. The make-up isn't me. This is nothing I would ever feel comfortable wearing, but you thought it would be perfect for me. I feel like we've been out of sync. The restaurant proposal was not for me. I don't want to sound ungrateful because everything you've done for me I am so apperceptive of, but I need to feel it in my heart that this is right. I love you, Devin. I do, but right now I just really need time to think. Can I have time?" I didn't know tears were falling from my eyes until he reaches over and wipes them away with his thumbs.

"You can have as much time as you need," he hands me the small box and I shake my head. "Take it, please. I got it for you. I want you to hold onto until you decide." I hesitantly take the box from him. "Come, I'll take you home," he holds out his hand and I look at him. He drops it after realizing I wasn't reaching for it.

The whole ride to my apartment was quiet. We didn't say a single word to each other. I kept stealing glances at him, and I see that his eyes are glossed over with fresh tears. I never meant to hurt him, that was the last thing I wanted. I do love him, but it slowly started turning to a friendship love and I don't know if there if I can go back.

He stops in front of my apartment, and he takes off his seat belt.

"You don't need to walk me in," I say in a hush tone.

"I want to," his voice cracks.

I shake my head and tears fall from my eyes, "No." I look at him, "I hurt you, and I am so sorry for that," I brush my tears away. "I know if you walk me to the front door it's going to feel natural to kiss you, and I will more willingly do it now trying to comfort you since I'm the reason behind your pain." I look at him and his eyes are already glued on me. "I just I need time alone right now."

"Okay," he chokes out. "Goodnight, Riley."

"Goodnight, Devin," I unbuckle my seat belt and get out of the car. As soon as I close the door behind me, I turn around to give him one last look, but he is already driving away.

I walk inside looking for Maya, but she isn't here. Instead, I find a note taped to her bedroom door.

 _Honey,_

 _Shawn had to go out of town for work. Mom wanted me to come stay the night with her, and I thought this would be perfect so you and Devin can have some time as a newly engaged couple._

 _Congratulations by the way! I need full details when I come home tomorrow around one. Should give you two all the alone time you need._

 _I'm happy for the two of you. See you tomorrow. Goodnight and I love you._

 _Peaches_

I feel the tears start to well in my eyes. We should be here locked into each other's arms, but I can't force myself to feel something I don't feel. I open the box and staring at me is a beautiful diamond rind. It has a big diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on each side of it. I slide the sliver band diamond ring on my ring finger, and it's too small.

I pull it off and place it back in the box. It didn't feel right to have it on my finger, and it wasn't because it didn't fit. It's because I can feel it in my heart he isn't the one for me.

I saunter to my room and change into something much more comfortable. I place the box on my dresser and throw myself on my bed. I lay on my side staring at it until I fall asleep.

* * *

In the morning, I wake up early, five o'clock early. I rub my eyes and sit up in bed. The first thing I see is the small box staring at me, and again I feel horrible about last night. I start to think about everything.

I've always played it safe. I never broken rules, and maybe I started dating Devin because he was a safe choice. He is perfect for me on paper, and at one point he completely had me head over heels in love with him. I don't know what happened.

I think along the way as I got older, I started to play everything safe. Maybe that's why I haven't started to write a book. I don't have anything to draw an idea from. I've always dreamt of writing one, being a published novelist, but if I'm being honest I guess one of the main reasons I haven't been inspired to write is because I'm scared of failing.

Half an hour goes by and a crazy thought runs through my head. I immediately start moving throughout my room grabbing things and throwing them into duffle bags. I do this for about half an hour before I jump in the shower.

I get out towel dry my hair, put on a pair of black cuffed up jeans with an off white over size knitted sweater paired brown booties. I brush my hair out and do a braid. I sit at my vanity and do my usually make-up.

When I'm ready, I make a few phone calls. First to a cab company, next to the high school, and lastly to my grandparents. When I hang up the last call, I grab the bags that I packed and go out to meet the cab. I run back to snatch the black box from my dresser.

As I'm in the cab, I start to undo the braid in my hair. I only do that so my hair has some texture to it instead of falling flat down my back. I start to go over what I'm going to say in my head as we get closer to the destination.

The cab stops in front of the building that I have known my whole life. I pay the driver and grab my things from the truck. This has to work.

I walk into my parent's home, and I don't see anyone. I wonder if I'm here too early. I pull out my phone and see that it's after seven. They should be up by now because they have work and Auggie has school. I drop my bags on top of the couch and start to move in the direction of the bedrooms when my mom appears from the doorway.

"Riley! What are you doing here?" she asks surprised.

"I need to talk to dad, well the both of you. Is he up? I can go get him," I say inching closer to the stairs.

"He'll be right down. Are you going to tell us about last night? Let me see the ring," she smiles reaching for my hand. I hold up my left empty hand, and confusion washes over her face. "Where's the ring?"

"It's in my purse, but mom I can't marry him."

"You said no to Devin?" my dad's voice fills my ears and I nod my head. "Why?"

I let out a deep breath and look at both my parents, "He isn't the one for me. He is the perfect guy, just not for me." I can't tell what they are thinking based on their face expression. "I need a favor."

"What?" they ask in unisons.

"I need to borrow a car."

Both their eyes widen, "Why would you need a car, Riley?" my mom asks.

"I'm going on a road trip. I'm going to use Uncle Shawn's blog as a guide of where to go, and then maybe steer my own way. I need this."

"Hold on, you reject your boyfriend's proposal of five years and now you are saying you want to drive to god knows where," my mom says. "I have to face him every day. Do you know how awkward that is going to be?"

I sigh, "Mom, I can't force something I don't feel. I know he isn't the person for me. Maybe he was at one point, but I'm changing. I want adventure in my life. I want to explore. I have played it safe my whole life. The riskiest thing I've done was my major in college which I don't regret even though you think it's a mistake."

My mom starts to slowly shake her head, "What are you going to do about work?"

"I called this morning, made arrangements. I managed to get three weeks off. I'm using all my vacation days and a few sick. It isn't the smartest decision, but I need to do it. If I get back sooner, then I'll go back to work."

"Money?"

I look at my dad who hasn't said a word, "I have money saved up from my days working in college and my job now. I've always been a penny pincher." I clear my throat, "I called Grandpa Alan and Grandma Amy this morning. When I graduated college, did you know that they offered to pay for me to go to Paris. They said I needed to get out of my bubble, and see the world. I never took the trip not once even considering it, but this morning when I called," I start laughing, "Grandpa said it was nice that I finally stopped being a square. My grandpa called my dull. Let's be honest, I am." This makes my dad laugh.

"Dad," I put my full focus on him, "mom is obviously not on bored, but can I borrow your car?"

He starts laugh, "You want to borrow my dinosaur? The one I bought for Mr. Feeny?" I nod. He looks at my mom and then back at me and smiles. "It's yours. I can't promise that you won't run into any car trouble."

I laugh, "If I do, it'll add on to the road trip experience."

"When you get back, I'll tell you the story of your Uncle Eric's and I road trip," he moves to where they hang the keys and grabs them.

I look around the room to look for my mom, but she's disappeared probably to go get Auggie. My dad hands the keys to me. "Are you leaving right now?"

I nod, "That's the plan. Well, I need to make a stop but then I'm leaving."

"Where are you headed to first?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Right now, I just want to drive as far away as I can. So, I'll probably drive until I'm tired and need to rest."

"You'll finally get to meet the world," he smiles at me and I return it.

Auggie comes waltzing into the room.

"What did you do to mom? She seems a little agitated," he asks hugging me.

"I didn't do anything besides tell her I'm leaving for three weeks for a road trip."

"No way!" he exclaimed. "Can I come?"

"I wish Aug, but one you have school and two I need to do this alone."

I watch him as he moves around the kitchen grabbing a bowl, cereal and milk, and my dad follows suit.

"Should I wait for her to calm down before I leave?" I ask my dad. He just shrugs his shoulder as he puts a spoon full of frosted flakes in his mouth. "Great help," I tease.

"Mom," I shout from the kitchen.

"One minute," she shouts back.

I take a seat at the table with Auggie and my dad to wait for my mom to come out. I don't know what she is planning on telling me, but nothing is going to make me change my mind.

A few minutes go by before my mom walks back into the kitchen.

"Cory, Auggie hurry up we need to leave," she demands.

"Mom?" she looks at me. "I'm leaving." I pull away from the table and turn to get up.

"Wait," I look at her just as I do there is knock at the front door. "Can you get that?"

"Sure." I move to the front door. I pull the door back and get met with hazel eyes that I have stared into for the past five years. "Devin what are you doing here?"

"Your mom asked me to come. You're leaving town?" I nod. "You said you needed time. I didn't think you would up and leave."

"Devin why don't you come in," my mom says from behind me. I open the door wide open letting him walk in. "Cory, Auggie let's go now."

"I'm not done though," Auggie complains.

"I'll give you money to buy something at school," my mom says back. Auggie puts his bowl in the sink and makes his way to his room to grab his backpack. "I'll meet the two of you in my car, so hurry please." She walks to me embracing me into a hug, "Give him a chance," she whispers in my ear.

I shake my head, "Mom, I'll see you when I get back. I love you." I kiss her on her cheek. She pulls away and looks me straight in my eyes. I hope she can see that I'm really going. I know the only reason she called Devin was to have him try to convince me to stay, but it isn't going to happen. I watch as she walks to give Devin a quick hug and then walks out.

My dad gets up from the table and rinsing both his and Auggie's bowls and places them in the dish washer. He walks over to me pulling me slightly away from Devin, "Don't listen to your mom. She just worries. You call every day you are gone, okay?"

"Of couse, dad."

"Most importantly open your eyes. See everything you'll be surprised on things you see or even people you'll meet. I'm excited for you. I love you, pumpkin."

I can't help the smile and tears that well up in my eyes, "I love you too, dad." I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him tight. I slowly pull away, "Okay, go have fun out work." I laugh.

He moves to the front door grabbing his bag by the door on the way out. "Bubba, let's go," he shouts.

Auggie comes running into the room, "I'm coming," he looks at me. "Bring me back something cool."

We both laugh, "But of course."

"I guess I love you and I'll miss you," he says nonchalantly.

I ruffle his curly hair and pull him into a hug, "I'm going to miss you, and I love you too." Auggie pulls away and looks at Devin.

"You breaking up with him?" he whispers in my ear for only me to hear. I nod my head slowly. "Good. You never looked at him the way mom looked at dad or vice versa." My eyes widen, when did my fifteen-year-old brother start to realize this. He was only ten when Devin came into the picture. He was able to see what I never did. "I may be young, but I know love," he says as he starts to walk towards my dad who is waiting by the door.

"Bye Devin," my dad says as he walks out.

"Bye Mr. Matthews. Bye Auggie."

Auggie looks at him and looks back at me, "Bye Devin. Have fun Riley." I give him a small smile as he closes the door. Now it's just me and Devin.

He takes a step towards me and I step away. "Do you think you can convince me to stay here?" I wait for him to say something but he doesn't. "I'm not changing my mind. I have everything figured out. I need to do this."

He looks at me with sad eyes and I have to look away before guilt overwhelms me, "What about us, Riley?"

I take a deep breath and reach for the purse. I slowly pull out the box. I can see him shaking his head, "I can't take this. It's a beautiful ring, but I'm not the girl it's meant for." I see his eyes gloss over. "I'm sorry," my voice breaks. "I know you must hate me right now. I'd hate me too."

He steps in front of me grabbing my face between his hands, "Never. My heart will never hold hate for you," his hands drop, and I hand him the ring. He looks at it as a tear falls, "Maybe when you get back we can talk about this. Keep it with you until you get back."

"Devin," I sigh, "please don't wait for me. Just take the ring." I hold it out and he slowly takes it.

"You're worth the wait. I'd wait forever for you."

I start to shake my head as tears start to well in my eyes, "I should get going."

"I'll help you with your bags," he starts to grab them off the couch.

I try to refuse, but he doesn't take it as an answer. Once again there is silence between us as we walk down to the car. I can't have him waiting for me to change my mind because I'm going to feel obligated to do so. He doesn't deserve that and neither do I. When we get to the car, I take the bags from him placing them in the back seat.

"So this is it?" I nod. "How long are you going to be gone?" I shrug my shoulders. "Are you not going to talk to me?"

I take a deep breath, "Please let me go. Don't wait. Please." His eyes drop and so does my heart, "Devin, I love you. I always will, but sometimes the way you love someone changes. I know you believe I'm the one for you, but I don't feel it here," I put my hand over my chest.

"I love you. I can't lose you."

I shake my head. He has tears streaming down his face, as do I. "Bye, Devin." I give him a light goodbye kiss on his cheek before stepping into the driver's seat of the car.

I'm driving for half an hour before my phone starts ringing. I glance down and see Maya's face looking at me. I quickly answer it, and place it on my lap on speaker.

 _You are leaving on a road trip and didn't tell me! I had to hear it from your mom!_ She shouts from her end of the phone.

 ** _Maya calm down._**

 _I will not calm down! You are leaving for I don't know how long, and on top of that you broke up with Devin! You were supposed to be engaged to him, not end everything! Are you leaving because he proposed?!_

 ** _ENOUGH!_** I yell from my end. **_I need to do this Maya. Maybe Devin proposing was the thing that pushed me to do this, but I've been feeling like something has been missing in my life for some time. And I'm sorry, what I was supposed to do, what does that even mean? I did what felt right to me. For once, I did something for myself without thinking about how it is going to affect someone else. Yes, I feel absolutely terrible for hurting Devin. But I would have been miserable in the end, and so would have Devin. It was the best thing._** I can feel irritation building inside me.

Maya sighs. _Let me at least come with you, you shouldn't be alone right now. You aren't thinking like Riley. This isn't what you need._

I groan. **_You don't get it, do you? This is exactly what I need. You told me I need to share my personal writing, but how can I do that if I don't have anything to write about. I need to do this alone. For five years, it was Riley and Devin and before that it was Riley and Maya._** I take a deep breath. **_I need to do this alone. If anything exciting happens, you'll be the first to know or you'll read about it because I plan on writing. I have my laptop and my journal that never leaves my side._**

 _You really aren't going to let me come, are you?_

 ** _Peaches, I already left._**

She sighs in frustration. _I can't believe you are doing this._

 ** _I needed it. I wish you and my mother would understand it. My dad did even my grandparents did. They practically pushed for it. I lived through the stories of your crazy adventures, it's time to create my own. Hey maybe if I miss you, I'll tell you were I'm at and you can fly out or something._**

 _So, I should be expecting a call tomorrow._ We both laugh. _I love you, honey. Just please be safe. If you need anything, you tell me. Promise?_

I smile. **_I promise. I love you, too, peaches. I'll see you when I get back. Bye._**

 _Bye Riles._

I wait for her to hang up and toss my phone in the passenger seat. I take a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Now, it's just me and the road. Let's see where it leads me," I say to myself as I drive ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been driving for two hours already, and for the past hour I've been listening to my phone ring almost every five minutes like clockwork. It rings a few more time when I've decided I've had enough. I continue until there is a turn off into a small town in Maryland. About a mile into town, my phone starts ringing so I pull over and answer it without even looking to see who it is.

 ** _Hello?_** I say a but irritated.

 _Whoa! Riley, are you okay?_

 ** _Yeah, sorry Farkle. It's just I swear I'm gone for a few hours and my phone just won't stop ringing._**

He sighs. _Yeah, why didn't you tell me you were leaving?_

 ** _It was seriously something I decided to do when I woke up this morning. For the first time, me, Riley Matthews, was spontaneous._**

 _What about Devin? Did he propose?_ Silence fills the air. I didn't want to think about him. I still feel awful about what I did. _Riley?_

I clear my throat. **_You knew he was going to propose? Did he tell everyone?_**

 _Just the people that were important to you. He wanted to know what he thought. Everyone was on board except-_

 ** _Auggie._** I finish for him and he laughs. **_I figured. He always thought Devin was a nice guy, but he never thought Devin was the one for me. If he is right, I'm not a hundred percent sure. When he I found out that he was going to propose, I started to panic. I shouldn't have reacted that way. All I know at this moment, is this what I need._**

 _Well where are you headed?_

 ** _I have no idea. I was thinking of calling my Uncle Shawn ask if there was anything I had to see while I'm on the road._**

 _Well if you need anything, I'm here one phone call away._

I laugh. **_Yeah when you answer. You've been busy with learning the ropes of Minkus International, that you've been MIA since we graduated college. I'm proud of you though, if you're happy doing what you are doing that is all that matters._**

 _I am. This what I dreamt of doing since I was younger. It's what a Minkus is supposed to do._ I hear rustling in the background and a groan from Farkle. _I have to go, but seriously Riley if you need anything call me. I promise to answer. Please be safe._

 ** _I will. Love you, Farkle._**

 _Love you, too, Riley. Bye._ I hang up the phone and look at the eighteen missed calls I have.

One from my Uncle Shawn, two from Farkle, three from Maya, three more from my dad, four from my mom, and the rest from Devin. I send my dad and mom a text message letting them know that I am okay and I love them. I only tell my dad where I am though and beg him not to tell mom because I know she'll tell Maya or Devin. I send Maya a similar text that I sent my mom. I ignore Devin's calls. I can't give him any false hope and calling or texting him is exactly that. And instead of texting Shawn, I call him.

 _Riley, hi!_ I hear excitement in his voice.

 ** _Hey Uncle Shawn._**

 _Your dad told me about your trip. I'd say I was a little shock to know that you decided to do something so out of character._ I roll my eyes. _But it's about time._ He laughs. _He said you were going to be using my blog as a guide. I'm flattered. Where are you at right now?_

 ** _Elkton, Maryland._**

 _Oh that's a little town. I've stopped there once on my way home from an assignment. If you haven't eaten, there is a sub shop there called Lena's best Italian sub I've had._

I laugh. **_I'll make sure to stop there._**

 _Where are you headed to right now?_

I sigh. **_I don't know that's why I was calling you, any suggestions?_**

He takes a deep breath. _If you drive a few more hours, you can get to Charlottesville, Virginia. They have balloon rides that you can do, it's amazing. You'll love it. There is an option of the sunrise and sunset, I did the sunrise ride, but you have always been an early bird. So, you can stay the night and do the sunrise. If you do, stay at the Sleepy Hollow bed and breakfast. Ask for Gary, he owes me one._

 ** _That actually sounds really fun. I think I might do that._**

I hear him gasp. _Do you remember those books that I brought back for you your junior year of high school? The ones that were covered and just had a description of the book, I got them Knoxville. You would probably get lost in that bookstore for hours, and after go to the House Mountain State Park and hike up there. Enjoy your book with a nice scenery._

 ** _That sounds amazing. I have to do that!_** I exclaim. ** _How long is the drive from Charlottesville? Can it be done in a day?_**

 _It's about a six-hour drive, so yeah it can. Hold on one second._ I hear muffled voices followed by shuffling. _They need to go take a couple of pictures. I'll call when I can, so I can tell you about other places._

 ** _Thanks Uncle Shawn. Oh, and one more thing can you not tell Maya where I am or where I'm heading. The last thing I need is for her to surprise me._**

 _I won't say a word. Just stay safe kiddo. Love you._

 ** _Love you too._** I hang up the phone and quickly grab my journal to write down the few places he said I had to visit before I forgot, and then I continue to drive into town.

It's easy to find Lena's. I park the car, and walk inside. I take a seat at the counter top and a nice petite brown eyed brunette who looks about my age comes and takes my order. As I wait for my food, I pull out of my phone from my purse and look up directions to Charlottesville. It's about four hours away. If I leave in the next half hour, I should be there around six.

The same brunette places the sandwich in front of me, and it smells delicious. When I take a bite, I let a small moan out. It tastes the way it smells. I finish half of the sandwich when I turn my head slightly as I chew the food in my mouth and start to choke. A man walks in through the door, we lock eyes, and for a split second I thought it was Devin.

"Are you okay?" I look towards the voice and it's the same man who has found his way to me.

I still have food in my mouth, so hover my hand out it, "Yeah I'm fine."

He laughs, "I didn't mean to scare." I tilt my head to the side. "You saw me and started choking."

I shake my head and a small laugh escapes, "You didn't. I just thought you were someone who is the last person I want to see right now," I whisper the last part.

"I'm Jackson," he holds out his hand.

I take a napkin and quickly wipe my hands. "I'm Riley," I shake his hand.

He takes the seat next to me and the petite brown eyed women comes. "Hey Jackson, the usual?"

"Yes please," she writes whatever his usual is down. "Thank you, Marie," she smiles and walks away. He watches her go as if he is memorized by her. I can't help the little giggle that falls out of my mouth. He turns his attention to me, "What's so funny?"

"How often do you come in here?" I ask and he looks confused. "You have a usual."

"Oh," he laughs, "I come in here almost every day. At least I try to," he mumbles the last bit.

I watch as Marie walks by, and she takes a quick glance at Jackson. He is already looking at her and a smile consumes her face. He gazes at her as she moves about helping other customers.

"So do you come in here for the food or for the girl?" I laugh as he looks at me wide eyed.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about," he stutters and more laughter escapes. I don't say anything hoping to get him to keep talking nervously. Silence falls between the two of us for a few minutes before he decides to finally break it.

"I moved here a little over a year ago for a job and started coming here. As soon as I walked in through the door and saw her, her beauty captured me. I mean she is gorgeous, and so funny. I've tried to muster up the courage and ask her out, but I trip over my own tongue and make a fool out of myself," he rambles on and his eyes light up. I see her coming our way I'm guessing with his food.

"When she comes over here, compliment her," I whisper.

He looks at me and open his mouth, but is pulled back when his food is placed in front of him. "Here you go Jackson," she smiles at him.

"Thank you." He clears his throat, "I-I," he shakes his head, "you, huh, ketchup?" she laughs and reaches beneath the counter and places a bottle of ketchup in front of him. "Th-thank you."

"You're welcome." I watch as they get lost for a second in each other eyes. A customer calls out for her and she walks away.

I let the laugh out that I was holding in, "That was painfully embarrassing to watch, it was adorable." I take a drink of my water and place the glass down, "I'd say she's interested in you too."

He starts to shake his head, "No way is someone that beautiful into someone like me."

I decide to take a page from the book of Maya. When Marie walks by, I call out to her.

"Yes?"

"I'm new in town and he here," I place a hand on Jackson shoulder, "just asked me out," both of their eyes go wide. "He has a usual here so he must come in often, and you must know a little but out him. Is he a good guy?" I smile.

"Huh," she looks between the two of us. "I-I suppose so. I-I," she looks at Jackson, "I'll be back," she scurries off.

"Why did you go and do that?!" he immediately says when Marie is out of hearing distance.

I laugh, "I'm leaving in a few minutes this was just a stop on the way of finding myself. It's just a push. Trust me." I grab my purse and move to stand up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back just going to the bathroom."

When I come back, I see Jackson and Marie talking and laughing. I wait a minute longer before I start to walk back. Marie looks at me and smiles and walks away to refill someone's drink.

"Thank you," he exclaims. "Wherever you learned that from, was genius. I explained to her how I didn't ask you out, and how you were only in town for today and, and she asked me out!" he has a huge smile on his face.

"You're welcome. I'll be sure to thank my best friend too," I laugh. I look at the clock on the wall and I stood her longer than I had planned. "I should get going. I have a bit of a way to drive." I reach into my purse for my wallet, but he stops me.

"Let me, please," I shake my head and he laughs. "Too late because I already did."

"Well, thank you. It was nice meeting you."

"You too." I turn on my heels to the door. "Oh, and I hope you find whatever it is you are searching for."

"Me too." I walk out to my car, and I stop at the gas station in town before getting back on the road again.

The four-hour drive goes by without a hitch, but I can feel exhaustion starting to overtake me. My legs start to become cramp. I've never been too good with long car rides because after a few hours I need to stretch out my long legs. I let out a sigh of relief when my GPS announcing that the exit is the next one.

As soon as I get into Charlottesville, I drive for a bit and then pull off to the side of the road and put in the bed and breakfast that Uncle Shawn told me about into the GPS on my phone. It's about a half hour drive from where I am, and I groan.

The drive there I take in the beauty of this city in the back roads is beautiful. No tall building, but trees and family homes. I don't get to see much of this in the big city, and I'm wishing I did. I finally pull up front of the bed and breakfast and a sigh of relief comes from my lips. I grab my bag that has my laptop of one of the bags that have some clothes. The sun had already set, and when I step outside I'm hit with a gust of wind that makes me shiver. I hurry to make my way inside.

I walk through the door and a bell on top of the door rings. I look around it looks and feels so cozy. Instantly an older man with grey hair appears from a room from the hallway. He almost reminds me of Mr. Feeney.

"Hello, young lady. How can I help you?"

I smile, "Hi. I was wondering if I can have a room for a night. My Uncle Shawn-"

He cuts me off, "Shawn! Yes, he called said you might be showing. You must be Riley."

I nod, "And you must be Gary."

"Yes I am dear," he moves to a table and starts looking through papers. He grabs a book and opens it to a page for me to sign.

"Do I pay now or later?" I ask as I sign in.

He shakes he head, "Oh, you don't worry about that. I owe Shawn. He helped me fix some plumbing in here when he stayed and helped with business. I told him whenever he needs a place to stay he can always stay here free of charge."

"That's very kind of you."

"It's simply people helping people out. Oh, one more thing," he hands me a piece of paper, "he also made all the arrangements for you for tomorrow." My phone starts to ring. "I'll let you get to your room. It's just the stairs first door on the left. You have a goodnight."

"Thank you, Gary and you too." I move to the stairs and grab my phone but it had already stopped ringing.

When I get to my room, it feels just as cozy as the rest of the house. There is a queen bed with a quilted headboard in the middle of the room with a white and black embroidery pattern comforter with two bedside tables on both sides, a large dresser against the wall with a TV mounted to white walls, and a black chair near the window. I move to the window and look out and see a wooded area. It looks beautiful.

I place my bags on the bed just as my phone starts to ring again. I look down to see Maya's picture staring at me.

"Hey Peaches!" I say holding my phone out so I can see her.

"Now you answer!"

"Sorry, I've been a little busy," I laugh. I look at the background, "Maya, are you at my parents' apartment?"

"Maybe," she laughs nervously. "You weren't answer my calls and you sent one text. One text Riles. That is not like you."

I groan, "I don't know what's like me that's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere in a different state and safe."

"Is that Riley?" I hear my dad say in the distance. He comes into view. "It is! Topanga, Auggie come say hi to Riley," I hear footsteps hurrying and my mom's and brother's faces come into view too. "Riley! Are you safe? Are you having fun? Please come home," my mom bombards me with questions.

"Yes, I am safe, and I'm not coming home. I've met a few nice people even helped two of them get together," I look at Maya, "Let's just say I took a page from your book. And tomorrow I'm going for a hot air balloon ride. So yeah, I am having fun."

"What?! Really, that's awesome!" Auggie says.

"Yeah, maybe one day I'll bring you Aug."

We all continue to talk for a couple more hours. My mom tries to convince me to come home. She says she wouldn't mind if I had someone with me, but I tell her repeatedly that this is something I need to do alone, at least for now.

My dad keeps telling me I need to have fun and keep opening myself up to new things. Which I have been. This whole trip, interfering with Jackson and Marie, and riding the hot air balloon in the morning is something I would have never done. I'm still shocked with myself that I am doing any of this.

Auggie makes me promise that one day me and him will make a road trip of our own. If anybody, I kind of wish that little dude was with me right now. I know he wouldn't try to convince of anything. He would just enjoy everything with me.

Maya, she is the first to bring up Devin and it irks me. I wanted to have one moment and not think about him or talk about him. My mom joins in adding that I should call him because he's worried about me, but I can't talk to him not now at least; I wished they both would respect that. However, I do promise her that I will call her when and if the time comes that I want her with me.

When ten o'clock rolls around, I tell them goodnight and each one of them that I love them and they tell me the same. I hang up my phone, and send Uncle Shawn an long thankful text message. I pull out my charger to put my phone to rest. I should really go to bed, but the window, chair and window are calling my name.

I take a quick shower, change into warm pajamas, grab my journal, and move the chair so I'm sitting right in front of the window. I slowly lower myself into the chair, and my breath hitches as soon as my eyes look at the view. You can't see something like this in the city. I didn't even realize that I was out in the middle of the woods, but that's all I see outside. Mountains peak through in the background, and I'm absorbing it all in. The moonlight shines in through the window just enough for me to see what I'm writing so I don't bother turning on the light. I touch my pen to paper and write the first thing that comes to my mind.

 _Today I left my home in the big city knowing in a few days I'll be back, but looking at this view in front of me is making me thing otherwise. Yes, maybe I did do something today completely out of character, at least that's what they say, however what if this is exactly what I'm meant to do and meant to be._

 _For instance, I pushed two people together who have been yearning for each other but too scared to say anything; that was just the first day. I'm anxious and excited to see what else this trip holds for me. Maybe I'll meet someone, maybe I'll decide that the city isn't for me, maybe I'll impact someone's life. I don't know what it is, but I know there is a reason I'm on this trip. Yes, it's to find myself, but something is shouting at me that it's so much more._

A yawn escapes from my mouth, and I can finally feel sleepiness take over. I saunter over to the bed, double check my alarm, because I am not missing that balloon ride, and fall over on the soft comfortable bed.

I beat my alarm by a minute in the morning. I hurry to change into something warm since it is the beginning of November. I pack my stuff and head down stairs. Gary is around up and about. He offers me breakfast, but I just grab an apple. I'm a little too nervous to eat. I'm about to be high in the shy.

I tell Gary goodbye because I plan to leave right after the ride, and he makes me promise to come back some day.

The sun is still hidden ready to make an appearance as the hot air balloon ascend higher and higher into the sky. My grip slightly tightens around the edge and I hear chuckling coming from the balloon pilot.

"Scared of heights?" she asks.

I shake my head, "I didn't think so, but maybe just a little." I slowly turn myself around scared to move too fast. I look at the older woman who has hair that matches mine, "I don't know if it's the nerves, but your name completely slipped my mind," I laugh, "I'm sorry."

She laughs, "It's okay it happens. I'm Helen."

"I'm Riley. So, uh, I don't mean to be rude, but how long have you been flying?"

More laughter falls from her mouth, "I get the question often, it's okay. I've been doing this for about ten years." I let out a sigh of relief. At least, I'm with someone who has years of experience.

Once we are fully up, my eyes grow with amazement. I'm in complete and utter awe. It's beautiful. I see trees, mountains, a bridge with water flowing peacefully underneath. My eyes move to the sky, and the sun is slowly starting to rise. A smile over takes my face.

"Beautiful, huh?" Helen's voice pulls me out of my daze.

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe this."

She controls the balloon, and she takes me over some the historic sites. She starts to tell me about them, but I'm too stuck on the view to really focus. I don't want this to end. After a few minutes, I don't know what overcomes me, but I start crying.

Helen clears her throat, "A-are you okay?" I nod my head, but the tears don't stop. "You can talk to me. My wife says I'm a really good listener."

I laugh, "How long have you've been married?"

"Five amazing years."

"How did you know she was the one?" I sniffle as I ask.

"I felt it. I use to listen to people say when you know you know, but I never understood that. I didn't think it was that simple. I mean it couldn't be right. You are going to spend the rest of your life with someone, and you're just supposed to know because of a feeling," she uses one hand to do air quotes for feeling. "But it is. I can't explain it," she laughs, "and now I'm in the group of people that say when you know you know."

I laugh lightly, "My boy, ex-boyfriend, asked me to marry him. He is the perfect guy; caring, sweet, loving, but when he asked I felt this way of uncertainty wash over me. I couldn't say yes. If I did, it wouldn't have lasted." I take a deep breath and look at into the view.

"Are you crying because you think you made a mistake?" Helen asked confused.

I shake my head, "I'm crying because I know I didn't. I'm crying because here I am happy looking at this amazing view," I gesture all around me, "and knowing I made the right choice." I exhale, "I hurt him and left town, but right now I don't care. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, not all. You can't force yourself to feel something if you don't feel it. My Rose always says never settle because then you'll never know the true feeling of pure happiness." I let the words sink in, and she's right.

We fly around for an hour, and I'm a little sad with we start to descend. I quickly thank her for the ride and for the talk. I check the time and it's a little after seven. If I leave right now, I can get into Knoxville by one. Another long car ride, but this is the one thing that I've been looking forward to most; the bookstore and the hike.

The drive is excruciating. I don't think this six-hour drive was a smart move, but I'm committed and sticking to it. I don't stop make any stops besides the stops I need for gas, food, and bathroom. I have a goal to make it there no later than one, and I intend to do so.

When I finally get into Knoxville, it's a little after one. Uncle Shawn had told me that the hike will take anywhere from three to four hours up and down. I decide to skip the bookstore at least for now and find a hotel to stay for the night was my only concern, there was no way I was going to be driving anymore today. I pull out my phone and look up places to stay. I call a few of them, but to my luck there isn't any rooms available at any of them.

I was about give up and call my Uncle Shaw, but I decided to call one more place.

 _Hello, thank you for calling the Red Roof Inn. Mia speaking, how can I help you?_ A friendly voice greets.

 ** _Yes, I'm calling to see if there are any rooms available for the night. I just need a one room for one night._**

 _Give me one moment to check._ I hear clicking away from the other end of the line. _You said one room, right?_

 ** _Correct._**

 _We do have a room available, but it's a twin-size bed._

I let out a sigh of relief. **_That's perfect! It's just for myself. How soon can I check in?_**

 _Anytime. If I can just have your name and number._

I proceed to give her my information and after a few minutes I hang up. Thank god, I found a place for the night.

I get to the hotel and quickly check in. I just wanted to get to my room, and relax for a second. The hotel room is a generic looking room, but cozy. I send both my parents a text message to let them know where I am, so they are too worried. It's going to be a regular thing.

After I start to change for the hike, I guess this is one of the times I'm glad I'm a person that prepares for everything, I empty out a backpack that I brought; shove my journal inside, and head out the door.

I stop at a store to buy a couple of water bottles, and some snacks, and then get back in the car and head towards the mountain.

I park my car where I see a few cars parked off to the side, and get out. I'm about thirty minutes in when my phone starts rings.

 ** _Hello?_**

 _Kiddo!_ Shawn says from the other side of the phone. _Where are you at right now?_

 ** _In Knoxville hiking. You know, I thought I was in better shape, but I'm really not._** I say as I breath heavily, and I hear chuckling coming from him.

 _You're doing that right now? You sure you're going to have enough time to make it back before dark?_

 ** _I hope so. It was almost 2:30 when I started, so I should._**

 _Did you stop at the bookstore?_

I sigh. **_I didn't. I wasn't sure if I was going to have time for both, and I want to leave for Nashville tomorrow. I was going to stop before I leave, and you know what I don't think you told me the name of the bookstore._**

He laughs. _I'm sorry. It's Union Books, something like that. Nashville, huh, you know what I've never been there._ I hear him sigh. _You're on your own for this one, and then you tell what places to visit._ We both laugh, and I hear Maya's voice in the background.

 ** _Uncle Shawn?_**

 _I know, I know. My lips are sealed, but talk to her she misses you, like a lot._

 ** _Thank you, and I will, I miss her too. Talk to you soon._**

 _Be safe, Riley._

 ** _Always._** I hang up the phone and continue to hike up.

When I reach the top, it's 3:47. I pull my backpack off and place it on the ground. I'm the only one is this spot. I walk closer to the edge of the cliff and stare out. I can see miles and miles of trees with different color leaves. Further out there is open land. It's yet another amazing view I can add to the list. I hear laughter from some distance away. I look over and see a couple gazing into each other's eyes while be entangle in each other's arms.

I walk over to my backpack, take a quick sip of water, and pull out my journal. I sit close the edge feeling a bit daring; I hang my feet over the edge. One thing I don't do is look all the way down. I look over to the couple, feeling inspired I touch pen to the paper.

 _A view so breathtaking; my breath hitched-_

 _Leaves of different colors, showing how life can change._

 _The beauty in life is often cloaked by the ugliness that the world projects._

 _If we just take a stepped back, and focus on the good we'd see-_

 _Open land for kids to play in their imagination,_

 _Two people, who love would go to the end of the world for thee other,_

 _Calming noises that nature creates,_

 _And an extortionary amount of other beauties._

 _Why are people blind to this? Why do we choose to focus on the woeful?_

I stare down out my words and back out into the openness of land. I slowly close my journal placing it to the side wanting to enjoy every moment I can before I have to make my way back down.

When I get back to the car, it's only a little after six. I decide to look up the book store to see it was still open, and luckily it was but just for another hour.

I decide to stop since it was on the way back to my hotel. When I get inside, my eyes gape open. Uncle Shawn was right, I could get lost in here for hours; however, I had less than one. I walk in and out of aisle grabbing books riding the few words it had scribbled on them. By the time it was time to check out, I have more books than what I really need; I limit myself to two.

Sisterhood is the only word written one of the books. It was just one single word, and for some reason it was calling out to me. The other has compulsive read, memoir, conflicted, complicated, addictive and family. I go to pay and go back to my room. The day is starting to take a toll on me.

When I wake up the next day, I slept in longer than I should have, but it was much needed. However, I still feel tired. At least Nashville is only three hours away. I take a shower, change, and back all my things. I guess I better hit the road.

The drive is a lot faster than I had thought because soon I'm pulling off the exit that leads me into Nashville. Maybe just enjoy a day in and relax. As I drive, I can hear hollering through my open windows. I watch as a man tries to wave down someone, but people keep pacing him by and honking their horns. I can't explain, but something tells me to pull over so I do.

"Thank you so much sugar!" he says walking to my car as I walk out. "I didn't think anyone was ever going to stop."

"Some people are just-"

"Racist," he cuts me off with a slight laugh, and I nod. "I've been stuck here for an hour with a dead phone. My car just stopped working, and I have no idea what happened. I don't know if you have a phone to use."

"Yeah let me just go get it," I walk back to the car and snatch my phone from the cup-holder in the middle. "Here you go," I say handing it over.

He takes it, dials in a number, and steps off to the side but I can still hear him.

"Hey man. You'll never guess my car just-" "Hey, hey. Don't talk about my baby like that. She's been good to me since high school." "I did see Vanessa, and guess what?!" "She's been cheating on me for months!" "I was, but that doesn't mean, nevermind. Look, I'm stranded here you think you can come and help your best friend out." "C'mon man please!" "I'll stay at a hotel for the night." "Thank you! I'll see you early tomorrow." he hangs up the phone and walks back over to me and hands me the phone.

"Do you think you can give me a ride back to my hotel room?" he asks hesitantly. I pause for a second, "You don't have to I can-"

I shake my head, "No it's just-"

"Don't know me," he cuts me off again. "I understand. I'm Isaiah Babineaux, but I go by Zay," he holds out his hand and I take it.

"I'm Riley Matthews."

"Well, Riley, I promise I'm not some crazy sociopath," he laughs.

He gave off a friendly vide and seemed like a good person. "If you have any bags from your car, go get them. I'll give you a ride."

"Thank you!" he dashes to grab a duffle bag and follows me to my car.

I reach over the passenger seat and unlock his door. He steps in and tossing his bag in the bag. He looks around the inside of car at the mess I caused with wrappers and my things everywhere, "You living out of your car or running from something or someone?"

I laugh and shake my head, "No, I'm just doing a bit of traveling," I pull back onto the road. I hand him my phone to input the hotel he is staying at; it's a little over half an hour.

"So, where are you from?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"Texas, and you?"

"New York."

"Oh, you're quite some ways from home."

I laugh, "I could same the same about you."

He shrugs his shoulders, "Yeah, I came to end things with my girlfriend."

"The one that was cheating," he looks at me, "Sorry I overheard."

"Yeah that one. I mean I was going to end it. She moved out here, and I would make trips here to visit her but I just felt like we were growing apart with the distance. Yeah, I'm upset she cheated. I wish she would have just told me how she was feeling."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Eh, it's life. Sometimes it's good and sometimes it's bad," he smiles at me. "So, what about you? Why are you traveling all by your lonesome self?"

"Just because."

"There has to be a reason. I just told you my girlfriend cheated on me."

"Technically I overheard."

He chuckles, "Still you know something personal about me and," he looks at the GPS, "this says we are stuck in here for a half hour. Might as well get to know each other."

I take a deep breath and exhale with a slight laugh, "Well, I rejected my boyfriend's proposal, ended things with him and left town."

"Whoa," he says surprised and I nod in agreement. "Why leave town? I mean you ended things. I would think that would make him want to leave."

"I just, I need to find something I'm missing, and it was time I went out of looking for it. I've been living my life the way everyone thought I should. Too afraid to do something wrong because I didn't want to disappoint anybody." He looks at me and then forward without saying anything. "You're probably thinking I'm being dramatic."

He shakes his head, "No that's not it at all. Just I have a friend, my best friend basically a brother, I wish he would do this. He needs something adventurous, but he's too afraid to leave his family because he helps support them. It's been like that since we were sophomores in college. He put his life on hold; he puts everyone before himself."

"Kind of reminds me of myself," I whisper quietly I don't think Zay hears me.

Zay continues to talk about his friend majority of the ride. I can tell they are extremely close, almost reminds me of Maya and me. I feel like I know the friend, except I don't even know his name. When there is finally a silence, I let a small laugh escape.

"What's so funny?"

"Does your mouth ever get you into trouble?"

He smirks, "How'd you know?" he jokes.

"You've spent most of the time telling all about this friend of yours. I feel like I know him better than myself now," I tease. "Well, everything about besides his name." I pull into the parking lot of his hotel.

"Oh, his name is-"

My phone starts ringing, and I put the car in park. "Sorry," I look down and see Maya wanting to facetime. I let out a deep sigh before accepting.

"Riles! Where have you been? I haven't heard from you since you talked about the balloon ride. Which I'm still waiting for details about that. I've been bugging your parents constantly about updates since they are the only ones you talk to, mostly your dad. Completely forgot about me, your peaches!" she says all in one breath, and Zay laughs.

"Whoa! Take a deep breath," I tease. "I'm in Tennessee, and that's all you're getting from me," I move my hand slightly to cough, and Maya sees Zay.

"Riley, who is that with you?"

Zay shifts over slightly, so Maya can see him. "I'm Zay, and who are you? You're gorgeous."

I watch as a slight blush shows on her cheeks, "I'm Maya," she looks between the two of us, "are you two traveling together?"

I shake my head, "No, he was having problems with his car, and needed a ride. I was just helping him out." I see a hint of shine in Maya's eyes; I think it's tears.

"Riles," her voice cracks. I look over to Zay.

He nods, "I understand. Thank you again for the ride. Good luck on your adventure."

I smile, "Thank you," he starts to step out of the car after he grabs his bag, "and tell you friend it's okay to selfish sometimes."

He laughs, "Will do." I nod at him as he closes the door behind him. I watch him take a few steps before returning to look at Maya.

"Peaches, what's wrong?" I ask with sincerity in my voice.

"It sounds ridiculous because it's only been like four days, but I miss you like crazy! This is the longest we've been apart. It's lonely in this apartment without you. My ray of sunshine is gone," tears start to slide down her eyes. I've never see her so vulnerable, and if I'm being honest I miss her just as much. That's when I get an idea.

I smile, "Do you want to meet me somewhere? You can fly, and we can drive back together."

Her eyes light up, "Really? But I thought you need to do this by yourself."

I shrug my shoulders, "It's been four days, and it's not like you can fly at right away it'll be a few more days until I leave here."

"You're in Tennessee, right" I nod. "I know the perfect place," she smirks.

"Which is?" she doesn't say anything. I watch as she reaches for something.

"Where have we've always talked about going together, well me talk about going here together," she waits for me to say something, but mind is drawing up blank. "New Orleans."

"You want to go there for Mardi Gras, and that's in February."

"So, it'll still be amazing! I'll book a hotel room right now, and I can book a flight." I listen to her click away on her keyboard for a few minutes. "I can get a flight that lands tomorrow evening."

I groan, "That's like an eight-hour drive from Nashville! I was going to relax today in a hotel room, and explore tomorrow."

She smiles, "You can do that today," I shake my head, "Why not?"

"Because I'm tired, and if I want to be sure to be there when you land I have to leave early. Therefore, I'm going to find a hotel, rest, and mentally prepare myself for that long journey."

She starts chuckling, "You love me."

"That I do, but on the way back we are stopping everywhere I'm going to pass on the way there, got it?."

"Yes ma'am," she jokes, "and I love you, too. So, tomorrow, I finally get to see my best friend!"

"One thing," I look at her seriously, "No talking about Devin," she avoids eye contact. "I'm serious Maya! No talking about him. I know he's worried, and I'm sure you and my mom are giving him daily updates."

She exhales, "Okay, fine." I say goodbye to her, and look for a hotel.

I finally find one and pull back out on the road, but all I can think about is that I hope I made the right decision about meeting Maya.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sitting in the airport right now waiting for Maya. It's been an hour and a half; her plane was delayed and I'm exhausted. I didn't realize driving can make me so tired. My eyelids start to feel heavy and slowly start to close, but my phone starts ringing waking me up.

 ** _Hello?_** My voice is low and weary.

 _Are you okay? You sound tired._ Farkle's voice pierces through the phone.

I laugh. **_I'm fine, waiting for Maya's plane to land._** I hear him groan. **_What?_**

 _Why are you letting her go with you again? I thought the whole point of this trip was for to do it alone._

I sigh. **_I don't know. She started crying, and I was missing home a little._**

 _Riley, don't let her dictate anything. We both know how she can be sometimes._ He takes a deep breath. _Just don't forget the whole reason why you're doing this._

 ** _Everything will be fine._** Silence. **_So, how's work? I've tried calling you, but you never answered._**

 _Well,_ he clears his throat. _I had to go to some convention. My dad wants me to consider new companies to invest in._ I can hear the smile form on his face. ****

I laugh. ** _So, did you see-_**

"RILES!" I hear Maya shout and turn to see her running towards me pulling her luggage behind her.

 _Maya is there?_

 ** _Mm-hmm._** I mumble.

 _Okay well you two have fun, but remember what I said okay._

 ** _I will. Bye Farkle._**

"Bye Farkle!" Maya says over my shoulder. I hang up the phone, and Maya pulls me into a hug. "I still can't believe I'm here with you," she says near my ear.

"Me either," I say under my breath as I pull away. I clear my throat, "So, how was your flight?" I say reaching for one of her suitcase and start walking to leave. Maya follows suit.

"It was good. I'm sorry about the delay. How was the drive?"

I shrug my shoulders, "It was okay," I lie. It was horrible, but I didn't want her to feel bad.

When we get to car, I want to ask her to drive to the hotel but she seemed exhausted. So, I don't. She inputs the address of the hotel into her phone, and I wait for the first set of directions before I drive off.

I listen to Maya talk about everything she wants to do while we were in New Orleans. I told her that this will be the one and only stop that she will have total control during the trip. She's only focus on the nightlife, and to be perfectly honest I'm not all the surprised; just disappointed. I wanted to visit places that I read about on Shawn's blog, but I don't know if that's going to happen.

When we finally pull up front of the hotel, Maya and I take our bags out of the car as someone comes out to help us with our things. We walk in with the bellhop right behind us. Maya walks to the front desk to check in, and then we head up to the room.

My eyes grow in amazement as soon as the door opens. This is by far the nicest room I've stayed in by far. The room is a warm yellow with a corner covered in a yellowish white and black marble. It's beautiful. There is a king size bed covered in a white and black comforter with basic white pillows, but a big black bow pillow showcasing in the front. A black mini fridge is on one side of the bed, while a white loveseat is on the other side near the window. A black dresser is in front of the bed with a large flat screen set right in the middle, and against the wall opposite of the window, is a table with a gramophone.

"Maya, don't you think this is a bit much?" I ask still taking in the room.

She sighs, "I don't think so. You never splurge, so I decided that I'm going to this trip. You deserve it."

I groan, "That's not necessary." I move to the bed and pull one of my bags up to look for something comfortable.

"What are you doing?" Maya asks walking over to me.

"Looking for something to sleep in."

She snatches the clothes out of my hands, "We are not going to sleep. It's not even nine yet, and you want to go to bed."

I take my clothes back, "Not bed, but I want to relax," she shakes her head, "Maya I'm tired. I was on the road for nine hours because of traffic. I want to relax."

Maya turns to pick up a suitcase and place it on the bed. I watch as she opens it and pulls out a navy blue high neck line lace dress. "Put this on. I get you're tired, but we are going out. We only have two night here, and we are going to make the best of it."

I roll my eyes, "Fine, but can I at least shower and maybe relax for five minutes."

"Fine."

I don't hesitate to move to bathroom to take a quick shower. The faster I get out, maybe I can rest a little longer. I wrap myself in a towel and walk back into the room. I don't even bother getting dress; I just lay down and close my eyes.

It felt like I literally started to doze off before Maya is shaking me awake.

"What?" I snap my eyes slightly open.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she jokes.

"Someone is tired."

Maya laughs, "Well, get up. You'll forget you're tired once we're out." She grabs my hands pulling me up from the bed. "Now I'm going to do your hair and make-up." A wave of déjà vu washes over me, and I shake my head.

"No, it's fine. I can do it myself."

Realization washes over Maya, "I promise I'll be more real to you, and not over the top like last time."

I let out a deep sigh, "Okay." She leads me to chair, and I watch as she pulls her make-up bag and a curling iron out of her bag.

Silence falls between us as she does my fall. I watch her bring a section after section of my hair to the curling iron, wrap it around, and then let it fall down my back. It takes her about twenty minutes, and we don't take. She moves on to my make-up; I'm a little nervous. She makes me turn around, so I won't constantly be looking in the mirror at what she is doing.

After another ten minutes, she lets me look in the mirror and let out the breath that I was holding. I study my face, all she did was put eyeliner on the top of my eyelid with mascara and bold red lipstick. I want nothing more than to wipe the color from my lips away. I look at Maya, and I know she wants to say something.

"What are you thinking?" She shakes her head. "No, say it. You have something on your mind."

She takes a deep breath, "If I would have done something like that," she gestures to my make-up, "would it had made a difference with Devin?"

A small laugh slips out, I don't know why, "It wasn't the make-up, it wasn't even the dress, it was him," she opens her mouth, but I hold up my hand, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I told you, no talking about him. So, please." She nods. "Okay," I say standing up, "I'll go get dress, and you can finish."

I grab the dress from the bed, along with my phone, and walk into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I walk over to the mirror, and study everything about myself again. I run my hands through my hair trying to calm the curls. I wish they were soft waves instead of these dramatic curls. I reach to grab some tissues and wipe the red lipstick away, it leaves behind a slight tint; exactly the way I like it.

I look down at my phone and see seven notifications, all text messages.

 ** _Auggie  
You let Maya go with you and not me! I'm your brother!_**

Great he's mad. I really need to fix this.

 ** _Me  
You have school, but I promise I'll make it up to you. Whatever you want. _**

I move on to the next

 ** _Mom  
I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just worried about you, plus every day since you left Devin comes into the firm with sad eyes asking about you. Talk to him._**

Irritation overcomes me. I wish she would just understand that I can't talk to him, not now at least.

 ** _Me  
You're apologizing for exactly what you are doing right now. I'll talk to him when I'm ready. If you keep bringing him up every time I talk to you while I'm gone, I'll only talk to dad._**

I press send, and I can feel my heart racing a mile per minute. I have never spoken to my mother like that. I shake it off and continue to on with the rest.

 ** _Shawn  
Thank you for letting Maya go. I know she'll try to convince you come home, but don't let her. You need to find what you went searching for in the first place. You two be safe, love you kiddo. _**

**_Me  
Love you two Uncle Shawn, and of course we'll be safe. I'll make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. _**

I send it and continue with the others.

 ** _Devin  
Riley, I miss you. Please just tell me what I need to do to make us go back to the way things were. I'm willing to do anything if it means I have you. I love you. _**

A pang of guilt hits me. I know he is hurting, and I am too just not for the same reason he is. I wish I felt the same I wish I wanted to fight for us, but right now I don't; and I know I should tell him. My fingers hover over the letters wanting to make the words: I don't feel the same. But they don't, instead I skip it.

 ** _Dad  
Your mom loves you. She just cares, and shows it in her own way. But I understand, and I want you to know that I support you and your decision to leave. _**

**_I love you, pumpkin._**

Leave it to my dad to play mediator.

 ** _Me  
I don't want every time I call to end with an argument. I know she doesn't like that I'm on the road, and I respect that. I just want her to respect that I'm doing this more for me and not running away from Devin. I don't want to talk about him or to him. Not right now anyways. I love you, too, dad. I'll call you tomorrow. Maya and I are going out. _**

I hit send, place my phone down, and slide on the dress. I move back to mirror and stare at the dress. I love it. I don't feel too exposed. I think the lace is beautiful, and the high neck line is my favorite part.

There's a knock on the door, "Riles," Maya says from the other side, "I have the black oxford heels to go with that dress, your favorite."

I laugh as I make my way to the door. I open it and see Maya standing there in a little black dress with burgundy pumps holding the shoes out. "Thank you," I say as I take the pair from her.

"You wiped the red lipstick off?"

I shrug my shoulder, "It was too much for me," I slip by her to sit down to put the shoes on.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I stand up, straighten my dress out, and follow her out the door.

The closer we get to the nightclub; jazz music fills the street. I watch as a smile spreads across her face and not once does it leave. Maybe I did make the right choice in inviting her, well at least here. When we walk in, there is a band playing on the stage; and I'm hypnotize by the music, the atmosphere, everything.

I pull Maya to a table near the bar, and it doesn't take her long to order us each a drink. I watch the band play, and each member get lost into the music as does the crowd.

"It's amazing," Maya says placing a drink in front of me.

"It is," I smile still watching the band.

"Now, drink up. Tonight, we are having fun," her glass touches her lips as does mine.

The rest of the night Maya orders one drink after another for herself. I stopped after a few when I realized exactly what she was doing. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was upset about my Uncle Josh's wedding six months ago. She is constantly saying she is fine, but I think that is more to convince herself.

I hate that Maya drinks instead of talking because than she turns into a mess, and I'm left to take care of her making sure nothing happens. She's drinking one drink after another, and at this rate I know it's going to be a long night.

The sun seeping through the small crack that the curtains didn't cover wakes me up. I squint my eyes lifting my head to look at the clock on the dresser. It's barely 7:30, and I have a slight headache from the drinks from the night before. I try to close my eyes to go back to sleep, but to no use. Once I'm up, I'm up.

I pull myself out of bed being sure not to wake up Maya. I know for sure she'll have a hangover; she drank way more than me. Which I'm still a little irritated with having to watch her to make sure she didn't run off to do anything stupid.

I saunter into the bathroom, I need to wash last night off me. After a rather long, but necessary shower, I tip toe into a room to grab clothes to change in. The room is quiet besides the snores that come from Maya. I quickly get dress and brush out my wet hair.

I move to grab my laptop and sit at the foot of the bed. I open the note that I made of places I wanted to see and do from Uncle Shawn's blog. The first thing on the list for New Orleans is a swamp tour. I'd never would have thought that I'd be interest in doing it, but I really want to. I want to try new things on trip, maybe the real me is just hidden. I set my laptop down, and I try to shake Maya up, but she is sleeping like a rock. I guess she got a little carried away last night.

After a few minutes, I give up and walk over to grab my phone to call the company to see if I can schedule a tour for this morning ignoring my text messages. The phone rings a few times before I hear a woman's voice. I ask if it was possible to go on a tour this morning. She tells me there is one in about an hour with a few seats available. It's was perfect. I didn't have to wait around doing nothing. I tell her to hold one seat and wish her a good day and hang up.

I grab my purse make sure I have everything I need; my wallet, my journal, and my keys. I quickly scribble down the address and everything else I want to do. I leave Maya a note and leave the room.

I park my car on the side of the building. As soon as I get out, I see a dock in the distance, and I can feel excitement start to bubble inside me. I can't believe I'm going to do this, especially because I'm terrified of snakes and there are snakes in that swamp.

When I walk inside, there is a lady sitting at the front counter looking through paperwork. She looks up as soon as the bells above the door ring.

"Hi, how can I help you?" he voice is friendly.

"I called this morning about the 9:30 tour."

"Oh yes," she turns to the computer, "name?"

"Riley Matthews."

She tells me the amount that I owe and I pay. She shows me outside to the dock that leads to the boat. I see people already loading on, and although I'm excited, I'm nervous too. I kind of wish I had someone with me right now.

The Captain starts to help each one of in, there are about ten of us. The one place I didn't want to sit was in the front, and that is exactly where I end up sitting. I take a deep breath in placing my bag on my lap. I pull out my journal wanting to make a note of this when I feel someone's leg brush against mine. I look up, and I'm met with familiar brown eyes.

"Riley, right?" I nod, "I didn't think I'd see you again. What are you doing here?"

I laugh as I place my journal back in my bag, "I can ask you the same thing. Last time I saw you, I was dropping you off at a hotel in Nashville. Did you fix your car?"

He nods, "Yeah, no," a slight laugh escapes, "there was no fixing my baby. Parts she needed cost more than what she was worth, so I decided to sell her to a scrap yard."

I place my hand on his back, "Are you okay," I joke.

He laughs, "If I say no, will I continue to get attention from such a beautiful girl," I slowly pull my arm back and we both laugh as we jolt forward as the boat takes off.

Throughout the tour Zay and I talk to one another. He has this welcoming energy that circles him; if we would have meet when we were younger I'm almost certain he would have been a very close friend. He tells me about the dance studio him and his older sister own together; Alyssa and Isaiah Dance Studio.

At first it was only Alyssa's studio, but after a couple of years of college for Zay dropped out; he said school wasn't for him. His sister let him teach a few classes at her studio, and one thing lead to another and it became their studio.

We watch the Captain move to the front with a stick just as a nose of a crocodile appears from the surface of the water on my side. I shuffle a little closer to Zay away from the edge which makes him laugh. The Captain pushes the stick out with food attached at the end, and the crocodile opens its mouth making the scary teeth very visible.

I've never been so close to something that terrified me, but amazed me at the same time. The Captain returns to the back, and we continue down the swamp. I move my hand inside my purse wanting to make a quick note of what I just saw; crocodile feeding: intimidating, beautiful, nerve-racking.

"You a writer or something?" Zay asks as I return my journal back to my bag. I look at him, and he gestures to my journal, "That's like the third time you've brought that thing out and wrote something down."

I shrug my shoulders, "Inspiring to be one, just haven't had any luck."

"Can I read something you wrote?" I shake my head, "How do you plan on being a writer if you aren't willing to let people read stuff you write?"

I take a deep breath, "These are too personal."

"Isn't all writing a tad bit personal."

"Maybe," I sigh, "I'm just not ready to share my thoughts just yet." We both stare out in front of us enjoying the rest of the ride.

The Captain fed a few more crocodiles. We even seen some snakes. I'm happy I went, but I don't think I'd do it again. I was a nervous wreck the whole time. A few hours passed by time we circled back to the dock; it's a little after noon.

"So, what are you doing the rest of your time here?" I ask Zay as we walk in the direction of my car.

He shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. I should probably go back to the hotel and wake up Luke," I look at him a little confused, "Luke, he's the friend that I told you about. He drove here all night. I slept on the way, so I had all this energy. I thought I look up things to do, and this came up. How long are you here for?"

"We leave tomorrow?"

"We. I thought you were alone."

"I was, but I decided to invite my friend, the one from the video chat," his smile that is always on his face widens, "on this self-endeavor," which was a mistake I think to myself. "She had a little too much fun last night and is sleeping it off right now," I laugh a little. "What about you?"

"Luke is probably going to want to go back home as soon as he wakes up, but I'm going to try to convince him to stay the night and enjoy a night out." I scoff, "What was that for?"

"You sound exactly like Maya." A shuttle pulls up front of the building.

"I got to go, but you have fun. It's a beautiful city, and maybe if me and Luke go out tonight we'll see you."

I laugh, "If only we get lucky."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Riley."

"You too," I watch as he walks away until he disappears inside the large van.

Driving back with the windows rolled down, my hair was flying all over the place and wiping me in my face. I was getting tired of constantly have to push it out of the way. It was starting to annoy me more than usual. I never liked long hair, the only reason I kept it so long was because Devin thought it look beautiful; so I wanted to keep him happy. I decide to make one stop before going back to the room.

By the time I get back, it's 2:44 and Maya is still sleeping. She's missing a beautiful day out. Enough is enough.

"Maya get up!" I shout as I throw a pillow at her. She groans and throw it back. "Seriously get up. I want to go out do things. I went for a swamp tour this morning, and I wish you were there. But no, you were hungover and missed a great experience," I hear a soft snore escape her lips. I huff, "Maya Penelope Hart, if you don't get up right now we aren't going to do anything tonight."

"Fine!" her voice is groggy. She slowly sits up rubbing her eyes. "I'm u-" her eyes widen when her gaze lands on me, "Your hair! What did you do?!" her voice is loud and high.

"I cut it."

"I can see that, but why? Your hair use to go down to your waist, but now it barely passes your shoulders. And you have bangs now."

I roll my eyes, "It's just hair. It'll grow back. Plus," I reach inside my bag, "I'm going to donate it."

"Of course, you are."

"Now, go shower. You have half an hour to get ready. I have a few places we are going to see. I'll order room service we can both eat."

Maya walks into the bathroom closing the door behind her. I pull out my phone checking it for the first time today. Texts and missed calls what else.

 ** _Auggie  
What did you do to mom? She's a mixture of angry and sad. I know she can be a little over bearing but talk to her. Don't ice her out._**

 ** _And I'm holding you to your word. You owe me._**

I laugh as I read the last message.

 ** _Me  
I'll talk to her. We'll be okay. This summer think of places you want to go, make a list, and we'll take a brother sister road trip. I promise. _**

I move on to the next. The one that I'm a little scared to read.

 ** _Mom  
You do not speak to me like that. I am your mother. _**

I try to read the rest of them when my phone starts ringing. I look down to see my mom's picture filling the screen, and I'm starting to grow a little nervous.

 ** _Hello_** _._ My voice is a little shakey.

 _Riley! You finally answered. I've been trying to call you last night, but you didn't answer. Auggie just texted me saying you texted him back._ She says in one breath.

 ** _I was going to text you back. I just checked my phone. I was going to call._**

She sighs. _I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't push Devin on you, and I'll stop. I promise. I'll admit I was wrong when you texted my back last night. You've never spoken to me like that._

 ** _Mom I'm-_**

She stops me. _Don't apologize. This is the first time I've seen you fight for anything for yourself, and I respect that I respect you. So, for now on no more talk about Devin._

 ** _Thank you, mom._**

 _Just please don't cut me out sweetheart._ I hear rustling in the background. _Is that Riley?_ I hear Devin ask in the background and right now all I'm hoping is my mom doesn't say anything. _No, it's Auggie. He's a little mad at me. Aug?_

 ** _Thank you._** I smile.

 _Of course, I love you._

 ** _I love you, too, mom. I'll call later._**

After Maya is ready and we eat, we head out the door. The first stop I have in store is more of a treat for Maya; the New Orleans Museum of Art.

The second we pull up a smile runs across her face, and I can't help the smile that overtakes mine. I quickly park the car as she grabs me inside. Art is something that Maya has always been captivated by.

We are in there for hours moving from one art piece to another, both sharing what we thought the art piece said. Mostly from her, excitement radiates off her and the joy that she exhibits is hard not to smile at. It's almost like unleashing a child in a candy store.

"That. Was. Amazing," Maya emphases each word as we make our way back to the car with a smile.

I laugh, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it? Try loved it! Thank you for dragging me out of the room!"

"No problem." I look at the clock, "So, we spent a little more time in there then I had hoped for. Which is okay," she laughs. "But we do have time for one more stop." I put the car in drive and drive off.

The next place we go to is Blaine Kern's Mardi Gras World. Maya wanted to be in New Orleans during Mardi Gras and this is the closest she can get. We walk inside the warehouse, and we are bombarded with color.

Some finished and unfinished floats are off on the sides with people admiring their brightness and beauty. People are trying on the costumes and laughing as friends or family take pictures. I can't help the smile that captures my face. It's absolutely beautiful here, and now I know for sure that I have to see this all together on Mardi Gras.

We stayed there for a while taking in everything and learning a little about the festival history before we decide to leave.

"Where are we going now?" Maya asks as we drive down a road.

"We're going out," I say as I pull onto Frenchmen street.

"Like this?" she asks shocked.

"Yes, like this. There isn't anything wrong with this. I feel so much more comfortable in an oversize sweater and jeans than in a short dress," she stares at me, "What?"

"I thought you liked that."

I shake my head, "Not really. Occasionally yeah, but not all the time."

She chuckles lightly, "It's almost like your new hair is making for a new you," she jokes.

I sigh, "I don't think so. I think I'm just not doing what everyone wants me to do anymore," she rolls her eyes and I choose to ignore it. The car falls silent as I find a parking and get out.

The street is filled with music and happiness of people all around. I love it here. We walk until I see a sign that reads Blue Nile. It has a big half-moon that shines bright. I'm immediately drawn to it.

We walk inside and jazz music echoes through the room. There is a crowd of people dancing enjoying the night. This is the first time I really feel comfortable being out at a bar, maybe it's the fact that I'm not constantly tugging at a dress to much sure people aren't seeing more than me than they should, or maybe it's seeing everyone around me letting loose and having fun.

I move to the bar and I can feel Maya right on my heels. I wave the bartender over.

"Hi. Two shots of whatever it is you recommend," he smiles at me. He turns around, grabs a bottle, and pours it into two shot glasses.

"Drink up ladies," he says as he places them in front of me.

Maya reaches for one, but I smack her hand away, "Not today peaches," I take one glass and throw the liquored down my throat feeling the burn.

"So, am I just expected to babysit you tonight?" I can hear the agitation is her voice.

I pick the other glass up and look at it before returning my gaze back at her, "Yeah you are. I've gone out with you almost every weekend for the past few months," I see her body stiffen up. I place my hand on her shoulder, "I understand Maya, and when you want to talk about it we will. But this one time, I want to be the one to get a little crazy. Maybe kiss a total stranger. I don't know, but tonight I'm the irresponsible one. Is that okay with you?" She huffs, but slowly nods her head, "Well, then bottoms up," I toss the burning liquor into my mouth.

I pull Maya with me to the dance floor, and we start to dance the night away. I can feel the tension in myself starting to melt away. I make a few trips between the dance floor, the bar, and the restroom.

Even though, Maya is completely sober right now she seems to be enjoying herself. On my fourth trip to the bar to order a beer, I always preferred this over mixed drinks, things are starting to become fuzzy.

I see a familiar face in the distance. "Zay!" I yell over the music.

He turns his attention to me, "Why hello sugar," he smiles. He studies my face, "You cut your hair. I like it."

"Thank you. At least someone does," my words slur together.

He laughs, "Someone has had a little to drink tonight. Are you here alone?"

"No, Maya is here somewhere. Want to do a shot with me?"

He hesitates, "How about some water for you instead?"

I shake my head, "One more and I'll be done for the night. I promise." I see Maya walking over to us from over his shoulder, "You can hang with me and my peaches."

"Peaches?"

I nod, "Yeah," I point to behind him, "I call her peaches." I watch as Zay becomes stuck in a trance as he watches her move closer to us.

I sloppily drape my arm across from Maya, "Peaches this is Zay, Zay this is Maya."

"You're the guy that she gave a ride to."

Zay smiles, "And you're the beautiful blonde from the video call," I look at Maya just as a blush creeps to her cheeks. He clears his throat, "My friend, Luke, should be back any minute."

"Luke?" Maya asks.

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know I just learned his name this morning."

Zay laughs, "His name is actually Lucas."

"Lucas, nice name," I smile, "So, Zay about that shot?"

"Riles, maybe you shouldn't."

"One more," I plead.

"Fine."

Zay takes a few steps to the bar to order the shots, but when he returns he has three in his hands. Maya looks at me and I shake my head.

"Is something wrong?" he asks confused.

Maya sighs, "I'm on babysitting duty tonight."

"Well, we can wait for my boy to come back and take the shots together." I nod. We wait a few minutes for Luke, Lucas, to return.

But the next thing I remember, is waking up in my hotel bed. Last night was wiped clean.

My head is throbbing, my throat is dried. The sun shines through hurting my eyes. I reach for the blanket throwing it over my head shielding me from the outside, wanting this hangover to go away.

The front door creaks open and then slammed shut. I groan, "When you had a hangover, I was courteous to you."

"Check out is in an hour. You need to get up and showered. I brought food," she holds up a bag. The smell of whatever it is reaches me, and I rush to the bathroom to the toilet. Maya is right behind me holding my hair.

"I guess the good thing about your short hair is that there isn't much to hold anymore. So, I guess this is easier," she chuckles a little.

After a few minutes, Maya drops my hair back to my shoulders. "I'll start the shower for you."

I wait for her to walk out and before I slowly start to undress. Maybe yesterday wasn't the best idea. I hurry to take a quick shower and walk into the room where Maya has an outfit on the bed ready for me. She has all the bags packed and ready. I quickly grab the clothes and move back to the bathroom to get dress.

"Okay, I'm ready," my voice is flustered. I reach for the keys on the table, but Maya snatches them out of my hands.

"You are not driving. I'll drive." She grabs her luggage and I grab mine and we leave the room.

As soon as we are outside, the light hurts my eyes. I still haven't had any water or anything for this headache. Again, why did I do this?

"Here," Maya passes me a pair of sunglasses as soon as we get in the car.

"Thank you," I hurryingly put them on.

She laughs, "Take these," she hands me aspirin and a water bottle. I don't have to think twice before I shove the pills in my mouth and chug the water. "Oh, you should call your parents. They called last night, but I told them you were letting your hair down," she laughs, "If only they know that you cut it," I give her a look, "Okay I'll stop. But really call them," she hands me my phone.

I shake my head but the movement makes it throb more, "I'll call them later," I place it in the middle in the cup holder.

"Okay, so where to next?" Maya asks ready to drive.

I look for my journal, but Maya has it ready holding out for me, "Thank you," I give her a weak smile. I scan my scribbled handwriting. "Okay, Beaumont Texas. It's about a four-hour drive. Shawn said we have to see the rodeo, I can't remember which rider. I'll call him later, but I checked and there is a rodeo tomorrow. And I want to go." She nods. I put the destination in on her phone, since mine is close to dying, and she starts to drive away.

It doesn't take long into the drive for my eyes to get heavy and for me to start dozy off. Throughout the car ride, I go in and out of sleep. It's the first time in the car I can relax and not focus on the road. I know Maya is a good driver.

I must have slept longer than I had thought because before I know it, Maya is pulling off the highway. "You're up," she laughs, "feel better?"

"A little I guess. Are we here?" She nods.

"So, last night you and Lucas?" Maya asks and I try to rub the sleepiness from my eyes. I shouldn't be sleeping it is three in the afternoon.

I cock my head to the right, "What are you talking about? Who's Lucas?"

"Lucas, Luke, Zay's friend."

"Oh, what about him?"

"You don't remember," I shake my head, "You two were basically joined at the hip. I can't believe you don't remember."

I shrug my shoulders, "Maybe I wasn't supposed to remember." I start to smell a weird smell coming from the car and I look up out the windshield and see smoke coming from the hood of the car. "Maya, pull over the car right now."

"What why?"

"There's smoke coming from the hood, pull over." She frantically pulls over to the side of the road and turns the car off. I get out of the car to investigate what is wrong. It's not like I would know I don't know cars.

I pop the hood open, and I get hit with smoke to my face that makes me cough a little.

"Riles, what's wrong with the car?" she slowly gets out.

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know. It overheated or something. Get your phone. We need to-" A car horn cuts me off. I watch as a pick-up truck pulls up in front of us.

"Cotton Candy Face!" Zay shouts stepping out of the car making his way to him. I look at him confused, "You told me to call you that last night, don't you remember?"

Maya starts laughing, "She doesn't remember anything from last night."

"I might have gone a little overboard," I guilty say. I clear my throat, "Are you following us or something?"

Zay laughs, "No, sugar you are in our home."

"Our?" I ask confused.

"Yeah," he turns his head in the direction of the truck, "Luke!" he shouts. I watch as the front door opens, and this is the first time I'm going to see his friend that I've heard so much about.

He starts to walking towards us, and the sun hits his green eyes making them appear to be a brighter green. My breath hitches, "whoa," I whisper to myself.

Zay and Maya both laugh, "That is exactly what you said last night when you seen him," Maya says.

"Hey Maya," he turns his attention to me, "Hi," his voice is shy and enchanting.

"H-" I clear my throat, "Hi," he laughs, "I'm Riley."

"I know we met last night. Got to know each other pretty good," he winks at me. "I'm Lucas in case you forgot."

I look at Maya nervously. "Don't worry honey you didn't do anything," she whispers to me in my ear with answer to the questions that were forming through my mind.

"Do you think you can help us out here?" I ask trying my best not to get hypnotized by Lucas' eyes.

He nods moving past me. He looks under the hood for a bit, "It looks like it might be your head gasket. I can fix it, but it might take a few days for the parts to come in."

I let out a deep breath, "Do you guys think that you can give us a ride to a hotel," I sigh in frustration and look at Maya, "I didn't make any reservations."

"You can-"

Zay cuts Lucas off, "You guys can stay at his family ranch. His mom loves people coming over, and it's huge."

Lucas lets out a small chuckle, "It's wouldn't be a problem really. We can get your car towed there. We have room."

"It'll be fun. We'll get to see how a real life huckleberry lives," Maya looks at Lucas and laughs as he rolls his eyes.

I look at Zay and my eyes unwilling lock onto Lucas', "If it's really okay, we will."

"It's fine."

"Okay," my voice is quiet and low. I turn on my heels towards the car taking a deep breath. I can't explain what I'm feeling right now, but the second my eyes laid on him I was in aww. Was I really like this last night?

I grab one bag at a time placing it on the ground, when my journal falls out of one. I reach to pick it up, but someone reaches for it the same time I do. I look up to see a pair of green eyes and a friendly smile. Our hands touch, and I feel electricity run throughout my body. I have never felt this with Devin.

"Here you go," Lucas says handing it back to me. We slowly stand up, and he takes all the bags in his hands, "Is that the journal that you said you carry around with you all the time?"

I nod my head slowly, "I, uh, I don't know how to say this, but I-"

"Don't remember last night?" he finishes for me.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

He laughs, "Well, you reintroduced yourself was a key hint."

I pull my gaze away from his, "You know I can get my own bags."

"I know you can, but I just thought I help." He slowly starts to walk to truck and I stand back watching him. I feel someone slowly creep up from behind me. I turn around to see Maya standing there staring at me.

"Maya, what happened last night?"

She shrugs, "I have no idea."

"He has talked about you non-stop the whole way here though," Zay says walking from my car towards us with Maya's bags, and it makes me blush.

I try to wipe the redness away, "Okay lets go," I walk to the truck with the two behind me. I take a seat in the back with Maya right next to me.

I look in the rearview mirror and my brown eyes meet his eyes. He smiles coyly and it awakes butterflies in my stomach. He pulls his eyes away from mine and starts to drive away.

I pull out my journal and once again touch paper to pin.

 _Is love at first sight a real or something only seen in movies?  
Is it lust?  
Or is it love?_

 _Green meet brown, and I'm stuck in a trance  
His hand touch mine, and I feel magic  
What is this I'm feeling? _

_This can't be real.  
_ I look up at Lucas and once again I can see him smiling at me through the mirror, and I feel redness start to return to my cheeks.  
 _But I think it is._

I slowly close my journal tucking it away in my purse taking a deep breath, and Lucas and I steal glances at each other the rest of the way to his ranch.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry about the long wait. It's a long chapter, and I hope that makes up for the long wait. Please tell me what you think. It was a draining chapter to write, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I have finals week coming up, and I want to work on a few other request along with the next chapter to a road to a new life.

* * *

It takes us about half an hour to get to his family ranch from where my car broke down, and I'm almost in the clear form my hangover. Lucas drives down a dirt road and a beautiful house with a large barn that peaks out from the side come into view with open land all around. There isn't anything like this in the city.

To my right, I see a few beautiful horses roaming about in a fenced area. There is an older man standing near admiring them, but turns in our direction of us and waves when he hears the truck.

Lucas pulls up in front of the house, and we all start shuffling out.

"You two are back, and I see you fellas didn't come alone," the man says as he makes his way towards us. "I'm Pappy Joe," he extends his hand out.

I take it, "I'm Riley Matthews."

"And I'm Maya Hart," Pappy Joe and her shake hands.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you two lovely ladies."

Lucas clears his throat, "They're going to be staying here for a few days, until I can get their car up and running. We left it on the side of the road."

"I'll call Steve right up, and we can get it towed over here," Pappy Joe says. Lucas tells him exactly where we left the car, and Pappy Joe walks inside the house to make the call.

I scan the property, and I can't over how beautiful it is. I feel someone's eyes on me, and I look over to Lucas. Our eyes meet, he smiles, and I can feel my knees go weak. What is going on with me? I feel heat run up my cheeks, and I quickly look away trying to brush my blush away.

Zay laughs, "So, Riley do you really not remember anything from last night?"

I shake my head, "No," I look at Lucas, "I'm sorry."

Lucas smiles at me softly, "Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime."

Our eyes lock, and I feel something I can't explain, "I'd like that very much," our gaze doesn't break.

I hear a groan come from Maya, "Okay, can you two stop. Especially since you just got out of a relationship," she looks at me.

"Maya!" I shout.

Lucas shrugs, "I know she told me about it last night."

"Even the fact that he proposed and she ran off," Maya asked in a matter of fact tone, and Lucas nods. I cringe at the thought of what else I might have shared in my drunken state. Maya sighs, "So, where are we going to be sleeping?"

"That would be inside, Sugar," Zay says a little sarcastic with a laugh.

"Wait, you live here too?" I ask.

Lucas laughs, "He might as well. He never leaves even though he has his own apartment. Anyways, I'll show you inside. My mom and sister aren't home right now. They went to go visit my grandparents for the weekend, so they are going to be gone for the next two days."

"Well, I can't wait to meet them," I smile at him.

I move to the back of the truck to grab my bags. "Here, let me," Lucas takes them from my hands before I have time to oppose. His fingers once again brush against mine, and I'm afraid to look up. I have no idea what's going on between us two, but if I'm being honest I don't hate it.

Zay grabs Maya's bags, and we all follow Lucas towards the house.

When we get inside, he shows us around. First the living room, which has a light brown sectional with an ottoman in the middle. Directly across the couches there is a flat-screen sitting onto of a TV stand. There is a fireplace and on top in the center is a folded flag in a case, with a framed picture of a man in uniform resting next to it. He has the same green eyes as Lucas. There is something printed on the glass in the front, but I'm too far away to read.

He shows us the dining room which has a beautiful table big enough to seat ten. The kitchen is where my breath hitches. It looked like someone had copied and paste it from a magazine. There is a big black stove with two ovens planted right next to it. White solid countertops, brown cupboards, and plenty of room to move around. There are curtains that hang across the window above the sink that are a cobalt blue.

He finishes showing us the house. I noticed a few things; there are an insane number of rewards displayed around the house, and there aren't many pictures hanging around. I couldn't help but wonder if seeing who passed away was painful.

Lucas shows Maya a room that she is going to be staying in, and then shows me the room I'm going to be staying in. I assumed we would be sharing a room, but Lucas said there was plenty of rooms for everyone.

Once I'm alone, all I really want to do is rest. I change into a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeve shirt, and lay down. It doesn't take long for my eye to shut and wonder off into dreamland.

* * *

When I wake up, it's a little after seven. I didn't think I'd sleep that long. I feel entirely rude. Here they are inviting us to stay with them, and I fall asleep for a few hours. I quickly straighten myself out and walk out.

I follow the laughter to the living room, and I see Pappy Joe, Lucas, Zay, and Maya all sitting on the couches talking having a good time. As soon as I come into view, Lucas is the first one to see me.

He smiles, "You're up," which makes everyone turn their heads to look at me.

I clear my throat, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess I was still a little tired."

"There is no need to apologize for sleeping," Pappy Joe says, "This little lady here," he signals to Maya, "told us how you left your home in New York by your lonesome self and been on the road for about a week. You've been driving. You have every right to be tired. Come sit," he waves his hand for me to come closer. I take the only spot, which is next to Lucas.

"So, tell us what you've done," Pappy Joe ask eagerly. I look around the room, and see that they are all waiting for me to tell them about my journey.

I tell them about the air balloon ride, but I leave out the fact that I started crying. I tell them about the hike up the mountain, and how it almost changes your perspective of life. I make sure to describe in the best details that I can. I don't leave out the people that I've met along the way.

When I start to tell them about New Orleans and the swamp tour, Zay decides to help me tell them. Making sure to mention how nervous I was, but it was okay because he was there to protect me. When he says that, I notice Lucas shoot him a look and his fist slightly clench. He looks over at me, and I give him a small smile. He noticeable becomes more relaxed.

I finish telling them about the rest of the trip in New Orleans making sure to leave out my drunken night because I don't want to leave a bad impression with Pappy Joe. I just hope everyone else gets the hint, since they were all there to see me as a drunken mess.

"You've seen to be having yourself an adventure there," Pappy Joe smiles, "If only this boy here, would go and do something like that," he gestures to Lucas who looks down. "He thinks we need him here, but we can manage. Anyways, what brings you to Beaumont?"

"There's a rodeo tomorrow, and my Uncle Shawn said it was something I had to see. There's a rider, I think he's name is Phillip Gallagher. My uncle said he's a newer rider, but one of the best," I hear laughter come from Zay, "Did I say something funny?"

Zay shakes his head, "No, sugar. Lucas here just coaches Gallagher. Lucas used to be the best, until he decided to quit riding. I'll never understand why."

I watch as Pappy Joe and Lucas quickly glance at one another, but I decide to ignore it. "So, does that mean we can go tomorrow?" I try to hide the excitement in my voice.

He laughs, "Of course."

"We're all going," Pappy Joe says. He glances down at his wrist, "I should be getting to bed." He slowly starts to stand up and looks between Lucas and Zay, "But it's only eight, so you younger folks can stay up quite longer than I can. Why don't you two gentlemen show these ladies outside. The pit has been waiting for a good use."

Zay smiles and looks at Maya, "You by a firelight underneath the stars. It's a perfect scene for something magically to happen." The whole time Zay was saying that to Maya, Lucas' eyes and mine were locked on one another with a shy smile.

Maya laughs, "In your dreams Casanova," I pull myself out of the daze and look at Maya who has a slight tint of pink in her cheeks.

"Well, you four have fun," Pappy Joe starts to walk away, "oh, Lucas, make sure the fire is out before you guys come in."

"Yes, sir," Lucas nods. Pappy Joe waves us goodbye, and we four tell him goodnight. Lucas stands up, and the rest of us follow suit.

As soon as we are outside, Lucas immediately start working to start a fire. Maya sits down on the bench that is on one side of the pit, and Zay slides right in next to her.

Once Lucas has gotten a steady fire burning, he slowly walks over to me. When I look up at him, he quickly looks away from me and a small chuckle slips through my lips. He hesitantly plants himself next me. I can't help but notice how close he sat next me; his leg brushes against mine, and I feel electricity.

I try to hide the brush that found its way to my cheeks, but it's no use when Zay wants to chime in. "Does Lucas make you nervous?" Zay laughs as he looks directly at me.

My eyes scan between the three of them, "Wh-what? No," my words stammer a little.

Zay laughs some more, "Are you sure? Because I think you make him nervous. You two are blushing and laughing around each other. It's sickening adorable," he teases us.

I see Maya roll her eyes, and then dart her blue orbs at me, "You have someone at home, remember?"

I can't believe she just said that. I thought she promised no mention of Devin but this is the second time today. "Maya, please no. You know I ended it," I plead with my eyes for her to stop.

She looks between me and Lucas who are sitting directly across from her and Zay. She opens her mouth, but is interrupted by someone.

"Hello, Lucas, Zay," she looks at me and then Maya, "girls I do not know."

Lucas laughs, "This is my neighbor and childhood friend Smackle," he stands up placing his arm around the short brunette's shoulders. He gestures to my best friend, "This is Maya," he voice is stoic, and Maya waves. "And this is Riley," he smiles coyly at me, and I'm pretty sure if I wasn't sitting my knees would go weak on me.

Why is he having this effect on me?

Smackle sits on the bench that lays between the bench Lucas and I are sitting on, and the bench Maya and Zay are on. "Are you just getting back?" Zay asks.

She nods, and then looks at me. "By your face, I'm guessing you're wondering where I went," I don't say anything, but she is right. "I went to a convention to meet with protentional investors into the lab that I work with. I think we are on a breakthrough right now, and a little more help from major companies will come to great lengths." Zay starts laughing, and Smackle immediately shoots glares at him, "And what is so amusing?"

He swallows back his laughter, "We all know the real reason why you go to these work conventions," he places air quotes around work conventions, "You see your mystery man."

I watch as Smackle tenses up and plays with the hem of her sweater, "I-I don't know what you are talking about," she doesn't take her eyes off her hands.

Silence falls between the five of us for a second before Zay clears his throat. "I believe his name is Farkle," he teases.

Maya's eyes and mine meet, and it was almost like we were thinking the same thing. I look at Smackle, "His last name wouldn't happen to be Minkus, would it?" I ask.

She looks at me wide eyed, but quickly shakes it away, "You're familiar with his family's company?"

Maya and I laugh, "No, he grew up with us. He is one of my best friends," I say. Then a light bulb goes off, "Are you Isadora?"

A slow smile grows on her lips, "He speaks about me?"

"Oh my god!" Maya exclaims, "You're the Isadora he can't help but go on about."

I look at Smackle and smile, "So, you're the reason he always comes back happy when he is away," she doesn't say anything, but I do see the change of color in her cheeks.

Lucas clears his throat, "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

Smackle looks at him, and then back the fire. I can't help but noticed that there was something more than curiosity behind the question, which makes me feel a hint of jealousy.

"It's been about two years, but we aren't dating. We only see each other when we are at the same conventions. We'll spend the weekend together, and then after go our own ways." She sighs, "I don't even have his number, just his measly work number, but he is almost impossible to get a hold of him."

I open my mouth a few times wanting to ask something, but not wanting to over step my bounds. I try one more time, and I head the question I was thinking just not my voice.

"How does that even work without feelings getting involved?" Lucas asks.

"I never said they weren't involved. I have very strong feeling for Farkle that I don't completely understand."

"So, what's stopping the two of you from being together?" Maya asks.

"It's complicated. He lives in New York, I live in Texas, and there are our careers."

I sigh, "Smackle, I don't know what you believe in, but I know what I believe in. You two have been having these weekends with one another, but never went beyond that. But here we are," I wave my hand between me and Maya, "Farkle's best friends. I don't think this a coincidence because I don't believe in them." Pause. "May I have your phone for a second?"

She pulls it out, but doesn't hand it to me. I watch as she stares at it before extending her arm out in my direction. I slowly take it from hand giving her a second to change her mind, but she doesn't. I push in Farkle's number out of memory, save it, and hand it back.

"Now, you have his number. You can decide to use it or not, but I think it's been long enough," I smile at Smackle who returns it.

The five us sit around talking for an hour or so. Lucas talks about tomorrow and how he is excited to see the bull riders. Listening to him speak about the rodeo, I can hear it in his voice how much he loves it along with a bit of sadness. I'm guessing because he quit. I wonder why he did because hearing him speak about it, it sounds like he never should have.

It starts to get late, and Smackle excuses herself to go home. I tell her to call Farkle that it's been long enough; she smiles and walks away. She doesn't promise anything though. I can feel Lucas tense up next to me, and I think that maybe something in the past was between the two.

Zay convinces Maya to go on a little walk with him, although it doesn't take a whole lot of convincing. Maya gives me a look, and then looks at Lucas. I know she believed Devin is the one for me, but I know he isn't. After everyone leaves, it's only me and Lucas by the fire.

He looks at me, and I look at him neither one of saying a word. I slowly let a smile spread across my lips, but it has no effect on him. He just stares blankly at me.

"Is this Farkle guy a good person?" Lucas blurts out.

I'm taken a little off guard, but answer it anyways. "One of the best that I know," I say with much confidence. Silence. "Were you and Smackle together at one point?" I cover my mouth immediately after the words spew out.

He looks at me surprised, "What? No. It was never like that between me and her. She's one of my best friends." Inhale, "She came new to our school when we were in second grade, and our classmates started to make fun of her, except Zay and I. We yelled at all the other kids and made it known that it they were going to be mean to her they were going to have to deal with us. Since then, the three of us have been best friends." He sighs, "I can be a little overprotected of her."

I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding, "Oh. I thought you were jealous," I whisper the last part.

He starts to cough, "You thought I was jealous?" I look away trying to hide the slight embarrassment I felt. "Smackle is like another sister to me. I didn't realize how serious she was about him until you said Isadora. She doesn't really like the name. " He takes a deep breath, "Kids at our school would chant Isadora Isadora is a freakadora," I see that he is tense, and I instinctively reach for his hand. I feel him instantly relax a bit. "She's different than most people, but I wouldn't have her any other way," he smiles, "Let's just say I spent a lot of time in the principal's office."

Silence surrounds us. All that can be heard is the popping of the fire. It's slowly starting to die out, and I can feel a cold breeze coming in. I look down at our hands, and I don't realize that my hand is still resting on his, but neither one of us is making an attempt to move.

"Lucas?" my voice is quiet.

"Yeah," I can feel his eyes on me, but I don't look away from the dying fire.

"The flag in the living room over the fireplace, who is it in honor of?" I ask a little uneasy. I'm not sure if I'm crossing a line by asking or not. I still feel the warmth of his hand underneath mine, so maybe that's a good sign.

I wait a minute, but I don't get a response. I'm not sure what to say now. I'm almost too scared to speak. I try to part my lips a few times, but they don't want to separate.

A slow exhale comes from Lucas' mouth, "My father," his voice is low. I give his hand a gentle squeeze, and a small smile forms on his lips. "It's almost like déjà vu." I cock my head sideways and look at him. "The night we met. At your hotel, they had these fire areas. We were the only two there, Zay and Maya had disappeared, and we talked and talked about everything. My dad, and what you did squeezing my hand you did it that night." He sighs, "If I'm being honest, I think I knew you probably weren't going to remember anything in the morning, so it was easier to open up to you," he shakes his head, "it's not that I wouldn't have, you have a very warming presence about you. You're captivating."

I feel more coldness in the air, and I look at the fire which has die out. I return my attention back to Lucas, who had not looked away from me. Our hands are still touching. "What happened?" Pause. "Wi-with your dad?" I stutter.

He slowly pulls his hand away from mine, and that's when I knew I should have kept quiet. Lucas stands up, "We should probably get to bed. It's getting late," I nod as I look down at the ground. "Riley," he sighs.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," I say in a faint tone. I look at him, and he is shaking his head as he looks out into the open land.

"Riley, no," his voice is soft, "it's not that. I just, I'll tell you about it another time, okay?" I nod. "I'll tell you everything that I said that night, but not now." Silence. "We should really get to bed though, we do have to wake up early," he reaches for me, and I take his hand as he pulls me up.

We walk into the room, not either one of us saying a single word; however, I can feel our hands brush against each other as we walk. I don't know what's going through his mind, but all I'm thinking is that I should have kept my mouth shut. When we get to the area of the house where the rooms are, we tell each other goodnight and walk in different directions to go to bed.

* * *

When we get the rodeo the next morning, I immediately see the gated off area. I can see a someone riding a bull and getting thrown off. I let out a sigh of relief without realizing it; I'm happy Lucas isn't going to be riding any bull today.

I look over to Lucas who is looking straight ahead to the bull riders. He has kept his distance from me the entire morning, and I can only guess it's because of last night. I didn't mean to upset him. I just wish I could remember everything he told me that night.

Lucas and Pappy Joe eventually left when he was needed with Phillip, which left me and Maya with Zay. The two of us follow Zay to the stands. We sit right in the front, we can see everything. Not too far away, I can see Lucas talking to a tall blond boy. The boy looks no older than 17.

I shifted my gaze to Lucas who is already looking at me. He gives me a brief smile before refocusing his attention to the task at hand.

"What's going on between you and Lucas?" Zay asks. I turn my head slightly to look at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I try to play as clueless as possible. Maya who is sitting in the middle of us groans, but I decide to ignore it.

"Last night you and Lucas were talking for hours, and this morning you two have barely said more than five words to each other. So, what gives?"

I open my mouth to answer, but Maya takes it upon herself. "Maybe it's a good thing. We're leaving in just a few days, they don't need to become overly attached. I mean they barely know each other." I roll my eyes.

I clear my throat, "To answer your question," I look at Zay, "It was just me not remembering the night we met." I look over to Zay, and he is already looking at me. "Do you have any idea what happened between me and him? Did he tell you?"

He exhales, "All he said was he felt like he could have sat talking with you forever."

"Yeah, Riles here does have that effect on people. Too bad we're leaving soon," Maya interlocks her arm in mine.

I look in Lucas direction, "Maybe we don't have to leave that soon," I whisper to myself.

An hour goes by, and we watch one bull rider after another get thrown from the ferocious looking bull. Each time I cringe. I can't believe Lucas use to do this, and that it was actually something he enjoyed. A few of the riders had to be taken out on gurneys.

Zay says that it's a risk all the riders know before they get on the bull, but it's still hard to watch. I just hope they are all okay.

In the corner of my eye, I see Pappy Joe walking in our direction. He takes a deep breath, "Lucas, he's going to be riding today."

"What?!" Zay's eyes widen in amazement.

Pappy Joe nods, "A few riders weren't able to make it, so there is time they want to fill. They asked Lucas, along with other bull riders, and most said yes including Lucas."

Zay stands up, "Can we go see him? Wish him good luck?" Pappy Joe just nods. I can tell he's nervous. Zay steps over the bleachers and hurries in Lucas direction with Maya right behind him. I stay behind for a moment with Pappy Joe.

"Is everything okay?" I ask in a hush tone. Hopefully he can hear me over the shouting.

He lets out a deep breath, "That boy hasn't rode since he was nineteen, that was three years ago. I'm a little worried. Yes, he helps young Gallagher with his riding, but Lucas hasn't been on bull in years." Nervousness is written all over his face, but I can see the presence of fear in his eyes.

I hope I'm not over stepping again. I look down at my fidgeting hands, and then back to Pappy Joe, "Why did Lucas stop riding? Last night, he was talking about the rodeos and the shine in his eyes says he should have never stopped."

Pappy Joe looks at me and then to the direction Zay and Maya ran off to. I follow his eyes, and I see Lucas talking with the two. Zay has the biggest smile on his face, and Lucas looks excited.

"He didn't want to stop, but it was the best for the family." He inhales and then exhales. Lucas looks over at me, and this time his eyes stay locked on mine. I can feel butterflies awake in my stomach as he gives me a friendly smile. "You know I haven't seen him smile much like that for quite some time. The kind of smile where it reaches his eyes, and then you come along and that smile won't leave." Pappy Joe returns his gaze to me, "Thank you," he holds his arms open, and I hug him.

I pull away smiling. "You have that same smile," Pappy Joe says.

"I-I should go wish him good luck," Pappy Joe nods. He turns away from me, "Pappy Joe," he looks back "thank you for everything." He tilts his hats to me, and I walk away.

"Riley! Can you come and calm Luke down?" Zay asks as soon as I'm in ear shot.

I shrug my shoulders, "I think you'd be better at that. You're his best friend. I'm just a girl he just met, and I can't even remember our first meeting," I didn't mean for it too sound to snarky. A small laugh comes from Maya, and I glare at her. I look at Lucas, "I'm sorry, that sounded rude. I just, I mean I'm practically a stranger. Zay is your best friend. I think he'd know what to do to calm you down."

Zay laughs, "I don't though."

"You're a horrible best friend," Maya jokes.

"I'm the _best_ best friend, ain't Luke?"

"Of course, buddy," Lucas laughs. His green eyes lock on mine. It's almost like everything melts away. I seriously only thought these instant connections existed in movies.

"See I told you she would be able to calm him," I hear Zay whisper Maya.

His name is called over the speaker, and I can feel my heart racing a thousand beats per minute. I don't know if I can watch him do this.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asks. I nod. "Riley, your face went white."

"You can do this right? I mean Zay said you were the best, so you'll be okay."

Lucas shrugs his shoulders, "I haven't ridden in a while." There is a pause. "If you don't want me to, I won't," his eyes are locked on me.

Zay exhales, "Dude you've been dying to get back on a bull. I know you feel a connection with Riley, but really? You barely know her," Zay looks at me, "No offense."

"None taken, I understand." I look at Lucas, "I'm not going to ask you to not ride. You want to do this. I can see it all over your face, so go out there and show everyone how great you are."

His name is called again, and he grabs his hands start to fidget with his helmet. Zay, Maya, and I start to slowly turn on our heels. "Riley," Lucas calls out, and I turn around, "I know you better than you think, you just don't remember."

I take a deep breath and smile, "Good luck Lucas. I'll be watching."

The three of us walk over to the side of the gate. I wanted to be as close as possible. Pappy Joe comes and joins us. I see Lucas on top of the bull in a cage off part. I can see the bull already trying to throw Lucas off. The bell goes off, and the gate opens and the bull runs out.

One

My heart races in my chest. I watch Lucas grip tighten.

Two

I reach to grab Maya's arm, and each time I think Lucas is going to get thrown off I dig my nails in making her yelp in pain.

Three

I hear Zay cheer Lucas on. Shouting that's his best friend.

Four

Pappy Joe starts cheering, along with Maya. That's when I realized I'm the only one who hasn't said a single word.

Five

My heart drops when I see him get thrown to the ground, and without thinking I'm pulling myself over the gate.

"RILEY!" I hear Maya and Zay yell.

I race to Lucas' side. "Lucas! Are you okay? Please be okay!" I hear the fear in my voice.

Lucas' eyes me, "Riley, what are you doing in here?!" he tries to sit up, but I see him struggling so I stop him, "You shouldn't be in here. It isn't safe!"

That's when it dawns on me that I didn't even make sure that the bull was locked away. I turn my head slightly scared of the possibility that the bull will be charging at us, but when I do I see a few men hurdling the bull back inside.

"It's okay," I whisper. "Are you okay?"

He nods, "I think. Just going to be bruised up." Pause. "You shouldn't have run in here like that."

"I had to make sure you were okay." He smiles softly. I open my mouth to say something, but Zay comes running towards us with Pappy Joe and Maya walking behind him.

"Luke! That was amazing! You did great!" he exclaims. Zay slowly helps Lucas to his feet, but I can see he is in pain.

"Are you alright?" Pappy Joe asks with concern. Lucas nods his head, and it's easy to see that doing something that simple is draining to him. We don't wait for the rodeo to end. Pappy Joe brings the truck closer, so Lucas doesn't have to do much walking and we go back to the house.

* * *

Lucas has been resting since we got back. Zay took Maya out into the city. He wanted to show her around. They offered for me to go, but I didn't think it felt right leaving Lucas.

I spent the day with Pappy Joe. He was nervous about Lucas, and how hurt he had gotten out there. Pappy Joe tells me how Lucas was as a child. He says that Lucas was an adventurous child, and he wondered where it went. He tells me stories about Lucas, Zay, and Smackle how the three have been joined at the hip since they all met one another.

We continue to talk throughout the night. He tells me a little about his life, and I tell him about mine. He asks about my family, and I give him a summary of my mom and dad and Auggie. When ten o'clock comes around Pappy Joe tells me goodnight and goes to his room.

I go to my room, grab my journal, and go back to the living room.

 _Is it possible to have intense feelings for someone you just met? Can someone start to love someone in a matter of days? I'm saying I love him, but it most certainly feels like I'm going in that direction.  
Lucas would easy to love. He's great. _

I hear someone clear their throat, and I instantly shut my journal close. I look up to see Lucas standing there leaning against the wall smiling at me.

"Don't stop on my account," he laughs. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Y-you didn't startle me," my words stammer. "I was just writing a few things down. I thought you were going to sleep the rest of the night."

He slowly walks over to me clutching to his side. He plops himself next to me with a heavy sigh. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, just in a little pain. I'll be okay. So, will I ever be able to read something in there?" Lucas asks with a smile.

I take a deep breath, "I never let anyone read this. It's like my safe place," I hold the journal to my chest. "But maybe one day," I smirk.

Lucas and I talk for a little long, but I can see he is still tired from the events of today. He turns on the TV and Butch Cassidy is on, apparently one of his favorites. I've never seen, but Lucas seems so engrossed into the movie that I don't want to bother him with questions.

It doesn't take long for me to hear heavy breathing coming from Lucas, and I can't help but feel content with whatever it is that I'm feeling.

I try to finish the rest of the movie, but I keep stealing glances in his direction. I just want to know everything I can about him. My eyes start to grow heavy, and I was just about to let myself start to doze off when I hear the front door open.

Maya and Zay come strolling inside. "Riles!" Maya shouts, and I immediately shush her and point at Lucas.

"Was he up?" Zay asks.

"For a bit, but fell right back to sleep. Is this normal?" I look at Zay.

He nods, "Yeah, it's just the pain pills. When he used to ride, as soon as he was done he would crash the rest of the day. Trying to sleep off the pain." I look back at Lucas and keep my eyes locked on him. "Riley, he'll be fine."

I reluctantly pull my gaze away from him and back to Maya and Zay, "So, tell me about your guys' day?" I whisper.

Maya and Zay walk around sitting on the open side of the sectional. I listen to Maya go on about how Zay took her to two different art museums, and she seems to be swooning without realizing it. I don't miss the stolen looks the two of them share. She continues to tell how he took her to his dance studio, and she got to see him teach a dance lesson to a group of teenagers.

It seems like she had an eventful day, and I'm happy that she's enjoying herself. Possibly moving on from my Uncle Josh, which she refuses to talk about.

The three of us talk for hours before the two take off to go to their rooms. I try to wake Lucas, but he doesn't budge. I grab the blanket that is hanging over the couch and cover him. "Goodnight, Lucas," I softly say. I think about bending down and giving him a soft kiss on his forehead, but I don't. I leave him to go to my room to sleep.

* * *

When I wake up Sunday, it's two in the afternoon. I guess that's what happens when I stay up until four in the morning staring at a blank document trying to figure out what to start writing. I quickly grab a change of clothes, my tooth brush, and go into the bathroom to get ready for my day.

I walk out into the hallway, and I hear voices coming from the kitchen. I slowly walk over and stop behind the wall, so I can hear a little.

"How are you feeling today?" I hear Pappy Joe asks.

"Better, a lot better. I just needed to sleep."

"Well, that's good to hear." Pause. "I still can't believe Riley jumped in there while that bull was still loose."

"I have no idea why she did that. If something would have happened to her, I don't know what I would have done." I can hear the destress in his voice.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I hear the smile on Pappy Joe's face.

Lucas laughs, "That's only in movies."

"I don't think so, son. I see the way you watch her, and the way she watches you. I don't know what it is, but there is something definitely there." Pause. "It's okay to live on your life. We can manage around here without. I know you feel like you need to be here since your dad-"

I clear my throat letting them know that they weren't alone. I don't think I should listen. If I hear anything I want to hear it from Lucas.

"Good afternoon," Pappy Joe smiles.

"Good afternoon," I say back. "I didn't mean to sleep too long."

Pappy Joe laughs, "It's no trouble. Oh, your parts for the car should be here tomorrow, and Lucas should be able to fix it up in a day or two. Ain't that right?" Lucas nods. "Well, I'm going to go out and do a little more work around the ranch."

"Do you need any help?" Lucas and I asks in unisons, and Pappy Joe laughs.

"No. I can manage on my own. I'm not old just yet," he jokes before walking out the side door in the kitchen that leads outside.

"So, where's Maya?" I ask realizing the house was too quiet.

"She and Zay left not too long."

I smile, "I think they've taken a liking to each other," Lucas nods in agreement.

Silence falls between us, but it isn't an awkward uncomfortable it's a peaceful and comfortable silence.

"Are you hungry?" Lucas asks, and I shake my head. "Are you sure? I make one killer sandwich."

I laugh, "Yeah I'm sure. Maybe in a little bit if your offer still stands."

"Of course," he smiles.

I take a deep breath, "So yesterday, it was your first time back on the bull in years?" he nods, "Well, how did it feel?"

"Like I should have never stopped," he exhales, "When I was in the cage, my heart was pounding and I wanted to jump off and run in the opposite direction, but once the gate opened the adrenaline poured in. I felt this rush, one that I missed." I can see the smile on his face as he stares off remembering yesterday. He shakes himself out of his daze, "You shouldn't have ran in like that though," his voice is stern.

"I know. This overwhelming feeling overcame me, and I had to make sure you were okay."

A smile slowly creeps to his face, which makes me smile back.

* * *

A few hours of Pappy Joe being outside on his own, he yells for Lucas to go outside and help. I'm not too sure if he should considering yesterday he was in a lot of pain, but he goes anyways. I offer my help, but they both tell me that they can handle it between the two of them.

I make myself useful by cleaning up on the inside with any mess I made over the weekend or Maya, since she's been gone all weekend. When I'm finally done, I look outside and Lucas and Pappy Joe are still working so I go to my room. Where I spend the rest of the day.

I slowly close my journal after writing for the day, more stuff about Lucas. This whole weekend I spent with him in this house, but I don't mind.

The weekend was coming to an end, and as excited I am to meet his mom and sister, I'm also a little sad. I enjoyed spending all this time alone together, since Maya has been with Zay non-stop. I still need to figure about what's going on there.

I tip toe across the hall to Maya's room, not wanting to make too much noise with it being a little after eleven. I get just outside her door, and I can hear her talking to someone on the phone. I knock quietly before I walk in.

When I open the door, Maya looks at me like a deer caught in headlights. "I'll call you back," she doesn't take her eyes off me as she hangs up the phone.

I walk in closing the door behind me, "Who was that?" I ask. She shakes her head, and I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Maya, who was that?"

She takes a deep breath, and her eyes look past me. "It was your mom."

I let out a sigh of relief. I thought it was someone else. "Oh, why did she call you?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know. Have you been answering your phone?" I drop my gaze to the floor and shake my head, "Then that's probably why. You know you haven't talked to any of your family this whole weekend because you've been stuck on Ranger Rick out there."

My head snaps up, "His name is Lucas. What's your problem with him?"

She throws her head back with a sarcastic laugh, "You've been gawking him since you first seen him in the club, which you don't even remember, and this whole weekend you've basically ignored me."

"Are you jealous or something? You've been with Zay, so why does it even matter? I was supposed to do this whole trip whole!" My voice rises slightly.

Silence surrounds us, and I watch as she walks over to the bed sitting down not making a single sound. I follow suit sitting opposite of her.

"Why did you invite me if you didn't want me here in the first place?" her voice is quiet.

I exhale slowly looking down at my hands, "I don't know. I guess I was missing home a little. I've never been by myself for so long, and having you here with me was like having a piece of home," I slowly turn around and tuck my legs underneath me on the bed, and she does the same.

"Do you still want me to finish the trip with you?" she asks in a whisper.

I don't say anything for a second. I slowly take a deep breath, "I don't know. After the car is fixed, which Lucas said will be in the next couple of day, I'll decide."

She opens her mouth to say something, but her phone starts to vibrant on the bed in the middle of us. I quickly glance down, and my heart drops. Maya reaches for it, but it's too late, I already seen.

"Maya, why is Devin texting you?" She doesn't say a word, and I'm trying not to think the worst. "You didn't tell him where we're at did you?" she shakes her head. "So, why is he texting you?"

"He wants to know how you're doing," she says a little too fast

"Is that it?" more silence falls between us as she hesitantly nods her head. Something is going on. "Can I see you phone?" she holds it to her chest, and shakes her head. "Is there something going on between the two of you?"

Her eyes grow, "God, no."

"Well, if he is just asking how I am, I would like to read the messages."

"Riles, I-"

"Maya, please," I cut her off, "I want to trust you, but right now I'm not entirely sure I can. I don't want to, but I will call him right now if I need to."

She pulls her phone away from her and stares at it. I don't know if she's going to give it to me, so I take it upon myself to snatch it away from her. I lock myself in the bathroom that is attached to her room and scroll a little to the beginning of the messages and start reading.

 ** _Devin  
How is she? Her parents don't say anything to me about her. I don't bother asking Auggie, and Farkle isn't saying anything either._**

 ** _Maya  
She's fine. Devin, she kind of met someone. _**

**_Devin  
WHAT?! She met someone?! How is that possible? I thought she left to find herself._**

 ** _Maya  
It's just some guy. They met while we were out one night, but she doesn't remember. Then by some weird coincidence when our car broke down hours away he showed up. We're staying at his family home while he fixes the car. _**

**_Devin  
You guys are staying with a stranger? This is bad, you know she doesn't believe in coincidences. You were supposed to help me get her back. _**

**_Maya  
I think I have a plan. Call me. _**

The messages end, and I immediately go to her call log. Her last call isn't from my mom, it's from Devin. I'm mad, but mostly I feel betrayed. I can feel my blood boiling and my heart breaking all in one. I take a deep breath. I can feel the pounding in my chest. I slowly reach for the door.

When I open it, Maya instantly stand from where she was sitting on the bed.

"Riles, I can explain," she says walking over towards.

"You lied to me. You said you were talking to my mom, but you were talking to Devin," I can feel the anger starting to surface, "What was the plan?"

She takes another step towards me, and I notice her eyes are glossed over. She opens her mouth a few times, and nothing comes out which only angers me more. "Maya, what was the plan?" my voice is loud and sharp. I really hope no one woke up.

She takes a deep breath, "I was going to tell him our next stop. He was going to fly out, come up with some reason why he was there, and maybe you'd think it was the universes way of telling you something. Like the two of you belonging together."

I can feel my heart breaking even more. I don't think Maya has ever betrayed me like this. She tries to reach for my arm, but I dodge her touch. "Riles, please. It was stupid. I'm sorry, so so sorry."

After a few minutes of silence and her eyes stuck on me, I finally say something. "You really think that was going to work. Maya, it's over between him and I."

She scoffs, "Why because of some guy you just met?"

"No because I don't love him! I don't know what I have to do to make you understand, for him to understand. This whole weekend, you've rolled your eyes and groaned whenever Lucas and I locked eyes or whatever it is that is going on between him and I. I've felt more for Lucas these past few days, than I have felt for Devin the past five years."

"C'mon I know you're a romantic, but really?"

"Maya, you know what? Book a flight, go home. I don't want you here. I don't want to be near you. I never thought the day would come when I wouldn't trust you, but I was wrong," my voice starts to break.

"Riley, please. I know I screwed up. I-"

I don't let her finish, "You wanted to use something I believed in against me, Maya. Book the soonest flight you can get, and go home." I turn on my heels to the door.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. I can hear the shakiness in her voice, but I don't turn around. I don't acknowledge her apology. I walk out the door and close it.

When I get to the room, I crawl into the bed pulling the cover over my head. Tears slowly start to slide down my cheeks. I don't know if I'm crying because I'm that angry, if it was the betrayal, or a mixture of both.

I try to silence my sobs, when I hear a quiet knock at the door. I hastily dry my face, and saunter to the door. I open it without even looking up.

"Maya, right now you are the last person I want to see," I try to make my voice sound as normal as possible.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not Maya," I look up, and I'm met with a pair of green eyes that have had me in a daze this whole weekend. "Hey, what's wrong?" he says stepping closer to me. I don't say anything. I just walk back to the bed. He steps inside, closes the door behind him, and follows me to the bed.

"We didn't wake you, did we? Oh, no did we wake Pappy Joe and Zay," I whisper trying to discretely wipe the few tears I missed, "I tried not to be too loud, but I'm just so mad right now."

He takes a seat on the edge of the bed, "No, I couldn't sleep, but I did hear voices. And the other two can sleep through anything. Are you okay?"

I shake my head, "She is the one person I thought I would always be able to trust, but now I'm not too sure. Maybe I'm overreacting," my voice is low.

He waits a minute before saying anything, "What happened?" he asks a little unsure.

I explain everything. How I told Maya I didn't want Devin brought up at all during this trip when I invited her to come with me, but she goes and schemes a plan to try to get us back together. I feel tears start to form in my eyes, but I choke them back. I go on and tell him about the text messages, and how she was going to use that I don't believe there are coincidences against me. I finish with how I told Maya to leave.

I swallow the lump in my throat, "I-"

"Riley," he cuts me off, "you are not overreacting. She betrayed you, and what you are feeling right now is normal. At least that explains why she's been so rude to me this weekend."

I try my best to hold back the tears, but one trickles out and it invites the rest to follow. I bury my face in my hands trying to stop them. It isn't long until I feel an arm draped around me providing some comfort.

"It's okay," Lucas whispers, "It'll be okay."

Neither one of us says a word. The only thing that is heard throughout the room is my sniffles, and I'm glad his mom and sister don't come back until tomorrow morning because I'm mess. After a while, I finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have made a scene," my voice is a little weary.

He slowly pulls away from me, "You don't need to apologize. I'm just happy that you're okay now."

"I am, thank you."

He slowly starts to stand up, "Well," there is a pause, "I'll let you get some sleep," he says a little uncertain. I wipe at my tear stained cheeks.

"Lucas, do you think that you can stay in here until I fell asleep?" I cringe immediately after asking, "That's a little weird I'm sorry. It's just whenever I'm at home, and I'm upset Maya usually sleeps in my bed with me or at least waits until I fall asleep. You really don't have to. I'm a grown adult, I should be able to sleep alone. You're basically a stranger," my eyes finally land on him, and he is smiling down at me.

"Are you done rambling?" I nod. "Good, because I'll stay with you."

I scoot over slightly making enough room next me and turn my body so I'm facing him. We talk for a few minutes before my eyes start to feel heavy, and I know it's because of the crying. I slowly lay myself down, and my eyes start fluttering until I can't fight it anymore.

I'm in the stage of sleep where I'm still somewhat aware of what's going on around.

"Riley," he whispers, but I'm too tired to say anything back or make a sound. I hear him take a deep breath, "I don't know what it is about you, but I feel drawn to you. Like I would follow you anywhere to just be near you. It sounds crazy, I know considering the fact we just met, but it doesn't feel like that," he exhales, "I'm talking to her, and she's sleeping that's a bit creepy," he says to himself, and I'm trying hard to fight back a smile.

I feel him slowly start to rise from the bed, "Sweet dreams, beautiful," he whispers and soon the sound of the door opening and closing follow. As soon as he's gone, it doesn't take long for me to fall into a deep slumber. I thought I'd be going to bed upset, but I'm not and it's because of Lucas.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so sorry it took me forever to write this chapter. This chapter was the most difficult for me to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

When I wake up in the morning, there is a note laying right next to me. I see my name written on the front in Maya's handwriting.

 _Riles,_

 _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone behind your back. I crossed a line, and I really hope you can forgive me._

 _Anyways, I left early this morning. I didn't think you wanted to see me, and to be honest I'm not ready to face you. The look on your face showed me just how far I have gone._

 _I'll see you when you get back in New York, if by the time, you return you want to see me. Enjoy the rest of your trip. I love you._

 _Maya_

I fold the letter back in half and place it off to the side. I let out a sigh of relief. I'm glad I didn't have to see her. Waking up this morning, I still feel the sting of her betrayal. I reach for my phone that is resting on top of the bedside table. I press the button, and my screen light up; it reads 8:03.

I scroll through all my miss calls and text. I guess I really did ignore my phone this weekend. I skip all the texts and miss calls, and I call my dad.

 _Riley? Is that really you?_ My dad asks and I notice the hint of sarcasm in his voice. _I thought maybe you forgot about us._

I laugh. **_Yes, dad it's me. I just got caught up in my weekend. I didn't think you were going to answer._**

 _Then why call?_ He laughs.

I sigh. **_I was hoping._**

 _So, Maya told us you two were somewhere in Texas right now. She also said the car broke down._

 ** _Yeah._** I clear my throat _. **Some guy I met is going to fix it for me. I'm actually staying at his family's ranch.** _ I say quickly hoping he doesn't hear.

 _What?!_ His voice is high. _You're staying with a stranger!_

 ** _It doesn't feel like that with him. It's weird, I can't explain it. I'm safe._**

 _Well, at least you have Maya with you._

My head drops. ** _Dad?_** My voice is low.

 _What is it? What happened?_ I hear the concern in his voice.

 ** _Maya isn't with me anymore._** I take a deep breath. **_I should have never invited her to join me._**

 _Riley, what happened?_

 ** _I thought I'd be able to trust her, but I was wrong. She was making plans with Devin to meet us somewhere. I told her to leave last night when I found out._**

I hear him let out a deep sigh. _I'm sorry, but it's a good thing you told her to leave. I know you want to share everything with Maya, but if I'm being honest I'm glad you finally put your foot down with her. In the past, you've let her get away with a lot of things._

 ** _Not this time._** I whisper. I hear a bell ring from my dad's end of the phone. **_You have to go?_**

 _I do, but I can be a few minutes late._

 ** _No, it's okay._**

 _Are you going to be okay?_

 ** _Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll call later tonight._**

 _Okay, and call your mom. You two haven't spoken, and she misses you._

 ** _I will. I love you, dad._**

 _Love you too._

I hang up just as there is a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in," I raise my voice so I'm heard through the door. I stand up just as the door opens, and I see Lucas standing there already dress to start the day.

"Goodmorning," he smiles.

"Goodmorning," I smile back. I watch as he takes a step closer.

"How are you feeling tonight?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I guess better than last night." I clear my throat, "Thank you for staying with me last night. You didn't have to do that. I really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure," a small smile returns to his lips.

"So, uhm," I swallow the lump in my throat, "is there a reason you're dressed up this early in the morning?"

He laughs brushing his fingers through his hair. "That is what I came to your room to take you about. My mom is going to be here soon. She's going to drop my sister off at school first. I was going to take her out for breakfast, and I was wondering if you," he clears his throat, "maybe if you wanted to join us." I open my mouth to respond, but he keeps talking. "I mean you don't have to. I just thought that maybe you didn't want to be alone, and you'll meet her eventually so why not over breakfast." Lucas starts to shake his head pulling his gaze away from me, "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I mean having breakfast with the mom-"

"Lucas," I cut his off, and he looks back at me, "I'd love to have breakfast with the two of you." I see his eyes light up with happiness. "I'll start to get ready." He nods his head once before walking out and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Lucas and I get up from the couch as soon as we hear a car pulling up in front of the house. I peer through the window to see a beautiful tall blonde stepping out of the car. I follow Lucas out, my heart thumping in my chest.

I watch a smile instantly spread across the woman's face as soon as her light brown eyes land on Lucas. She looks pass him, at me giving me a friendly smile.

"Hey momma," Lucas says embracing his mom into a tight hug. "How was your weekend with grandma and grandpa?"

"It was great," she looks at me smiling, and Lucas' eyes move between me and his mom.

"Oh, this is Riley," he says taking a step next to his mom and looking at me, "Riley this is my mom, Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you," I hold out my hand.

"You too," she smiles taking my hand. Her eyes shift from me to Lucas with a smirk pressed against her lips. "I've never met one of Lucas' girlfriends."

My eyes widen as does Lucas'. "Momma, she isn't my girlfriend."

"I'm just a stray he took in," I joke trying to cover the awkwardness. I clear my throat, "My car broke down on the side of the road, and Lucas offered me a place to stay until he can fix my car."

"Which I'll start working on today," he says smiling nodding his head once.

"Well, it looks like I raised a good son," Elizabeth smiles. "Speaking of, where is Zay?" She focuses on me, "Have you met Zay? He and Lucas grew up together. He's family."

Lucas clears his throat, "Zay had to give a friend a ride to the airport," he glances at me.

"But I did meet him. Actually, that's a long story."

"Well, I'd love to hear a good Zay story," she and Lucas laugh as I tilt my head slightly in confusion. "It's something Zay would say. But how about we go inside, and I make breakfast and you can tell me."

"Oh, momma I thought we'd go out for breakfast," Lucas says looking at his mom.

"Nonsense. Lucas, can you go grab my bags from the car," she asks looking at him, and he turns on his heels to the car. "So, how about that story," Elizabeth says taking a step towards the house, and I follow.

Once we are in the kitchen I offer to help, but she refuses it; instead she insists on listening to the story about my meeting with Zay. I tell her all about my first encounter with Zay. How I had offered him a ride after his car broke down in Nashville, and somehow, we crossed paths again in New Orleans and introduced me to Lucas.

"So, you met Lucas in New Orleans?" Elizabeth asks.

"Well, uh, I," my words stumble. How do I say yes, but I don't exactly remember because I had to much too much to drink? Not exactly the best first impression. I open my mouth my mouth, but no words come out. I hear laughing come from behind me, and both Elizabeth and I turn to see Lucas standing.

"We did meet in New Orleans," Lucas says. He lets out a small laugh as he looks at me. "She actually didn't remember meeting me the very first time." I look at him with wide eyes. Why did he just say that?

"I can explain," the words rush out, and they both fall into fit of laughter.

"Oh sweetie," Elizabeth starts, "there is no need. I was your age once," she starts to chuckle. "I understand."

I feel heat rush to my cheeks from embarrassment. I look at Lucas, scolding him with my eyes as soon as Elizabeth turns around. "What?" he whispers as he smiles at me. My eyes immediately soften, and I return the smile.

A few minutes go by, and the three of us converse while we eat breakfast. Elizabeth tells us all about her weekend away at her parents' house. She tells us how she's trying to convince them to move closer, even in their home, instead of having them living a little more than an hour away. I notice Lucas start to become fidget; he's shaking his leg, running his fingers through his hair, and playing with his hands.

"So, what did you two do this weekend?" she asks shifting her gaze between us.

"Well we got in on Friday, and had a bonfire in the backyard. Which is beautiful by the way; nothing like New York," I gush. "Saturday, we went to the rodeo, and I got to see Lucas ride a bull." Elizabeth's eyes grow.

"You rode a bull?!" she exclaims looking at Lucas. "It's been years since you rode! I can't believe I missed your comeback."

Lucas shrugs. "It isn't a comeback. Pappy Joe and I agreed it was just that one time."

"But, why? You loved it. You know, you never explained why you quit." I watch as her eyes look up searching her brain for any reason. "Was it because of that time you were thrown off? You broke a few ribs; half your body was covered in bruises. You were stuck in bed for weeks." Lucas nods not once making eye contact with his mom. He looks at me giving me a soft smile, and I can't help but to think that wasn't the real reason.

Lucas clears his throat standing up grabbing his plate. "So, I should probably go get started on working on your car. The parts came in this morning," he says after placing his dishes in the sink.

"Would it be okay if I help?" I ask. "I mean what is something happens on the road. I should probably learn something." I move to stand up, but look back at Elizabeth. "I can help clean up first. It's the least I can do."

Elizabeth swats her hand. "No, I can do that. You two go," she smiles.

"Are you sure?" I ask, and she nods. I pick up my dishes placing them in the sink and follow Lucas out.

Lucas gathers everything he needs, and I help him carry everything out to where my car is parked; at least everything that isn't heavy enough for me to carry. He lifts the hood of the car, and I watch as he examines everything. I look over his shoulder trying to pretend that I know what I'm looking at. I know next to know nothing about cars I only got my license because my parents insisted. I'm glad they did though because if they hadn't I wouldn't be taking this road trip right now.

Lucas tells me everything that he has to do; naming parts of the car, what connects with what, and what stopped working. He starts calling out tools that he needs, and laughs each time I give him the wrong one.

After an hour of working on the car, Pappy Joe pulls up front. "I see you two are making progress," he says as he approaches us.

I laugh. "More like Lucas is. I feel like I'm just getting in the way."

"No, you're," I look at him with my head slightly tilted to the left, "okay maybe just a little," he copies my laugh, and so does Pappy Joe.

"Well, why don't you go inside. Get to know Elizabeth, and I can help Lucas here." I nod. My eyes meet Lucas', and I can feel my heart quickens. I give him a sad smile. I really don't want to go inside because I know as soon as the car is fix I can leave, but I don't know if I want that.

"We can do something later," he says as our eyes lock, and he smiles. I return it before turning on my heels and walk inside.

When I get inside, I don't see Elizabeth anywhere, but hear something coming from the kitchen. I follow the noise to find her baking goods. I clear my throat, so she knows she isn't alone. She looks up from the bowl of batter that she is mixing and smiles as soon as she sees me.

"Hi, so I was kind of banished from helping," I joke, and we both laugh. "So, what can I help you with?"

She sides a carton of eggs towards me and a bowl. "Can you please crack all of those and whisk them? There is a bake sale at our church, and I completely forgot."

"I'll be happy to." I pick up an egg and tap it agains the edge of the counter.

"So, Riley, you're from New York?"

"I am."

"What brings you all the way to Texas?"

"Well," I sigh, "I kind of felt like I needed to do something for myself. So, why not a road trip. It was a spur of the moment decision, something I never do. I told my parents that I needed to do this. My mom was not okay with this, but my dad was a hundred percent supportive of the idea. It's actually his car that I'm using."

"So, you're by yourself?"

"Yeah. I was a little scared in the beginning. I never been alone for long, but it's really nice. Plus, I was able to meet some really great people," I smile to myself. "and see some pretty amazing things."

"Were you able to see Lucas ride the bull?" I hear excitement in her voice. "I always loved going to his rodeos."

"I did see him. I nearly panicked when I see him get thrown from the bull."

"The first time was difficult for me too. Lucas' father had to stop me from jumping into the arena," she smiles at the memory.

I chuckle lightly to myself. "They weren't fast enough to stop me. I jumped inside." She turns to face me her eyes wide. "I wasn't thinking. I watched him get thrown, and I launched myself inside."

"Thank goodness you are okay!" she turns back to her baking. "Lucas, told you never to do that again, right? Because although that is incredibly brave and sweet of you to care for him, that was dangerous," she informs me.

"He did."

For a few hours, Elizabeth and I are in the kitchen. She gives me directions on what I should mix with what, how much I need of each ingredient. When she isn't giving me orders, she asking me questions about my life and I do the same.

When the last batch of sweets come out of the oven, I help Elizabeth pack everything up in containers and carry it all to her car. She goes over to where Pappy Joe and Lucas are working on my car, as I walk back inside to finish cleaning up the kitchen.

More time goes by, and my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out and see Farkle's name on my screen. I press my finger over the accept, and hold it to my ear.

 _ **Hey Farkle.** _ I say cheerfully.

 _Riley, did you happen to meet a certain brunette this weekend?_ He questions me. I can't tell yet by his voice if what I did was the right or wrong thing to do.

 ** _Isadora? Yeah, I met her. I'm staying with someone, and she lives next door. I gave her-_**

 _My number? Yeah, I know._ I think I hear a smile in his voice.

 ** _Are you mad?_**

 _I'm not. Thank you. She called me this morning, and at first it was crazy. We just got back from time together, and whenever it ends it's like I'm sad for days; counting down the next time I'm going to see her next._ He lets out a little chuckle. _But, she calls and my day was made. We've been texting all morning, and I'm happy. I think you deciding on going on this road trip was probably the best thing to happen. How's it going anyways, with Maya being there?_

I let out a huff because this is the third time I'm repeating what happened. It's not that Maya is a bad person; sometimes she makes bad choices, and her forming that plan with Devin was one of them. When I finish telling him, he doesn't say anything.

 ** _Hello? Are you still there?_**

 _Yeah._ He clears his throat. _I don't know what she was thinking, but I'm happy she isn't with you anymore. She should have never went._

 ** _Well, it wasn't all bad._** I hear the front door open. **_Farkle, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon._**

 _Okay. Bye Riley._

 ** _Bye._** I hang up the phone just as Lucas makes his way into the kitchen.

"So, everything is finished," he walks passed me to the sink washing his hands. "I have to go pick up my sister, and I wanted to take your car to make sure it runs okay. Is that fine? You can come too."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Okay, well I'm going to go shower really quick, and then we can go." I nod, and as he walks away he starts to lift his shirt off his body exposing his bare muscular back. I have telling myself to stop staring.

* * *

Lucas pulls up in front of the high school, and I look out the window watching teenagers rush out the front gate. I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

I chuckle. "All these kids are rushing to get home. Like there can't get far enough away from this place. I was the same way, and where am I working? At the same high school, I attended." Another chuckle falls from my lips. "I have no idea what I'm doing with my life."

The same laugh escapes from his lips. "Join the club." Lucas turns his head forward, and I see a smile form on his lips. I follow his gaze and see a smiling brown-eyed girl walking towards the car. He cranks the window down and waves her down. Her eyes widen, but that's probably because she doesn't recognize the car. She shakes it off and smiles at the sight of Lucas, and then shifts her gaze to me giving me a friendly smile. She is the spitting image of their mom.

She walks to his side of the car and slides into the backseat. "Hey Hayley," Lucas smiles turning his head to look at her.

She returns the smile, "Hey Luke." She moves her eyes to me and back to her brother.

"Oh right," Lucas shakes his head. "Hayley, this is my, my-"

"His friend," I say for him after realizing he was having trouble. "I'm Riley," I smile holding out my hand. She smiles back shaking it. "Nice to meet you," I say.

"You too." Lucas pulls onto the road and starts to drive back to the house. She clears her throat, "So, I didn't know you got a new car."

Me and Lucas laugh. "Oh no, it isn't mine," Lucas corrects her. "It's Riley's. She had a problem with it, and I helped fix it. I just wanted to make sure it ran smooth before she leaves." I notice the sadness that exudes from his voice. To be honest, I was sad about leaving too. "Anyways, how was your weekend? The house was way more peaceful without all your non-stop chattering," Lucas jokes.

"HA HA, funny. I know you missed me." I let out a small laugh as I listen to their banter. "But it was fun." I hear the bliss in her voice, and I watch as Lucas glances into the rearview mirror. I turn my head slightly to see a smile plastered across her face as she gazes out the window.

"You must have really had fun with Grandma Abby and Grandpa Frank," Lucas says.

"What?" Hayley pulls her gaze from the window and looks straight ahead. "I mean yeah, I had a lot of fun with them."

"Uh-huh, are you sure that smile doesn't have anything to do with Brandon?" Lucas teases. I see a tint of red run up her cheeks. I turn my attention to Lucas, and he quickly glances at me smiling, and back at the road. "He's a boy that lives next door to our grandparents. He and Hayley grew up together, and I'm pretty sure that's why she's always so eager to go over there whenever she gets the chance."

"That's not true!" Hayley squeals.

"Okay, I'll try to believe that. Did anything happen between the two of you?" I hear the sternness in his voice. It almost reminded me how Uncle Josh was the first time he heard about Devin.

"No," her voice cracks a little, and I sneak a peek at her to see Hayley trying to hide a smile. I can't help the smile that forms on my lips.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Lucas. "What happened?!" I hear the protectiveness in his voice. "The one time I don't go and something happens!" his voice rises.

"Lucas," I look over to his place my hand on his arm. His eyes move to me, and then straight ahead. He let's out a loud sigh and doesn't say another word.

I look back at Hayley, and her lips curve up into a smile. "Thank you."

"I have an older uncle who is very protective, so I understand."

The rest of the car ride is relatively quiet. Lucas looks as if he is trying to wrap his head around any possibility that might have happened, and Hayley looks at the window locked into a day dream; judging by her the joy beaming from her face, it might just have something to do with her weekend away.

* * *

An hour after we got back to the house, I find myself wondering outside near the horses alone; watching them move around gracefully. The cold breeze feels nice against my skin. I close my eyes taking everything. I don't think I ever seen anything so peaceful and relaxing in the city.

I run my fingers along the white fence that encages the horses into a large area, not once taking my eyes off them.

"They're beautiful, aren't they," a voice says from behind me making me jump slightly. I turn around to see Hayley laughing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. I scare easily." I chuckle lightly.

She walks closer to me stopping when she reaches the fence stepping up, so her head sees over the top board. "Thank you again for calming down Lucas. He can sometimes be a little overbearing."

"It's no problem. Like I said I have an uncle. Let's just say any boy I ever introduced him to, he interrogated him for what felt like hours." Hayley giggles.

"Whenever we go visit our grandparents, Lucas won't let me out of his sight. So, between you and me it was nice not having him there this weekend." That same smile that she had plastered on her face in the car makes another appearance.

I try to think back the last time I felt that; the smile that won't leave you face, butterflies that flutter in your stomach, the thought of them sends you into a different world. Yes, I felt the butterflies with Devin, and he made me smiles for days. However, I wasn't lying when I said I felt more Lucas than I have felt for Devin. Lucas is the only one who has made me feel this indescribable feeling that I never want to go away.

I don't realize I'm smiling until I hear Hayley calling out my name, and that's when I notice I turned to stare at the house. I see Lucas and Elizabeth smiling as the talk to one another.

"I see someone has a little crush on my brother," Hayley teases. I feel my cheeks start to feel warm, and I try to hide my face. "It's okay. I think he has a crush on you too. When you were out here by yourself, he was staring at you from inside. How long have you two known each other?"

I brush my hair from my face as I clear my throat. "I only met him Thursday," I say, and her eyes instantly widen. I wait for her to say something, anything, but when she doesn't and the same look still host her face. I grow a little nervous. "What? Does he bring home girls all the time?"

She breaks into a heap of giggles. "No, you're the first girl I ever met that he's brought home; well besides Smackle. Have you met her?" I nod. "Anyways, you two really just met?" I nod again. "I thought you two were like long lost friends. I mean the way he looks at you. It's like he was in love with you when you guys were younger, and you two lost contact, but were reunited and the spark never went away." I look at her, and I'm curious if she can see the twinkle I know that is displayed in my eyes. Again, more laughter comes from her.

Without thinking my mouth opens. "My brother said that's how he knew my last boyfriend wasn't the right one for me." I cringe at my words. I didn't mean to share that. Especially with a teenager I just met. "I'm sorry. That's probably something you didn't want to hear."

She shakes her head. "It's okay. It's nice talking to another girl. I don't have really close friends that I can open up with, well besides Brandon, but he lives so far away. And sometimes I want to talk about him," she giggles. "Then there is Smackle, she sometimes has trouble understanding feelings, so that can be difficult, but she does let me vent to her." Her eyes wonder as she bits her lip. I see her bounce on the balls of her feet. It reminds me of myself when I have something exciting I want to share. "Can I tell you something, and you promise you won't tell Lucas?"

"If it's nothing bad, then I promise."

She takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. "This weekend," another deep breath, "I had my first kiss." She smiles, and it's so bright and beautiful it would light up a tunnel filled of darkness. "I, I had to tell someone and not just write it in my diary. I was scared I was going to spill to Lucas, and that would have been bad." I swallow back my chuckle.

"My lips are sealed." I run my fingers across my lips and pretend to locking followed by throwing away the key. I part my lips to push for more because Hayley hasn't stopped wiggling around, and I'm guessing there is more she wants to share.

"Hey Lucas," Hayley says before I can say anything else. I quickly turn around and my brown orbs meet his breathtaking green eyes. His smiling at me and on the inside, I'm swooning. I can't get Hayley's words out of my head, 'the way he looks at you.' I wonder if Auggie was here, would he be able to tell me if this is the way Devin never looked at me?

He nods. "So, Riley do you want to go to Zay's dance studio with me? He needs my help moving a few things."

"Yeah, I would love to." I take a step forward towards Lucas.

"Riley?" I turn to face Hayley. "Do you think that maybe we can talk more later?" she asks hesitantly.

"Of course, we can," I smile at her, and then Lucas and I turn to walk away.

* * *

When Lucas and I get to the dance studio, Zay is outside; impatiently tapping his foot with his arms crossed. Lucas groans as he parks the car, and we hurry out.

"Riley!" Zay exclaims as soon as he sees me. "I didn't know you were still here." He embraces me into a friendly hug. "Looks like Luke here is trying to keep you here as long as he can."

I look over to Lucas and a hue of red touches his cheeks. He clears his throat, "So, what do you need help with?" Lucas inquires.

"Yeah, I can help too," I say.

Zay shakes his head, "That's okay, we have Lucas muscles here. You can sit in on one of my sister's dance lessons and watch." He doesn't give me time to object. He turns on his heels, and Lucas and I follow him inside.

As soon as we are inside, Zay leads me to a room. I walk to the back, making sure I don't cause a disturbance. I take a seat in one of the chairs that are in the back and watch a group of young women, maybe my age, mimic the same moves that the person in front is doing.

As the music plays, I watch them move as one. They start with a seductive walk forward striking a pose. That is followed by all of them shaking their hips and crossing their arms across themselves. The group does a turn and stops, so they are sideways. They slide their hands up their body as their move to the beat of the music. The woman take a step to the side so there are facing the front, sliding to one side and to the other. They finish by swaying their hips low to the floor and striking another pose.

It was all so sexy and provocative. I imagine myself getting up and trying to copy the moves, but I wouldn't dare. I watch the small group run through it a few more times, and each time it becomes a bit more tempting to get up and give it a go. But, I fight each urge afraid that I'll make a fool of myself.

After about half an hour, the class ends. I don't move. I wait for everyone to grab their things and leave before I start to stand from my chair.

"So, you know my brother?" I hear someone ask. I look up to see a girl with dark brown curly hair. She has sweat dripping from her face, this must me Zay's sister.

"Yeah. I came with his friend Lucas. He told me to wait here for until they were done. I didn't mean to intrude."

"You weren't," she runs the small towel in her hands across her forehead. "I'm Alyssa," she holds out her hand.

"I'm Riley," I smile taking her hand in mine.

"So, what did you think? About the dance?"

"It was amazing."

"Do you want to try?" she gestures to the open area behind her.

I shake my head a little more violently than I had intended. "I...I...I can never do that," I stutter.

She laughs. "And why not?"

"I've never been the most graceful."

There is a knock on the door, and someone walks in reminding Alyssa of her next class in ten minutes. We exchange a couple of more words, and she tells me I'm more than welcomed to stay in here and wait. She finally packs her up things and leaves closing the door behind her.

I look around the now empty room. I look at myself in mirror that covers the front wall of the room. I run my fingers through my hair; taking the hair tie from wrist I pull it around my hair only to have it bust. I let out a sigh.

My eyes keep glancing at the radio that is placed in the corner of the room, and then again to the empty room. If I try, no one will see. I slowly walk over to the radio and turn it on before returning to the center of the room. I look back at the door and back to the mirror. I take a deep breath as the music starts from the top. I run through it a couple of time, and both times I feel ridiculous trying to be sexy.

I try again and again, and as I continue I feel myself relaxing more. I even take my sweater off leaving me in just a tank top, leggings, and booties. I don't even tug at my tank top as it lifts exposing my stomach.

I run through it one final time. Hitting ever move with everything I had. When I get to the end, and start to sway my hips as I get lower and lower, I glance at myself in the mirror and feel seductive. I get the ground, and I throw my hair back striking a pose. The music ends, and I try to catch my breath.

The sound of clapping alarms me. My eyes widen as I see Zay and Lucas standing there; Zay is clapping, and Lucas looks like his eyes are going to pop out of his head.

"Wow!" Zay says surprised. "I had no idea you can dance like that!"

I laugh nervously grabbing my sweater and tugging it over my body. "Neither did I." I look over to Lucas; he still hasn't said a word. Zay catches on and pats Lucas on the back, and Lucas jumps forward.

"Are you going to say anything, Luke?" Zay chuckles.

"Yo-you, dance, just wow." I laugh at Lucas inability to form a sentence. His eyes lock on mine, "Zay, don't you have a class to teach." He doesn't look away from me, and I blush.

"Well, I see that I'm not wanted here. In case I don't see you again," he pulls me into a hug. "Don't be a stranger, okay?" I nod. He turns to Lucas and whispers something in his ear. Lucas shoves him towards the door as Zay laughs.

Lucas looks at me, "So, are you hungry? We can go get something to eat before we go back to the house."

"That depends."

"On?"

"What did Zay just tell you?" I have no idea where this boldness I'm feeling is coming from to ask that.

Lucas rubs the back of his neck," He, uhm, he wanted me to ask you on a date."

I fidget with my hands. "So, was that what you just did? With me asking if I wanted to get something to eat?" He nods slowly. "Well, in that case, I would love to."

* * *

We go get food to go since Lucas says he has the perfect place to eat. He drives to an open field. He doesn't say anything as he drives out to the middle. Lucas puts the car in park before turning it off. He opens the car door grabbing the food, and I follow his lead.

He moves to the back of the truck, pulling the truck's tail bed down. I pull myself up as he places the food down, and walks back to the truck and comes back with a blanket.

"It's really nice out here," I say, and he takes a seat next to me.

He smiles softly. "Yeah, my family and I use to come out here all the time, now not so much. But, I still like to come here when I need to clear my head."

"Well, thank you for bringing me here." I look at Lucas, and he is already looking at me. He clears his throat as he reaches into the bag handing me my food, and then taking his.

Once we are done eating, Lucas and I sit in silence, but it isn't uncomfortable; if anything, it's comforting. A breeze comes in that causes me to shiver. Lucas grabs the blanket and drapes it over me and shifts closer to me.

"So, your car is fixed," Lucas says breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I guess I'll be leaving tomorrow." I look down.

"Where are, you going next?"

I shrug, "I'm not sure. I'll have to look once we get back." More comforting silence falls between us. "Lucas, the night that we met, did…did we kiss?" I pick at my nails. "It's just I don't remember that night, and you said that you would tell me what happened. I feel awful for not remembering especially because I feel this connection with you that I can't even explain, and I can't remember our first meeting."

He laughs. "You ramble when you're nervous. It's cute, but," he runs his fingers through his hair, "we did."

I chuckle lightly, "Well, I did tell Maya that I wanted to be the one to kiss a stranger."

Lucas and I talk for a while longer, getting to know each other better. He tells me about how he and Pappy Joe are the ones who run their home ranch; Pappy Joe is the one with connections, while Lucas does most of the labor. He tells me about college, but it very vague about everything. When he speaks about his family, he talks so highly of them.

He describes Elizabeth as a strong-willed woman. She will put everyone's needs ahead her own, giving everything she has until she doesn't have anything else to give. He goes on to describe Hayley as sky, but that is that last impression I got from her. He says that when she's opens up to someone is because she sees the good, the light, in them; according to him she's a great judge of character.

When he gets to Pappy Joe, he sighs deeply. At first, I wasn't sure if that was a good sigh or not. He goes on to tell me that all he ever wants to do is make Pappy Joe happy and scared of ever disappointing him. He goes on to say Pappy Joe is one of the most caring person anyone can ever meet.

I wait for him to say something, pretty much anything about his dad, but he doesn't. I don't want to push because sometime I can push my boundaries.

"So, is there anything you want to know about me?" I ask a little reluctant.

Lucas laughs. "You don't need to, you shared it with me already. I know your mom's name is Topanga. When you described her, you called her a lawyer shark and will do almost anything for people she loves, or to right a wrong. Your dad's name is Cory. You said he was the best teacher and father a girl could ask for. That he taught you everything you needed to know about life growing up. Your brother's name is Auggie, and you said he that your biggest regret was not spending enough time with him when you guys were younger. But you went on a about a plan of you two going on a road trip just the two of you. That just your family. You're trying to find a job because you don't know how much longer you can take working at the same high school you went to for four years. Your love bunnies, your favorite color is purple, and you feel awful about hurting you ex but not for doing something for yourself." I look at him in awe. My heart is racing in my chest, butterflies are having a party in my stomach, and I can feel a smile capture my face.

"You…you remembered all of that?" He nods slowly, and I don't say anything. I look away hoping he can't hear the pounding in my chest. Our eyes lock, and his eyes hypnotize me.

My phone starts ringing from inside the truck. I pull my eyes away from him and hop down. When I get my phone, I see Auggie's name flashing on the screen.

I slide my finger across the screen to answer, and hold my arm out, so he can see me.

"Finally, you answer!" he shouts at me through the phone, and I see him roll his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I've had," I search my brain for the right words," an eventful weekend and a busy day. I'm sorry Aug!"

"Dad said you were staying with a stranger. He acted like he was having a heartache, this time even falling to the floor," the both of us laugh. He clears his throat, "Are you going to be home soon?"

I sigh. "Well, right now I'm in Texas, so I don't think so. I've only been gone a week. I'll be home sooner than you know." I take a deep breath, "Is mom there with you?" he shakes his head. "I told dad I'd talk to her. Is dad there?"

He shakes his head, "They went out on a date. Dad wanted to cheer mom up. I thought you two made up?"

My head drops. "We did. I just I've been busy, and never got the chance to call her like dad asked. I'm a horrible daughter."

"You're far from that, believe me." I shrug my shoulders. "Riley?"

"Yeah?" I say still looking at the ground.

"Who's that guy behind you?" I turn around to see Lucas staring in my direction.

I turn back with a smirk on my lips. "Oh, his name is Lucas. I'm staying with him and his family, but I'm leaving tomorrow to my next stop."

"Well, be safe, and can you please call me more or at least text?" Auggie asks with sadness present in his voice.

"I promise. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you, too." I hang up the phone, send my mom a text message telling her how much I love her, and start to walk back over to Lucas. My phone dings in my hand, and I look down to see a text from Auggie.

 ** _Auggie  
Are you sure you just met him?_**

I stop to reply.

 ** _Me  
Yeah, a few days ago, why?_**

 ** _Auggie  
He looks at you like you're his world. That's the look I was talking about._**

I don't reply. I look up at Lucas and give him a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, that was my brother."

"It's okay. We should probably get going it's getting late, and I'm sure you want to get some rest."

"Yeah," I pull the blanket tighter around me. "We should."

He picks up the tail bed, and I grab our garage taking in the truck. I didn't want to tonight to end. I could have sat with Lucas under the stairs in this open field talking for hours. I sigh deeply as he starts to drive away.

* * *

We get back to the house, I don't see any lights on besides the outside light. It's a little after ten, and I feel awful because I promised Hayley that we would be able to talk more, but it's too late for that now; she has school in the morning.

When we get inside, it's quiet. "They are probably all sleeping," Lucas whispers as he closes and locks the front door. I move down the hall to my bedroom, and I can hear Lucas steps behind me.

"I had a lot of fun today," I say as soon as we are in the room. "Thank you. I just feel horrible. I told Hayley we could talk more. I just didn't expect to be back so late, and then I leave tomorrow."

"She'll understand."

"I hope so." I try my best to fight back a yawn, but it makes its way through.

"You should go to bed. What time do you plan on leaving tomorrow?"

"In the morning." We drop our gaze to the ground. He turns around to leave the room, and I realize I don't want him to leave. "Lucas?" He faces me. "I…I, just wanted to say sweet dreams." I wanted to ask him to stay with me here, but I couldn't get any more attached than I already am.

He smiles sadly, "Sweet dreams, Riley. I'll see you in the morning." He walks out closing the door behind him.

I move around the room changing into pajamas and grabbing my laptop and my journal. I go to Uncle Shawn's blog and scroll through, writing down a few places that intrigue me based on what he wrote. After I did that, I wrote down everything that happened today. From meeting Lucas' mom and sister, the dance studio, and the date with Lucas. I made sure to write everything that I can remember about tonight, especially what Auggie said about Lucas looking at me the way he does. I still can't help but think about the kiss we shared, that I can't remember. God, I wish I did.

After I finished, I feel myself getting more tired by the second and before I know it I drift off into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up and the first thing I do is check my phone. I have a few texts from my family, and I make sure I answers my mom's back first before I text back anyone else. I pull myself out of bed, and looking through my clothes and saunter to the bathroom to get ready.

Once I'm out, I pack up all my belongings as well as fix the room. I rip a piece of paper from my journal and quickly write something down. When I open the door, I hear laughter coming from the living room. I make my way down hallway, and I get met with Lucas, Pappy Joe, and Elizabeth all turning to face me.

"Are you leaving?" Elizabeth asks standing up.

"Yeah," my voice is low. I clear my throat, "I thought I should get an early start." I drop my bags stepping towards them. "I just want to thank you for opening your home to me. It means a lot."

"It was our pleasure," she says hugging me. "You are a wonderful young lady. Come back whenever please."

Pappy Joe moves around Elizabeth pulling me into a hug. "You are always welcomed here, you hear me?" I nod.

I look over to Lucas who hasn't stood up from the couch; he hasn't looked at me once actually. Elizabeth and Pappy Joe exchange looks and smile. "Well, we'll let you two have a moment," Elizabeth says. She and Pappy Joe turn on their heels to walk away.

"Wait, Elizabeth," she turns around to face me. I walk over to her handing her the piece of paper. "It's for Hayley. Lucas and I got in late last night, and she wanted to talk, I feel terrible about that. Anyways, I wrote down my number for her, so whenever she wants to talk we can."

Elizabeth smiles, "I'm sure she'll love that."

"Please tell her I'm sorry." Elizabeth nods and turns around to walk back to the kitchen.

I return my attention to Lucas, and he finally looks up at me. He smiles, but this time it doesn't reach his eyes. He slowly rises from the couch, walking over to my bags, picking them up, and walking out the front door still not saying a single word to me.

"Lucas?" I say walking from behind him, and he doesn't turn around. He continues to my car places my bags inside. "Lucas, did I do something wrong?"

He lets out a deep breath and turns around to face me. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just didn't expect to feel this way when you left."

"Which way?"

"Like as soon as drive away, I'm going to instantly miss you," I can see the sadness that exudes from his eyes, and I feel an ache in my pain. How is this possible for a me to feel these intense feelings for something I just met?

I step closer to him, my heart racing in my chest. "I know how you feel."

"So, don't go. Spend the rest of your trip here," he pleads.

I slowly exhale, "I have to do this." He nods. My heart is racing in my chest, "I've been thinking of something all night and morning."

"What's that?" his eyes locked on mine.

"I asked last night if we kissed, and you said, we did, right?" he nods again. My heart is pounding, I can hear it in my ears. I have to get the words out before I lose my nerve. "I want to remember, can…can I kiss you?" my voice is low, and I'm not sure if he heard. I hope he did because I don't think I can repeat it.

It takes him a second to take my face in between his hands and press his soft lips against mine. I feel my toes curl and fireworks go off in my head. I deepen the kiss, not wanting it to end.

When we finally pull away from each other, the both of us are gasping for air. "Wow," the word escapes from my lips that are an inch away from his.

He smiles. "Just like last time."

I take a step back trying to shake myself out of this daze that he managed to put me in. "I…I should really get going." I reach for my car door handle pulling it open. He holds it open as I step inside. I crack the window down when he closes it.

"The car should run fine."

"Thank you so much for everything." I stick my key in the ignition starting the car.

"How can I get in contact with you?" his voice is eager, and I giggle.

"I guess you'll just have to beg you sister for my number." He laughs.

We say one final goodbye, and he steps away from the car. I pull my gaze away from him long enough to enter my next destination on my phone and drive away. I look in the rearview mirror and see him standing their staring at the car. I only just met this green-eyed man, and right now I have to use everything in me not to turn around.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry it took forever to get this chapter out, but it's finally here. I already started the next chapter, and I want to have it out by Sunday._

 _And the new chapter for a road to a new life will be out sometime this week. Sorry about the long wait!_

* * *

As soon as I leave Lucas' family ranch, I have to distract myself from going back. I really had no idea it would be this hard to leave behind a person I had just met. Whenever traffic is at a full-on stop, I find myself checking my phone to see if I have any text messages from Lucas in hopes that he got my number.

What was I thinking? I should have just given it to him. What was I trying to do? Play hard to get, I kissed him before I left for goodness sake.

After driving for hours later, I find myself in San Antonio. The way Uncle Shawn described the Riverwalk on his blog, along with the pictures he had taken, it was beautiful; I knew I had to visit.

* * *

I made a few wrong turns, but I manage to find the hotel I made reservations at. I park the car and check the time; it was almost three. It took longer than I hoped to get here. I grab my things from the back and make my way inside to the front desk, and I talk to a friendly gentleman to check in.

Right as I open the door to my room, my phone starts ringing. I move inside, letting the door close behind me. I drop my bags on the floor and shuffle through my purse. When I finally find my phone, I see 'mom' across the screen.

 _ **Hey mom**. _ I say as soon as I hit accept.

 _Hey Riley. How's everything going? Where are you, now?_ My mom asks.

 ** _I just check into a hotel in San Antonio._**

 _Mhm. So, how come you didn't tell me that you were staying with a young man and his family? Your father was panicking has been the whole time._

A chuckle escapes thinking about how melodramatic my dad can be. I clear my throat. **_Honestly, I didn't want to hear anything you had to say about the matter._** I gulp as soon as the words escape, but I continue **. _I know how you feel about Devin, and it was enough having Maya there rolling her eyes every time Lucas and I had a conversation._**

 _I understand, and I'm sorry…I want you to feel like you can share everything with me the way you do with your father._ There is a slight pause. _He told me about what happened with Maya._

I walk over to the bed and plop myself down letting out a sigh. _**Yeah. I, uh, did she make it home okay? I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to talk to her, but I want to know if her flight landed safely. And I assume she already talked to you.** _ I try to make my voice as stoic as I can.

 _Actually, I haven't heard anything from her. I can try calling her if you'd like._

 ** _No, I'll call Uncle Shawn and ask him._**

 _Are you okay? I know that must have been a deep betrayal._ Her voice is filled with concern.

 ** _I wasn't, but I'm okay now._** Because of Lucas, but I don't say that out heart flutters thinking of him. I want to tell my mom everything that I'm feeling. I always wanted to have that mother daughter relationship, but the strain in our relationship is still there.

 _Are you sure?_

 ** _Yeah._** I say with a little bit of uncertainty in my voice. I cough once clearing my throat. _**I'll be okay, and if I need to talk** , _I pause for a few seconds, and I can hear my mom's breathing on the other end, ** _I'll call you._**

 _Really?_ I can hear the bliss in her tone causing a small smile to form on my lips _._

 ** _Yes._** I assure her. **_You're my mom, but you have to promise me something._**

 _What is that?_ She asks with eagerness in her voice.

 _ **You have to actually listen to me to what I'm saying not just hear it, and you can't assume that you know what's best for me. I want to share everything with you, but I can't do that if you are going to try to control everything I do.** _ I inhale deeply and hold it for a second before exhaling. **_I don't want to continue to push you away._** Sniffles from the other end make its way through the phone, and my heart slowly sinks; I didn't mean to make her cry. I just wanted to tell her how I felt. I want to work on our relationship. ** _Mom, I'm-_**

 _Don't._ She stops me before I can apologize. _I know I can be controlling. I just…I just only ever wanted what was best for you, and I thought I knew that._ I can hear the sob in her throat that she's trying to hold in. There is a second of silence before she speaks up. _I'm sorry you had to run away for me to figure that out._

 ** _I didn't leave because of you. I left because it's something I needed to…but._** I stop myself, not really sure of what I wanted to say.

 _But what?_ My mom asks, and I can hear the uncertainty in her voice. I part my lips to speak, but she cuts me off. _You don't have to tell me if you don't want to._

 ** _I…I don't know, and maybe that's the problem._** I hear my mom sigh deeply, and I know she wants to say something. **_What are you thinking?_**

 _Me? Nothing._ She responds too quickly, and I scoff. I don't say anything and let the silence captivate the both of us.

I clear my throat. **_Mom, what is it? I know you're thinking something._**

 _Have…have you ever thought that you went searching for the wrong thing? You've always known who you are. Yeah, you've staggered off your path in the past, but you stayed true to you; finding yourself was never the problem._ I take in everything she just said. _You're Riley. You have a heart made of gold who sees the good is everyone. You're a fighter when you want to be. I think you get that from me._ My mom jokes, and we both chuckle; and tears start to form in my eyes. _You've always known what you wanted to do with your life, no matter how much I tried to convince you otherwise…Riley, you've always been you no matter who was by your side, whether it was Maya or a boy. Maybe instead of trying to find yourself, you needed to find something that's been missing._

I absorb every single word my mom just spoke, and my mind instantly goes to Lucas; I have no idea why. I blink a few times pulling myself out of a daze, releasing a heavy sigh. _And maybe this trip of yours have brought you out of your comfort zone, but that doesn't change who you are. You're having an adventure that is going to make for great stories, but you are still you. 'Topanga,'_ I hear someone say in the background. _Give me a minute…Riley, I hate to do this, but I have to go._

 ** _It's okay._**

 _I love you, Riley._

 ** _I love you, too…Mom, thank you for the insight._**

I hear her sigh in content. _Thank you for letting me be there._ I can hear the happiness in her voice, and it causes my lips to curl up into a smile.

After getting off the phone with my mom, I stare off at the wall; pondering on everything my mom just said. Mostly about me finding something that I've been missing, and why my mind automatically went to Lucas; just the thought of him fills my stomach with warmth.

I stand up from the bed and grab my bags. I didn't realize one was open, and when I grabbed it by just one strap some of my things starts to fall out. I bend over to pick everything up, and I notice a piece of paper; my name written in the front. At first I think it's the letter Maya wrote me, but I take a second look; I don't recognize the handwriting. I unfold it after I toss everything onto the bed.

 _Riley,_

 _You are one extraordinary person. I've known you for only a few days, but I find myself wanting to know everything there is to know about you. You're leaving soon, but that doesn't mean our story has to end._

 _Lucas_

I read his name, and the pitter patter of my heart quickens. Underneath his name is his number. I ruffle around the bed until I find my phone buried under my bags. I punch in his number, and then a text.

 ** _Me  
I don't want our story to end either._**

I hit send, and I stare at my phone waiting for a response. I can fill my heart start racing in my chest, and it doesn't take long for a text to come in.

 ** _Lucas  
:) I was wondering when or if you were going to find the note, but I'm happy you did._**

 ** _Me  
I was regretting not giving you my number. I wasn't sure if my sister was going to give you my number._**

 ** _Lucas  
HAHA she would have made me work it, but it would have been worth it. So, where are you at now?_**

 ** _Me  
In San Antonio._**

I grab my laptop after sending the text. I walk over to the desk that's in the corner of the room and open my laptop. I look up tours of the river, that Uncle Shawn said I had to do. When I find the website, I grab my phone, skipping Lucas' test, and press in the number. I talk to a friendly woman who arranges for me to be on a boat at seven tonight.

I let out a long sigh. Instead of checking the text from Lucas, I call Shawn. I'd be lying if I say I wasn't worried about Maya. The phone rings and rings, but I don't get an answer. I wait a minute before trying again and still no answer. I wait for the beep to leave a message.

 ** _Hey Uncle Shawn. I was just calling to see if Maya landed safely. So, if you can please let me know. Bye._**

I hang up and swipe over to Lucas' text.

 ** _Lucas  
Is it too much if I say I wish you were here instead of there? :)_**

The corner of my lips lift, and a small giggle escapes.

 _Me  
Not at all. I'm sorry I had to leave._

 ** _Lucas  
It's okay. I understand, you went in search of something and you have to find it._**

I reread the words over and over, and I can't help but think that I might have; but it sounds insane. Stuff like that only happens in movies, right?

I set my phone down on the desk and move over to the bed. I start shuffling through my things looking for something to change into. I go into the bathroom and splash water on my face to freshen up. As I pat my face dried, I catch a glimpse of my face. I see the light that eludes in my eyes, and I haven't seen them this bright in a really long time. It almost makes the person looking back at me unrecognizable.

I run my fingers through my hair, and sometimes I still forget that I chopped my hair off. It something I don't regret. I slide on my pair of blue jeans, toss on a black t-shirt with an olive green jacket on top and slip on my favorite pair of two inch booties. When I finally look at the time, it's only five. I grab my purse from the bed, and as I make my way to the door my phone _dings_ from the desk. I side step to grab, and I see a text from Uncle Shawn across my screen.

 ** _Uncle Shawn  
Sorry I missed your call kiddo. I've been swamp with work, but Maya's okay. I'll talk to you later I have to get back to work._**

After I read it, I tuck my phone in my pocket and walk out the room.

* * *

When I get to the Riverwalk, I first find where I'd be loading the boat for the tour. I didn't want to struggle finding it later, so I stay close by. I have a couple hours before my tour of the river, so I find a restaurant nearby. I get seated at a table outside near the water. Usually I take in my surroundings, but I've been glued to my phone since I started texting with Lucas.

We haven't been apart for a whole day, but I miss him. If I'm being honest with myself, I didn't think I'd miss him this much.

A waiter come and takes my order, and as soon as he walks away my phone _dings._ I grab it thinking it's Lucas, but I don't recognize the number.

 ** _Unknown  
Riley?_**

 ** _Me  
Yes?_**

 ** _Unknown  
It's me, Hayley._**

 ** _Me  
Hi! I'm so sorry I didn't say bye, and I'm sorry Lucas and I got home late and we didn't talk anymore._**

 ** _Hayley  
It's okay. I was a little disappointed. It's okay if I text or call you when I need advice about boys or whatever. It's just I liked talking to you._**

 **I chuckle to myself.**

 ** _Me  
Of course, it's okay. That's why I gave you my number._**

 ** _Hayley  
Yaaay!_**

She proceeds to gush over Brandon, but I don't mind it at all. I'm just happy to be someone she feels comfortable enough to share all of this with. She goes on to tell me about clubs she wants to join around school, but being shy makes it hard. I tell her if she shows people the Hayley she showed me she has nothing to worry about.

Texts from Lucas and Hayley come while I eat, and I respond between bites. They continue even as I work around, and before I know it's time for me to make my way to the boat.

* * *

When I take my seat on the boat, I don't notice groups of people filling in the seats around me; I've been too distracted with my phone. I didn't realize we were moving until I looked up and saw that I was surrounded by a new setting.

Music feels the air from the bands playing in front of the same restaurant I ate at earlier. People around, whether they are eating or not are clapping and smiling; enjoying the sweet sound.

I try to listen to the tour guide give talk about each landscape; the five bells that represent the five bishops, the tree that grows out of a wall, the building that appears as an optical allusion, and more, but I only catch little things he sees.

Before Lucas I'd be enjoying this, but right now, all I can think about is how I wish he was sitting in the empty seat next to me.

Trees start to cascading over the river and lights are hungover the bridge in the distance. It's breathtaking. I open the camera app on my phone and snap a quick picture. I instinctively send it to Lucas.

 ** _Me  
I wish you were here._**

I type out the message once and delete it. I try to find something else to right, but that's the only thing I want to tell him right now. So, when I type it out, instead of deleting it. I press send. It doesn't take long for my phone to glow with a new text.

 ** _Lucas  
Me too. It's beautiful.  
_** ** _Almost as beautiful as you._**

I hint of red sneaks it's way to my cheeks, and I sit there smiling foolishly at my phone.

After another ten minutes, the tour comes to an end. I look down at my phone and it's barely going to be eight. I think about walking around for a little longer, but instead I choose to head back to the hotel and take a nice shower.

* * *

I finish towel drying my hair after I changed into a pair of pajamas I have. I let out a long sigh as I throw myself on my bed. It feels nice to finally lay down a relax. Even though my body feels exhausted, my mind is racing with thoughts. I need to talk to someone. I blindly reach for my phone from underneath my pillow. I start to push in Maya's number, but quickly erase it and start to push in Farkle's.

 _Hello?_ He says through a laugh.

 ** _Farkle? Did I call at a wrong time?_**

 _What? No. Sorry, what happened?_

I sigh. _**It's nothing. It can wait**._

 _Riley, if you are calling at ten at night it can't wait. What happened?_

I groan. **_I left Lucas' house this morning, and all day I've been talking to him…It's not bad, it was great…amazing even. But, all day I've been missing him. It sounds crazy I know, but earlier when I was talking to my mom she told me that maybe I was looking for something I was missing. I instantly thought of Lucas._** I take a deep breath. **_It sounds crazy doesn't it. Me having these strong feelings about someone I literally just met, but I can't shake them._** I smack my hand to my forehead. **_I'm crazy, aren't I?_**

I listen to Farkle sigh deeply. _One, Riley you aren't crazy, not even one bit. I don't know him, but I did talk to Isadora about him to make sure he was a good guy._ He laughs. _She did the same with you to me. Apparently, what you are feeling, he is feeling the same. He asked you to stay with him?_

 ** _Yeah…wait how do you know?_**

 _He called Isadora and told her. You should have heard him on the phone he was rambling on about you. So, it's safe to say you two are both smitten with each other._

 ** _But Farkle it feels more than that. I can't explain it, but-_**

 _As soon as you seen him, you felt a spark._

 ** _Exactly!_** I exclaim.

He chuckles slightly. _I know exactly how you feel because I felt that the first time I saw Isadora. It's not in your head; it's real._

 ** _What do I do Farkle? I need my genius best friend to tell me what to do._**

 _Riley,_ He inhales and exhales. _I can't tell you what to do, but I'll tell you this; if I had the option of going back in time, I wouldn't have spent all the time I did away from Isadora. When I was away from her, I spent every minute missing her, waiting for the next time I would be able to see her. Sometimes when you meet someone, you just know._

 _ **Are you sure this is Farkle?** _ He laughs. **_You're such a romantic. I never realized._**

 _If you want to know what I would do? I'd turn around and go back. You left to explore, find something missing, find inspiration. It sounds like you might have found it. Just because you won't be visiting new place doesn't mean you won't be having an adventure. You'll just be having a different one than you planned._

Silence consumes my room as I'm trying to absorb everything Farkle just said. Maybe Farkle is right; he does know almost everything. I hear giggling coming from my phone, and I know it isn't Farkle. **_Do…do you have company? I didn't mean to pull you away._**

 _Huh? No. Well, it's…it's Isadora. After she called me, I realized how much I had missed her. So, I might have convinced her to come visit me. 'It didn't take much convincing,'_ I hear someone shout in the background, and laughter follows.

 ** _Now, it makes sense. You said 'you should have heard him on the phone'. Was she already there?_**

 _Yeah. After talking all day, we wanted to see each other. So, she caught a plane late last night. Maybe the universe does know what it's doing after all._ Farkle jokes, but I hear a slight sincerity in his tone.

 ** _Well, I'll let you spend all the time you can with Isadora. Tell her I said hi. And Farkle…thank you._**

 _Anytime._ I hang up the phone and lay back, staring at the ceiling. Everything Farkle said right now, and everything my mom said this morning are circling around in my mind. I grab my journal jot something down really quick before turning off the lights and forcing myself to bed.

* * *

When I wake up, I sit up rubbing my eyes and looking at the clock mounted on the wall; it's already noon. I slept for more that twelve hours, I guess I was really exhausted. I throw my legs so they are hanging off the bed and reach for phone that is lying on the dresser charger.

I scroll through the text messages from Lucas, my parents, Auggie, and Hayley, and the few missed calls from my dad. Today, I decided to leave my phone alone and think about what I'm going to do for the rest of this trip.

Once again, I search through my bags and put clothes off to the side before walking over to the bathroom.

I turn on the shower, and give it time to warm up while I brush my teeth. The whole time thinking about what the next step I'm going to do. I didn't think I'd be this conflicted on a trip. I was supposed to go on an adventurous road trip, maybe meet some friendly people. Not come on a road trip and possibly fall in love. Wait did I just say love? I pull myself back to reality when I notice the bathroom start to steam up from the shower.

After my shower, I apply a bit of makeup and get dressed. I grab all my things. I give in and grab my phone, but only incase I get lost.

This is the first time I don't have any plan for the day. I have used Shawn's blog as places to see, but I decided I need to see something for my own. I drive for about twenty minutes before I find myself at a dance studio. I have no idea what I'm doing here or how I found it, but I park the car.

When I'm inside, a friendly teenager at the front counter immediately greets me. "Hi! What can I do for you?" I walk over, and I notice she has purple streaks hidden in her dark brown hair.

"Hi. I don't really know. I'm visiting San Antonio, and I somehow found myself in here."

She smiles. "Well, have you ever been to a dance studio?"

I shake my head, but then remember Zay's and his sister's dance studio. "I have a friend who own's a dance studio in Beaumont, Texas."

"Alyssa and Zay's Dance Studio?" She inquires and I nod my head. "They are really good friends of my mom. Anyways, are you looking to take a class?"

I shrug. "I'm not sure, maybe."

I watch her click through the computer a few times before returning her attention to me. "We have a hip-hop class that starts in about ten minutes, if you're interested."

I scrunch up my noise, but stop once I realize what I was doing. "I, I'm not…nevermind. That sounds great."

She gives me a friendly grin. "Great. It's in room two." She tells me the total for a single dance session, and I pay. I look down at what I'm wearing, thank goodness, I decided to go with a pair of leggings today with a v-neck and plain sweater.

I take a deep breath before making my way to the room.

When I get inside, I see a few women my age and one guy. They are all sitting in a circle stretching, laughing, and talking. I try to close the door slowly, but it slips out of my hands and slams shut.

They all turn to me, and I feel uncomfortable under all their gazes. I clear my throat before holding my hand up and waving.

A tall redhead pushes herself off the floor and smiles at me. "Are you new?"

"Ye-" I clear my throat, "yeah."

"I'm Amanda," she holds out her hand, and I take it in mine.

"I'm Riley," my voice cracks slightly.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little," I laugh nervously. "I've only ever been to one other dance class, and I didn't dance until the class ended and the room was empty." A buzzer goes off, and the guy slides across the floor to shut it off.

She smiles. "Well, I don't want you to feel pressured. You join whenever you are ready." I nod. I watch her take the front of room and everyone else slowly starts to stand up. I slowly start to back up, but stop once my back hits the wall. "Okay. So, I've been putting together a little something for you guys." She takes a step to the side to the radio. She plugs in her iPod and scrolls through a song before stepping back.

The music start, and I watch her do one move after another. It doesn't take long for one person after another starts to join and copy each move; some adding their own personal touch to each move. I stand in the back and shift my weight from one foot to other. Each time I think about jumping in, I step back. I tell myself the next time, but when it comes I change my mind.

This goes on for the entire class, and each time I can see Amanda give me a soft smile. It's a little comforting, but it doesn't make my nerves go away. By the time, I think I muster the courage to join, Amanda is moving towards the radio to turn the music off. "Okay, that's enough for today. I'll see you guys Thursday, same time." Everyone grabs their belongings and start to move out of the room. I start to follow, but Amanda stops me. "Riley," I turn to face her, "the room isn't going to be used for the next twenty minutes or so. You can hang around here…you know if you want." She smiles at me before walking out and the door closing behind her.

I wait a second before shuffling across the room to the radio. The music starts playing. I stand there for a minute, trying to get a feel of the music. Just like last time, I move to the center of the room. I count off the beat before I start.

My head slowly starts to roll up, and I throw my hair back. I jump apart waving my hands across my body in front of me. I starts to shake my hips as I take a step back, so my back in facing the door. I roll my stomach as I run my fingers through my hair.

I try to search my brain for the next step, but I'm going blank. I listen to the beat of the song. I slowly start to take a few steps towards the back before spinning around and running to the front; sliding across the floor and launching myself up. I toss my hair back as I shake my body, moving my hands across my chest; the way I did in the first class.

The music stops and once again I hear clapping. When will I learn? I turn around, trying to catch my breath, and see Amanda there smiling at me. "You are amazing! I love that move you threw in at the end. It fit perfectly."

I smile, "Thank you."

She moves back to the radio and restarts the song. "C'mon we'll do it together." Amanda moves next to me, and we start counting down the beat.

* * *

When I finally get to the room, it's late and I'm exhausted. I intentionally spent the whole day at the dance studio with Amanda. By the end of the evening, she was convinced that I was meant to dance. But, I wasn't too sure; although I do have a lot of fun, and I enjoy losing myself in a dance.

I knew if I laid down, I wouldn't want to take a shower. So, I go to the bathroom to start the shower, and while it warmed up I checked my phone; that I've successful avoided all day.

I have text after text, along with a few missed calls.

 ** _Dad  
Thank you for opening up to your mom. She needed that, and I think you needed that.  
It'll be nice if you called. Are you going MIA again?  
Okay, forget about your dear old dad._**

I laugh a little reading the last message.

 ** _Me  
Sorry, I was out all day. There is no way I would be able to forget you. You'd make it impossible. I'll call tomorrow. I just got in, and I'm tired. I love you._**

I move on to Auggie's text

 ** _Auggie  
It's quiet around here without your drop ins. When are you coming home? I miss you.  
Riley? Are you going to ignore me?  
Are you still with that stranger? If you aren't, than you aren't as smart as I thought you were._**

 ** _Me  
What do you mean I'm not as smart as you thought I was?_**

I hit send and move on to my mom's text and quickly respond while waiting for Auggie to text back.

 ** _Auggie  
I miss you too Auggie would have been nice._**

 ** _Me  
Of course, I miss you. But can you tell me what you mean? Please._**

I send it, and I think how weird it is to be asking my brother for any type of input that is about a guy.

 ** _Auggie  
You are a hopeless romantic, and here is someone who longingly looks at you but you leave. I think you were supposed to meet him. If you left, I think you should go back._**

I'm a little taken back from his text.

 ** _Me  
Auggie, you might be too smart for your own good. I'll call you tomorrow. I promise. I love you._**

Lastly, I check Lucas' texts.

 ** _Lucas  
I hope you have a new adventure today, and thank you being so friendly to Hayley. She has taken a real liking to you.  
You're a real special girl. I'm lucky to have met you._**

I blush as I read the text, and butterflies fly awake in my stomach. I move my fingers across the screen typing in a text.

 ** _Me  
It's my pleasure. She's a lovely girl. I'm lucky to have met her…and you._**

I hit send and jump into the shower; taking a quick one and heading to bed.

* * *

The next day, I pack up everything and check out of the hotel. I've been in the car for hours. I had plans to travel to Dallas, instead I find myself back in Beaumont. I guess I'm listening to Farkle after all. I try my best to remember landmarks I seen with the turns I made, but everything is a fog. I pull off to the side of the road and scroll through my contacts and stop when I see Hayley. It rings a few times before her blissful voice is piercing through the phone.

 _Hey Riley!_ I can hear the smile in her voice. _I didn't expect a call from you._

I chuckle. **_Is Lucas with you?_**

 _No, he went out to do something for Pappy Joe. Why do you need to talk to him?_

 ** _Actually, I kind of wanted to surprise him._** I cringe at my words. I barely know Lucas, and what I'm doing feels like what a girlfriend would do for their boyfriend. ** _I…I'm sort of back in Beaumont._**

 _Really?!_ Her excitement is evident. She laughs. _Maybe now Lucas will stop moping around. You've only been gone what two days, and he's acting like he's never going to see you again. But, I told him there was no way you two were going to stay apart; not with the way you two looked at each other._

I can feel heat rush to my cheeks, and I'm happy no one is around to see. I laugh nervously. **_I'm a little lost. I'd ask Lucas, but that kind of defeats the purpose of surprising him. Is…is it a good idea? I can turn around._** She laughs at my ridiculous thought before assuring me that he's going to love it, and then giving me their address. **_Thank you. I guess I'll be seeing you in a bit._**

 _Bye Riley._

 ** _Bye._**

I input their address on my phone and pull back onto the road. I can instantly fill my heart race as my phone says it's only a five minute drive from where I'm at.

The closer I get, the more nervous I'm becoming. The butterflies awake in my stomach as soon as his house comes into view, and my heart is pounding so fast I can hear it in my ears. He has no idea I'm here, and even though Hayley said he'll be happy to see me I can't help but think that I'm overstepping my bounds.

When I finally pull up front, I see the front door fly open and Hayley is running out. I barely have enough time to put the car in park and turn it off before she reaches my car. "You're really here!" she smiles as I get out of the car, and she gives me hug. I look pass her to see her mom walking down the steps waving at me.

"This is a wonderful surprise," Elizabeth says as soon as she reaches Hayley and I. "Lucas is going to be happy to see you," she pulls me into a hug. "Speaking of." I turn around to see a truck slowly driving towards us, and there goes the pitter patter in my heart. A smile takes over my face, and it doesn't go unnoticed by Hayley and Elizabeth.

As he circles passed us, his eyes meet mine for a second and his eyes light up. He turns his attention back forward, but I can see the upturn in his cheeks. "He's already smiling. See, mom," Hayley nudges Elizabeth, "I told you Riley makes him smiley."

Lucas steps out of the car, and instead of making his make to the back to unload the hay stacks, he walks over towards us; a smile radiating off his lips.

"Why don't we leave these two alone," Elizabeth whispers to Hayley.

Hayley huffs. "Are you going to leave this time without say bye?" I pull my gaze away from Lucas and look at Hayley.

I smile softly. "I promise I won't." She nods, and they both turn on their heels towards the house.

I look back to Lucas, and he's only a few feet away. I never thought I'd meet someone on this road trip that I felt this strong of a connection with, but I did; and I don't want to let it go.

"Hey," he shyly says.

I giggle. "Hi.

"Hi," he repeats smiling. I tuck a piece of hair that fell in front of my face behind my eye. "I…I wasn't expecting to see you. N-not that I'm…I'm complaining," he trips over his words. It was clear that we were both nervous. The last time we were so close to one another we shared an intense passionate kiss.

I clear my throat. "The plan was to be in Dallas, but honestly, I'd much rather be here." A hint of red runs up his cheeks. "Do…do you need help?" I gesture to the truck.

He shakes his head as he swats his hand behind him. "I can do that later…So," he coughs once rubbing the back of his neck, "how long are you staying?"

"I'm not really sure. I have to be back in New York in a week in a half."

I can see excitement claim his eyes. "You can stay here until then…I mean if you want," he quickly adds. "Hayley's been talking nonstop about you and been upset since you left, so she'd be happy."

I laugh escapes. "Really? I heard it's you that's been moping around." The same hue of red returns to his cheek. "But, I'll be happy to stay." I look down at my hands. "I think this might be more fun being here than on the road," I say quietly.

When I finally look up, his emerald green eyes are staring into my brown orbs. "Well, I'll show you back to your room." He smiles.

We both walk to my car, and he helps me with my things; and just like the first time, our hands brush against each other and a swarm of butterflies flutter around in my stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Trigger warning: finding out what happened to Lucas' father._**

* * *

 _I'm sorry about the long wait. I've been busy with school and haven't had much time. Good news is I already started the next chapter, and I'll try to finish it as soon as I can._

* * *

Two days have passed since I've been at the Friars. The day that I got in, nothing much happened. We sat and ate dinner chatted a bit before Hayley stole me away. She wanted to make sure we had time to talk and hang out. She showed me her favorite spot; it's on a top of hill underneath a big oak. We had a clear view of their house, and I was able to see their horses galloping in their gated area.

We sat there for hours and just talked. I was in awe at how willingly she talked freely to me. I grew up having a younger brother, but at that moment I knew what it was like to have a younger sister. Auggie never came to me for girl advice or relationship advice; he always went to our Uncle Josh, which I understood.

I listened to her talk more about Brandon, and I know completely how smitten she is with him. She showed me a picture of him; he has shaggy light brown hair with warm welcoming hazel eyes. The picture that she showed me was of the two of them together, smiles plastered on both their faces. I saw why Lucas was so scared of this young boy; Hayley's eyes sparkled at the mere thought of Brandon.

She told me about the couple of friends that she has at school; Mia and Greg. She shows me a picture of the three of them together. Mia has dark brown straight shoulder length hair with bright blue eyes, and Greg has blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes. I listened to her talk about each one; Mia wants to be a dancer, and she is taking classes at Zay's and his sister's dance studio, which Hayley told me Mia has tried to get her to go with her multiple times. Greg wants to be a musician and takes guitar lessons. Hayley went on and told me how she wished she was more sure of herself and wasn't scared of what people thought of her, and I told her how I can relate and that it's okay to come out of your shell and show people who you really are.

We sat there under the tree and talked for hours until she was called inside, but I stayed there for a little longer alone, well, until Lucas joined me up there. Although few words were exchanged, it was nice to be in the presence of him. I thought the silence was because we were both still shocked I was back.

The following day, Lucas and Pappy Joe went out to do work for the ranch, and I was left with Elizabeth. Since there is a working washer and dryer, I took advantage and did my laundry. When I was done, I joined Elizabeth in the living room.

She asked about my life in New York, and I told her about my job at my former high school, about my family, and about the little things that I love about the city. She noticed that my eyes kept moving to the top of the chimney where the picture of the man and the flag laid, and just as she was going to tell me, her phone rings sending her off.

After I was alone, I had spent time writing anything I can think about. One of my creative writer professors in college told me try to write something every day if I can, and it stayed with me. I called my parents and let them know where I am. My mom being more supportive than my dad surprised me, but that might have to do with my dad not knowing Lucas at all. I talked to both Auggie and Farkle, but have not reached out to Maya; but neither had she to me.

Then later that evening, Hayley and Lucas, who Hayley 'let' come with us, took me out for a horseback ride. It was beautiful, almost enchanting. The best part; having no experience, so I rode with Lucas. As I pressed myself against him, I felt his heart race, which mimicked the pace of mine.

We rode for about an hour before we came back, and Hayley was sent to finish her homework, which left Lucas and I, or so I thought. We sat in the living room for all of five minutes before I noticed his eyes, and how he struggled to keep them open. He was in midsentence before he had fallen asleep, and as much as I didn't want to, I nudged him, so he can go to his room, and I went to mine; where I spent the rest of the night.

* * *

Friday waking up, I reach for my phone and scroll through my notifications; something that's become custom since I've been gone. I send the usual replies to the usual people, but I see one from Lucas.

 ** _Lucas  
I'm so sorry about falling asleep! You've been here for two days, and I think my sister has spent more time with you than I have. Tonight, we can do something. I mean if you like._**

I read the message a smile overcomes my face. He is right, I think I have spent more time with Hayley since I've been back than him. My fingers tap the screen.

 ** _Me  
I'd love to._**

I hit send, and my eyes move to the top of the screen and widen when I see how late it is; almost noon. I have no idea how I manage to sleep in this late. I hurriedly get ready for my day before walking out into the living room, but everyone was gone. I walk into the kitchen and find a note on the counter from Elizabeth saying she had to a few errands to run but would be back as soon as she can. Hayley is at school, and I assume Pappy Joe and Lucas are out working.

I place the note down and move around the kitchen, fix myself a bowl of cereal, and take a seat at one of the stools at the counter top. Just as I put a spoonful of cheerios in my mouth, my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket and answer it without looking.

 _ **Hello**. _ I say through my chewing. I hear a laugh on the other end, and my heart stops. I pull the phone away from my ear and look down to see Devin's name. Why did I answer? I think to myself as I curse mentally. For a second, I think about hanging up, but I don't.

 _Riley? Are you there?_ I hear him call out.

I return the phone to my ear and clear my throat. **_Yeah, I'm here._**

He sighs. _I didn't think you'd pick up. Wow. Uh, ho-how are you?_

I move the spoon around in my bowl full of cheerios. **_I'm okay. How are you?_**

 _Better, now that you finally answered one of my calls._ Guilt washes over me. I didn't mean to answer. If I had looked, I wouldn't have. I assumed it was one of my parents returning a call. My gaze stays lock down on the bowl. I don't know what to say. _Did I catch you at a wrong time?_

 _ **No**. _ My voice is a little uneasy.

I hear him exhale deeply. _Riley, I need to apologize. I never met to hash a plan with Maya a deceive you. I've been wanting to apologize, but you never answer. I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, I wasn't thinking actually. You didn't deserve that._

I don't say anything for a second, letting a tense awkward silence engulf us. After a few seconds, I let out a deep breath I was holding. **_Why would you possibly think that was a good idea? Devin,_** I fidget with my spoon. I don't know even know what to say to him. I don't think I know how to talk to him anymore. **_I didn't think you or her would ever do anything like that to me. I told you not to wait for me to come back, because Devin, I haven't changed my mind. If anything, this trip only solidified that I made the right choice._** I listen to my words, and I can't help but think at how rudely it came out. **_I'll always care about you, but…_** I stop myself.

 _It's really over, isn't it?_ I hear the shakiness in his voice, and I get brought back to that day I left; the hurt I saw on his face.

I slowly nod my head even though he can't see me. **_It was over when I didn't say yes to your proposal._** I feel tears start to well in my eyes, and I do my best to blink them away. **_I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do, but…but you holding onto me is hurting you more._**

 _Riley, please._ He begs, and I feel the tears that I blinked back trying to force their way out. I want to shout that I met someone, but I can't bring myself to hurt him more than what I have.

I inhale and exhale deeply. **_I can't force myself to feel something I don't feel._** My voice breaks slightly as a single tear streams down my cheek. ** _I appreciate you apologizing, but I, I have to go. Goodbye, Devin._** The words fly out before I realize what I'm saying. I don't wait for him to respond before I hang up. I can feel my heart racing, but in the worst way possible. I take a few deep breaths trying to compose myself. I didn't think talking to him would have that effect on me, but it did. The hurt that I caused him is still evident.

After finishing a very late breakfast, cleaning after myself, and that difficult phone call, it's almost two in the afternoon, and I'm still alone. I'd thought Elizabeth would be home by now, but she isn't. Hayley would be getting off school soon, and I have no idea what time Lucas and Pappy Joe will be done and back.

As I walk back to my room, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it out, but this time making sure to look at the screen. I see a number I don't recognize, and with a little hesitancy, I answer it.

 _ **Hello?** _ I'm a little unsure.

 _Riley! Great you answered! It's Elizabeth. I was wondering if it isn't too much to ask, but do you think maybe you can pick up Hayley from school. I'm not sure if you remember it. I wouldn't ask, but I manage to have lost track of time. I'm about forty minutes out of town, and I forgot Hayley gets out early today._ She says in one breath.

 _ **I don't mind at all. I think I remember how to get there. If not, what the name of her school? I can always look it up**. _ Elizabeth laughs light heartedly before telling me. **_And what time does she get out?_**

 _In about ten minutes. Thank you so much, sweetie!_

I laugh softly. **_It's the least I can do._** We say our goodbyes, and I hang up. I grab my purse and keys and head out the door while quickly texting Hayley that I'm going to be picking her up.

* * *

When I get to the high school, I see Hayley waiting by herself in the front. As soon as I pull up next to her, a smile immediately overcomes her lips.

"Hey Riley!" Hayley exclaims opening the passenger door and stepping in.

"Hi," I smile. "How was school?"

She shrugs her shoulders as she pulls the seat belt over her, "It's was okay. Greg wasn't here today, and Mia had to make up a test during lunch so I was alone. But, Mia asked again if I would go with her to her dance class."

"Well, do you want to?" I ask as I pull onto the road. "You can always go and just watch, jump in when you're ready."

She deeply sighs, "I don't know."

"Why don't you ask Brandon?" I smile teasing her a little. I glance at her a see a blush wash up her cheeks. She pulls out her phone, and I can see in the corner of my eyes her tapping away.

"He says I should try it," Hayley speaks up after a few minutes of silence. "The class starts at six. Do you think you can take me? My mom won't be home until a little after that."

"Of course."

* * *

Pulling up front of Zay's dance studio. I see a girl that looks familiar standing in front. When I see Hayley wave at her, that's when I realize she's the girl in the picture that Hayley showed me. I park the car, and she runs out, and after a quick introduction. We walk inside.

Walking into the dance studio, I can see Hayley's nerves overwhelming her, but her friend Mia is right now assuring it's going to be okay. If I'm being honest, seeing the two girls together make me miss Maya a little.

I follow them to the front counter, and I think about checking if there are any classes I can take. I didn't think I'd find something that I enjoyed so much while I traveling, but I find myself itching to get back into a studio.

"Riley," someone calls out. I turn my head slightly in the direction of the voice and see a wide eyed Zay staring back at me. I wave at him smiling, and he moves towards me and embraces me into a hug. "What are you doing back here?"

I open my mouth to respond, but Hayley beats me to it. "She missed Lucas too much." Her and Mia laugh and Zay snickers. I watch Hayley place her hands on her hips and turn her full attention to Zay. "And why haven't you been around? We haven't seen you since Sunday. I mean the house is a lot quieter, and we have more food," she jokes, but it doesn't take long for the seriousness to return to her face.

Zay moves over to her locking her in his arms. "I'm sorry, doll. I've been busy with," he looks around for a second, "things around here, but I promise I'll be around as soon as I get everything in order." His phone _dings_ with a notification. We all watch him pull out his phone and check it. "I actually I have to run out really quick." He looks over at Mia, "Why don't you head to the room with the rest of the girls and start stretching."

Mia nods, "Hayley is going to be joining us today," she says proudly.

Zay smiles at Hayley. "I've been trying to get you to take a class here for the longest time. I know you can dance," he nudges Hayley, and I watch a flush run up her cheeks. "Don't be embarrassed. This girl," he looks at me, "dances like a kween when she thinks no one is around." Hayley shakes her head. "Yes, you do. Now, you girls go with the others. I'll be right there." The two girls spin on their heels in the direction of the room.

"I'll walk with you out. Elizabeth said she'd pick up the girls. Plus, I have plans with Lucas," I say taking a step towards the door.

"What? No!...I mean, you don't want to watch. Maybe even take a class," he spats out stopping in his track, and I follow suit.

I shrug, "I don't know. I mean, I'm not really dressed," I gesture to my jeans, boots, and long sleeve shirt.

Zay shakes his head, "We can find you something to wear." His phone goes off again, and his eyes grow. "I really have to go. Stay here, I'll be right back." He darts for the door but not before someone walks through. My eyes widen and a lump gets caught in my throat.

Zay turns on his heels to look at me, "So, I can explain." His words fade, and I look at the person standing behind him.

"Hey Riles," Maya's voice is quiet.

"What are you doing here?" I snap, and I'm almost certain you can hear the venom in my tone, and I'm sure I've earned a few looks from people in the room, but right now I could care less. I just spoke to Devin this afternoon, and now, to see Maya. I don't know if I can pretend to be okay.

She opens her mouth to speak, but Zay cuts her off. "When I was taking her to the airport, she was crying; she wouldn't stop. She was scared once she got home, everyone was going to be upset with her, so I pushed for her to stay." I can see him turn his head to look at me, and then back to Maya; however, my eyes stay stuck on Maya. She hasn't looked up once from the ground, as she fidgets with the strap of a small duffle bag.

She clears her throat, not looking up. "H-here," she holds out the bag to Zay.

He takes it from her and looks between us. "Are you two going to be okay…alone?" Maya and I don't say a word; we just nod. He looks at Maya, "I'll see you at my apartment later."

"Okay," her voice is a little above a whisper. I watch as the two share a not to subtle look. I scoff before I make my way out of the dance studio

I can't believe she is here. I can't help but think of how much of a hypocrite she is. She gave me so much crap about only knowing Lucas for a few days, but here she was staying with Zay who she barely met. I can feel anger over take me.

I step outside and the autumn air touches my skin. I see my car, only a few feet away, and I hurriedly struck over; however, I'm not fast enough. I take one step before I hear someone calling out for me; I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I stay frozen in my spot for a second and think about turning around, but instead, I proceed to my car.

"Riley!" I hear Maya shout, but I still don't turn around. "Riley, please!" I roll my eyes and let out a long breath before turning around. "Can we talk?" she pleas.

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know. Can we?" My voice raises slightly. She opens her mouth, but I hold up my hand to stop her. "You could have tried calling me. It's almost been a week, and you never once tried to reach out."

She looks at me, and I can see her eyes glossed over. She deeply sighs, "I wanted to. I-I thought about it, but I know you. I know you needed time." She pauses, and I know how right she is. If she had tried, I would have ignored every single call and text. And If I answered, I would have probably said something I couldn't take back. I slightly part my lips, but she continues. "I thought I knew exactly what I was doing, actually, I thought I knew what was best for you, and I didn't, I don't." She softly sighs, and I watch as she blinks back tears, "I miss you. I know it hasn't even been a week, b-but that's that longest we've gone without seeing one another let alone talking to each other."

Maya takes a deep breath, "I understand if you still need time, but I need to know that I haven't completely lost my best friend." Her eyes are filling to the brim with tears, and I can feel tears starting to surface in my eyes. No matter how mad I am, was, at her, she's my best friend. She's the one I want to turn to whenever anything happens to me.

I clear my throat, hoping to cover the shakiness that I know is going to be presence in my voice. "I missed you, too, peaches." I pull Maya into a hug, wrapping my arms around her tightly, and she does the same. "And Maya we've forever," I say and a small laughter fills the air around us.

When we finally pull away from one another, we both wipe the tears that have fallen. "So, you're back? Zay told me you had left."

I slowly nod as I let out a deep breath, "Yeah. So…you've been staying with Zay."

Maya lips upturn into a small grin. "It hasn't been all terrible. He's, actually, pretty…great." I raise my eyebrows, and she immediately shakes her head. "Nothing has happened between us, well a kiss, but that's it. D-do you think we can go somewhere and talk?" Her blue eyes are pleading with me.

I part my lips to say something, but just as I do, my phone starts ringing. I reach inside my purse pulling it out and see Lucas' name across my screen. I look up at Maya, and she nods her head. I take a few steps off to the side before answering.

 _ **Hey**. _ A smile plays on my lips as I bounce on my toes.

 _Hi._ His voice is filled with bliss that makes me feel warm inside. _So, Philip Gallagher, I don't know if you remember him, but I give him tips about riding. Well, he's riding tomorrow, and he wants to meet with me. I know I said tonight we'd do something, it just might be a little later. Please, don't hate me._

I giggle softly. **_It's okay. It actually works out perfect. Maya's here. I guess she stayed with Zay._**

 _Wait. She's been here, in Beaumont the whole time?_ Lucas questions, and I mumble a yes. _Well, I guess that explains why Zay hasn't been around._

I laugh. **_Yeah, Hayley told him something about that when I dropped her off._**

 _Are you okay, though?_

I deeply sigh. I didn't tell him about Devin calling me earlier. I didn't think it was necessary. I turn my head slightly and Maya and I make eye contact, and she smiles softly at me. **_I will be, but I missed her. I'll see you later though._**

 _Okay, well if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. Bye, Riley._

 ** _I won't. Bye, Lucas._** I hang up my phone and put it back inside my purse.

I turn on my heels back to Maya. "Do you still want to go somewhere and talk? We can take my car."

Maya nods her head and the corners of her mouth upturn into a smile. "Let me just run the keys inside to Zay, so he has a way of getting home." I nod. She makes her way inside to building, and I move to my car.

* * *

After some discussion about where we were going to go, we had decided on a bar that wasn't too far from the dance studio. The ride there was relatively quiet. Neither one of I think we were sure of what to say, and he tension between the two of us is hard to miss. I was beginning to think that maybe I made a mistake, and we weren't ready; that we still needed some time apart from one another.

When I finally pull into a parking spot, I let out a heavy sigh, and I can hear Maya do the same. I guess she's just as nervous as I am. We both hesitantly step out of the car, and I follow Maya inside.

As soon as we get inside, Maya takes the lead to the bar top, and we both order drink, and after walks over to a table near the back. We both awkwardly take a seat in the chairs. I stir the straw in my glass waiting for Maya to say something or thinking of something to say. My mouth gapes open a few times as well as Maya's, but no words come out of either of us.

I take a sip and slowly exhale. "So, what's the real reason you stayed here?" I ask a little more forceful than I meant to. "I mean no one can force you to do anything you don't want to."

She stares absently at her drink while she lets out a deep breath. "Well, what Zay said was true. I was scared of going back without you. I knew Farkle was going to give me the cold shoulder. Auggie would completely shut me out. Your dad he'd be disappointed in me, and so would your mom. But, honestly, I didn't want to be in the city." I watch her take a sip of her cocktail. She hasn't once looked up at me, and I knew there was more than what she was telling me.

"When you left, I was mad, not only because you left without telling me, but because you left without asking me to come with you." I open my mouth to say something, but she doesn't stop. "I understand you needed to go alone, but I didn't realize I needed you until your mom told me you were leaving."

"You needed me?" I say a little confused, and she nods her head.

She swirls her drink around. "The first night you left I, I couldn't even stay at our apartment. At three in the morning, I had gone to my parents' house and stayed there. I was sleeping there until you called and invited me to meet you." The glass touches her lips, and she has yet to make eye contact with me, but I can see her eyes glisten with tears.

"Maya, what's going on?" I reach for her hand and take it in mine. She pulls her attention away from her drink and her blue eyes lock onto my brown ones. It's the first time I've seen them filled with so much sadness.

She sucks in a gulp of air before slowly releasing it. "Josh got married, and it wasn't to me." She blinks back a few tears that want to fall, and my heart breaks for her. I pull her into a hug, and she sniffles near my ear.

We stay like that for a minute or two before she slowly pulls away and brushes at her tear stain cheeks. "I never told you because I knew you wouldn't approve, but while Josh was engaged to Jenny," Maya starts to fidget with her hands, "he and I were seeing each other too," she whispers. My eyes grow and I quickly try to pull myself together. She looks at me, and I try my best to wipe any expression from my face. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have, but…but he's my weakness." She pauses, and I watch as she contemplates whether she should continue or not. "The only reason why we broke up my junior year of college was because he had gotten a job offer to travel the world and take pictures. He wasn't going to accept it because of me, so I broke up with him." I hear the cracks in her voice.

She lets out a sharp shaky breath, and I know she is trying to hold in her sob. "When he came back a year later, he came back with Jenny…engaged to her. I wanted him to follow his dream, not find someone else, Riley. I tried to stay away, but the more I tried, the more I wanted him…I eventually gave in, and I asked him out to dinner. It was only supposed to be dinner, but you were staying the night at Devin's and I, I was weak."

Tears start to overfill her eyes and start to fall, and she quickly wipes them away. "We were seeing each other for nine month, for nine months I was the other woman. I begged him to call it off with Jenny," she sobs quietly not wanting to grab attention from the people that were in the bar. "He said he couldn't choose between us because he loved us both. Hearing him say he loved her felt like someone ran a bus through my heart."

She chuckles sadly, "I thought about going to Jenny, tell her about Josh and I, but I didn't want to Josh to pick me because I was a consolation prize, I wanted him to pick me because I was where he wanted to be."

She starts to shakes her head, "Then the night before the wedding, you were staying at your parents' place. I thought I'd be fine with staying alone, but I wasn't. I had grabbed some clothes, and I was just about to head out, when he showed up."

"Josh spent the night with you?"

Maya nods slowly, "He did. That whole night we were just stayed locked in each other's arms." She swallows a sob down, and the more I listen to more I see just how much Maya is hurt, more than she ever let me see her hurt. "The next morning, he asked me to give him a reason to not marry Jenny. I wanted to yell because he loved me, but the words of him saying he loved us both kept running through my head. And even if he didn't marry her and he stayed with me, every time he was out late, I know I would wonder what exactly it was he was up to. He cheated on Jenny with me, why wouldn't he cheat on me with Jenny? I wanted to be with him more than anything, but I couldn't trust him, so I told him I couldn't, that he should go and marry her, and that's what he did."

I finally reach over and grab her hand, and she gives me a sad smile that makes my heart drop. Maya has never looked so defeated. "I wasn't ready to go back to an empty apartment, so when Zay asked me to stay, I took it." She sighs, and I see her blood shot eyes. I've seen her broken, but not like this. "I've never dealt with my feelings for Josh and his wedding, instead I masked them. You wanted to help by talking, but that's something I didn't want to do. You helped by just being there, and when you weren't, I realized I wasn't over it. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to move on from Josh, but after spending this week with Zay, I know it's possible…He's the first guy that I don't compare to Josh."

Silence surrounds us. Only the faint sound of the music playing in the background fills with air along with the voice of the people around us. "Maya, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt all of that," I whisper.

She gives my hand a gentle squeeze, "I never gave you the chance. I thought you'd be disgusted with me."

I instantly shake my head, "Never. I know what Josh means to you."

She uses her free hand to wipe a few tears. "The reason I pushed Devin on you so much was because I didn't want you to miss your shot at love, and I thought he was that for you. I didn't want you to wake up one day, the way I did, and regret walking away." Her eyes meet mine, "I am sorry about that. I just didn't want you to feel the way I have felt every day for the past six months."

"I forgive you, Maya, and I understand." She nods. "I know talking about feelings isn't something you exactly like to do, but I'm here for you. You don't have to go through this alone anymore."

Tears build in both our eyes, and we let out a small laugh as we hug. We spend the next hour talking, drinking. I tell her about my call with Devin this morning and how he is still waiting for me, and I can tell she was a little hesitate to say anything that related to Devin.

She does tell me that he's been texting and calling her asking her about me, but she doesn't answer or reply, and I thank her for that. I tell her about my little trip to San Antonio before coming back. She asks about what's going on with me and Lucas, but I don't really answer it. Not because I don't want to, but because I'm not too sure.

I question her about Zay, and what's really going on. She tells me that there has been innocently flirting and the stolen kiss. I noticed the smile that never left her face. I know Josh hurt her, but if she allows herself, I know she can find someone that can make her happy.

She questions me about dancing because Zay had told her about me dancing at his studio. I tell her that it's something I didn't know I could do, but I'm glad I learned. I guess dancing has become a sort of an escape for me, besides my writing.

My phone starts ringing, and I look down at it on the table and see Lucas' name once again across my screen. I smile as I hit accept.

 ** _Hello._**

 _I just got home, but you aren't here._ Lucas says from the other side. _You still with Maya?_

 ** _Yeah, we're at a bar. I'm not really sure what's it's called._** I hear my words slur just a little.

The sound of him laughing awakes a flood of butterflies in my stomach. _Have you been drinking?_

 _ **Just a little**. _ I giggle.

"Tell him Zay is going to pick him up," Maya says looking up from her phone.

Laughter again fills my ears, and my heart starts racing. _I heard her. Well, I'm going to shower and change really quick and I'll see you in a bit._ We tell each other bye before handing up.

An hour goes by, and my eyes keep moving to the door, waiting for Lucas to walk through. My heart quickens each time I see it get pushed open. "Riles, they'll be," she doesn't finish instead a smile captures her lips. I turn towards the door, and I see him standing there wearing jeans, a light blue v-neck with a black jacket over. His eyes meet mine, and without realizing it, I'm up from my seat walking over to him.

"Hi," I say through my smile.

"Hey," he smiles coyly.

"Hey."

He laughs, "Hi."

Someone clears their throat, and I shake myself out of my daze. I turn and see Zay and Maya both staring at us, smiles spread across both their lips. "Luke, you never get that excited when you see me," Zay jokes.

Lucas laughs, "Well, you aren't as pretty as her." Laughter falls from all of us I feel my cheeks heat up, and I look over at Maya who is smiling at me.

I notice Zay shift his gaze between Maya and me. "So, are you two okay now?" We look at each other and share a soft smile. "Yeah, we're okay," I say.

"Good, now, I hate to be a fun killer, but I have work in the morning, so I can't stay," Zay chimes in. He looks at Maya, "Are you going to stay?"

She shakes her head, "No, it's okay. Riles and I are okay, and that's all that matters." Zay nods. He moves to tell me bye, and he pulls Lucas off to talk to him. "Are we really okay?" Maya questions as soon as they walk away.

"We are." I reach out my arms and pull her into a hug.

When it's just Lucas and I, it doesn't take us long to realize we'd rather be somewhere where we can talk, alone, and it didn't take us long to figure out where we wanted to go; back to the field where he first took me.

When we get there, Lucas and I just sit in silence, but a comfortable silence. "Do you want to get out?" I question.

"You aren't going to get cold?" he furrows his eyebrows.

I laugh. "It's October, plus, it's colder in New York. I can handle it, unless you can't," I tease.

He scoffs as a smirk spread across his lips. "I can."

We both step out of the car, and I feel the air touch my skin. I close my eyes as a breeze passes by. When I open them, I see Lucas smiling at me and a more butterflies awake in my stomach. I move around to the hood of the car, and pull myself up. I pat the empty spot next to me, and he laughs.

"I think I might break it," he jokes.

"Well, if you do, you can fix it." He doesn't say anything. He moves to the front of the car and mimics my movement. "How did you learn how to fix car anyways?"

"Are you going to remember if I tell you?" he laughs.

I laugh sarcastically and nudge him. "Yes, I only drank a little tonight." He nods.

It takes him a second to respond, but when he does, his voice is a bit uneven. "My dad."

"What happened to him?" I ask quietly. I'm not really sure if he wanted to talk about, and I didn't to push him.

He slowly exhales, "I've read the report, and talked to a few guys who he was stationed with. They were on their route, when there were shots fired. Th-" he clears his throat, "there was a child, that's what one of the guys said, and my dad, well, he saved the child's life." I reach for his hand that laid on top of his lap and interlock our fingers.

The only sound that fills the air is the wind whistling and crickets chirping. I patiently wait for him to say something else, not wanting to push him. His piercing green eyes finally meet my eyes. "He only had two more months, and then he was going to be home." His eyes gloss over. "It was only two months, and he was going to be back home."

"We-we're you two close?" my voice is above a whisper.

"Very. He was my best friend, the best man I knew. He taught me almost everything I know." He stares blankly ahead, "I was in class when my mom called me and told me the news. I tried my best not to break. I had to be the strong one for my family because now I was the man of the family." He voice is shaky, and I give his hand a comforting squeeze.

Silence falls between us, and he takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. "That' the reason I stopped riding. My mom told you about the time I was bed ridden for a few weeks, well during that time, no one was around to help Pappy Joe. We couldn't afford to hire anybody, and Pappy Joe couldn't do the heavy lifting. He had a talk with me about stepping up and giving up riding, so that's exactly what I did, no matter how much I didn't want to."

I listen to him as he tells me stories about his dad, and the time they spent together. He tells me about the few times his dad would pull him out of school, so they could go to football games together. He tells me about the first time they both worked on a car together, and when he was listening to his dad talk about what went where and what did what in a car, it felt like a foreign language.

He tells me about the time his dad gave him his first driving lesson, and how he ended up crashing into their mailbox. He tells me about their family game nights they use to have, and how his dad always made sure Hayley won some how. Lucas went on speaking about everything he could remember about his father, and I was more than happy to hear. I never once let go of his hand.

"We never talk about him. Every time I try to reminisce with my mom about my father, she kind of shuts it down. Sometimes I don't think she realizes she does it." He looks at me. "Thank you for listening to me talk about him."

"It was my honor," I say softly. "He sounded like a great man."

Lucas nods. "He was. I'm sure he would have liked you just as much as my mom, Hayley and Pappy Joe like you." He smiles at me. "But I'm pretty sure I like you the most."

"You like me?" Nerves fill my voice.

He uses his feel hand to reach over and tuck a piece of my hair that had fallen in front of my face behind my ear. "I do."

"Me too," I shake my head, "I mean I like you, too," I trip over my own words, and it makes him chuckle.

A comfortable quietness washes over us. Neither one of us says anything. I look up at the sky, and the stars and moon are all shining bright. You can't get a view like this in New York. And just like that I'm thinking about how soon I'm going to have to leave again, leave him.

I look at Lucas, and his eyes are glued to the sky, and I'm trying to take in as much of his as I can. I look at our hands that are still interlocked with one another, and I don't want to let go. He turns his gaze to me, and his bright green orbs are staring right at me; I can feel my insides melt.

"Come to New York with me," the words rush out before I even know what I'm saying. His eyes widen, and I knew I shouldn't have said anything. "I'm sorry. I just, I don't want to say bye, and I have to leave by Tuesday. I saw where you grew up, and I thought maybe I'd show you were I did." I wait a second for a response, but when he doesn't say anything, I continue to ramble on. "I shouldn't have said anything. You can tell me no. It's okay."

He softly grins, and I have no idea what he is thinking. "Can I think about it?"

"Yeah, of course," I say a little too quickly. I return my gaze back to the sky, and the only thing ringing through my mind is what did I just do?

* * *

 _Lucas POV_

Waking up the next morning, I hear laughter already coming from outside. I pull myself out of bed and pull the curtains back, the sun blinding me. I see Riley and Hayley through the window. Hayley is teaching Riley the dance routine she learned yesterday and seeing them getting along makes the pitter patter in my heart quicken. Smiles elude from both their lips, and more the sound of their laughter fills my quiet room.

I quickly change before pulling the curtains back on the way, so I can see them clearly.

"Hayley really likes her," a voice startles me. I turn around and see my momma standing there, looking over my shoulders at them.

I turn my attention back out the window. "I know. She won't stop telling me."

"I don't think she's the only one that really likes her," my momma walks over to me and nudges me, and I chuckle.

I peer out the window just in time to see Hayley slip and reach out for Riley, bringing Riley down with her. I can see them both laugh as their lay on the grass, and I can feel the heaviness of bliss in my heart. I turn so that I'm facing my momma and slowly sigh.

"I told her about dad last night," I say barely audible. "I just feel like I can talk to her about everything and anything. I know we never talk about dad, but last night, was the first time in a really long time, and I felt…nice." I reach out and touch my momma's shoulder. I remember having to pick of the pieces of her when my dad passed away. "Momma, why don't we ever talk about him? It's been three years. I don't want the memory of him to be washed away." I stare out the window at Hayley, "She was only twelve when he passed away, but he left when she was nine. She doesn't have the memories I have, but she should know about him."

I watch tears fall from my momma's eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbles out. "It's not going to make senses, but I was, am, mad at your father for dying. We were supposed to grow old together, he promised me that. He promised we'd get to see our children fall in love with amazing people, and we'd spoiler our grandchildren." She wipes her cheeks. "He broke his promises, and I know I can't hold him to it, but…" she sniffles, "I miss him every single day. And not talking about him, I can pretend he's still over there." She turns her attention to me, "I'm sorry. I never wanted to take the memory of your father away from you." I see fresh tears fall from her eyes, and I pull her into a hug. I can feel her body tremble against mine.

"I'm sorry, momma. I didn't mean to-"

She pulls herself out of my hold and her eyes lock onto mine. "Don't apologize," she cuts me off. "You don't have any reason to be sorry. I promise we'll keep the memory of him alive." She turns her head in the direction of the window, "Hayley shouldn't forget him, and neither should you."

Quietness falls between us, and we both stare outside watching Hayley and Riley run through the routine, and each time I see Hayley become more and more sure of herself. At one point, Riley stops and cheers her on.

I clear my throat, "Riley invited me with her to New York. She leaves on Tuesday, but I don't think I'm going to go."

My momma eyes widen as she looks at me. She starts to shake her head, and I have no idea what she is thinking. "Do you want to go?"

I shrug, "I don't know." I look out the window at the beautiful brunette. "I know I'm not ready to say goodbye to her."

"Well, then I think you should go boy." My momma and I both jump at the sound of Pappy Joe. We turn on our heels in his direction.

"Who's going to help you with the ranch? I can't leave you to do everything. It's too much," I say.

Pappy Joe shakes his head. "We're doing good now. We can afford to bring someone on. You can't keep putting your life on hold anymore. It was wrong of me to ask you to stop riding when you father passed away, and I'm not going to make the same mistake."

"You asked him to quit riding?" My momma inquires, shooting daggers in Pappy Joe's direction.

"It was more of a mutual decision between the two of us," I say trying to save him. "I knew it was the right thing to do."

"Lucas, if you really want to go, you should go. We'll be okay here," my momma assures me. Her eyes move to the clock that's mount on the wall. "Hayley and I have to leave right now, or she's going to be late to the dance class." She gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks out my room, but not before giving Pappy Joe one last look. "You and I are going to talk later." Pappy Joe purses his lips together in a soft grin.

"Your mother's right," he says. "Don't let us stop you. Riley…she's special to you. You look at her the same way your father looked at your mother." We hear Hayley shout that they are leaving and Pappy Joe walks out to tell them bye.

I look back out the window, and Riley is already gazing at me. The pace in my heart fastens as she smiles and waves at me. I've only just met her, but I find myself not wanting to leave her side. I'm not ready to say goodbye.

I hurriedly toss on a pair of shoes and rush outside, but on my way out the front door, her and I collide.

"I'm so sorry!" I panic. She rubs her head, but the smile that was plastered on her face never once leaves.

She chuckles. "It's okay. I'm fine." Her brown eyes meet mine, and my heart feels like it's going to burst. "Where were you off into such a hurry any ways?"

"T-to talk to you," I stammer. She nods waiting for me to proceed. "I-is the offer to available? About me going to New York with you?" I ask, and as soon as the words leave my mouth, the smile on her face only grows.

"It is," she says shyly.

"Well, I'd love to go." She jumps into my arms, and I can feel her body melt against mine. The feeling of her pressed against me feels right. It feels like this is where she belongs, where I belong.

* * *

So, I don't know how I feel about adding Lucas' point of view in, but I felt like I needed to for this particular part. I don't know if I should continue to do it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note:_ _I absolutely hate this chapter! I feel like it is all over the place, and I'm sorry about. I cut this chapter shorter than what it was supposed to be, but because I had already written it chapter 9 will be out sooner. If I have time, possibly in the next day or two. Fingers cross. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I'm sorry._

* * *

The weekend had passed faster than I had thought, and before I knew it was Monday night, and I still hadn't told my parents about me inviting Lucas to New York.

I told Auggie Saturday night, and he seemed to be happy. He said he was excited to meet the person that has his sister all smiley, but he warned me of dad possibly overreacting, and mom's reaction. I told Farkle the same night, and he seemed happy to hear. He said he's seen a change in my mood since meeting Lucas, a good change. Although, he wasn't too happy about hearing I forgave Maya, I didn't explain because it wasn't my story, but I told him she is our Maya and we love her.

Sunday night, I muscled up enough courage to tell Maya. I wasn't too sure how she was going to react, and I was a little nervous. She was a bit hesitant at first about the idea of Lucas coming, but she eventually came around. She was more concern about where he'd be sleeping, but I told her we have a perfectly comfortable pull out sofa bed; plus, we stayed with him in his family home.

However, now, sitting in the guest bedroom, that I've been staying in, staring down at my phone, I can feel the fear coming in. Tonight, I plan to tell my parents. I'm trying to find the nerve to make the call. I told Lucas that I'll be out in a bit, but that was almost thirty minutes ago. I'm afraid of my mom's reaction the most. Our relationship is not the most solid right now, and I'm scared that she's going to say something, and I'm not going to be able to control what I'm going to say.

I press the home bottom on my phone, and my screen lights up—9:22, that means it's 10:22 in New York. It's a little late, but I know if I wait another day, I'll keep thinking of reasons to push it off, and the next thing I know, Lucas and I will be standing at my parents' front door. I slowly exhale and start to push in my mom's cell phone number, who was more likely to answer this late.

The line rings twice before I can hear my mom's voice coming through my phone.

 _Hey honey. Is everything okay? It's a little late._ Her questions ring inside my ear.

I sigh softly. **_I'm sorry I didn't mean to call this late, but everything is fine._** My voice strays off a little at the end. I exhale deeply. I can either be around the bush and slowly lead to the new, or I can just blurt it out. I part my lips, but nothing falls out. I've said things to my mom during these past few weeks I never thought I would, why is this so hard?

 _Well, not that I don't love talking to you, but shouldn't you be resting. I know you said you leave in the morning to start making your way home. I don't want you being tired while on the road._ She says in one breath.

 ** _Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about._** I rub my free hand against my thigh.

 _What, are you going to be gone longer?_ I hear her tone deflate.

 ** _What? No. I'm leaving tomorrow to go home, but_** … ** _but I'm bringing someone with me to New York._** I wait for my mom to respond. I have no idea what she is going to say, and the longer she stays silent the more worried I get. I don't regret asking Lucas to come with me. I was in no way ready to say bye to him. **_Mom?_**

 _Yeah, I'm here._ She clears her throat. _Is the person you bringing the young man that you've been staying with?_

 ** _It is._** I can't help the small smirk that finds its way to my lips.

 _Lucas, right?_ She questions, and I mumble a soft yes. I can hear her sigh, but it isn't long with distress. It wasn't a sigh that was filled with frustration. It was a sigh with what I think is content. _I'm actually happy to hear that._ My mouth gapes open slightly in shock. That wasn't what I was expecting from her. _Auggie's showed my pictures you've sent to him. Some of the places you've been too, but the ones that stood out the most are the few of you in pictures smiling. I've seen you smile almost every single day, and I always thought they were real and filled with such happiness, but that was before I had something to compare them to. I haven't seen a real Riley smile in a really long time…. So, I was a little worried that once you came back, that happiness would slowly start to fade. I don't know if this young man has anything to do with your smile, but you left his home and went back a couple days later, so I'm going to take the safe guess that it does._ I can feel a small rush of heat run up my cheeks.

I clear my throat. **_That wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I just…I guess I expected you to tell me it was a bad idea, but…thank you mom._** I say through my smile. **_Who would have thought me leaving would have brought us closer?_** I chuckle slightly, but meaning every single word.

 _Maybe you did have the right idea about leaving after all._ She clears her throat. _But, you are going need to tell your father._ _He's sleeping right now, so maybe tomorrow tell him._

 ** _Yeah, of course._**

 _So…, Lucas, what's he like?_

 ** _He's caring, kind, brave, funny._** The words fly out of my mouth. **_He's...he's great._** I feel a small ache in my cheeks from the cheeky smile that made its way to my lips, and I can hear a light laugh coming from my mom. **_And he's not too bad on the eyes._** I say a little quieter, and her snickering continues.

 _You seem to be smitten with him._ I want to tell her I think it more than that. I want to tell her that the feelings I'm feeling for Lucas go beyond being smitten, but I don't want to push things with her quite yet. So, I'll let my mom think that what it is, even though I know it's more.

My mom and I talk a little longer. I tell her about Lucas taking me around and showing me some of his favorite places. I tell her about the dinner he took me too, and how it is his Topanga's. I tell her about Hayley, Elizabeth, and Pappy Joe, and how they were so welcoming to me. I tell her about Maya, and how she stayed in Beaumont, but I don't go into details about who Maya is staying with. However, I do tell my mom about me and Maya making up.

I tell her about the dance classes that I've taken, and how I lose myself when I dance, and how it's one of the few times I feel comfortable in my skin. I tell her how when I get back home I want to continue to take some dance classes. I tell her I have no idea what I'm doing, but for some reason my body does.

Before either one of us knew, half an hour had already passed, and I hear my mom try to swallow back a yawn.

I laugh lightly. **_Mom, I'll talk to you tomorrow. It's getting late, and you have work in the morning._**

She yawns again. _Okay sweetie. I love you. I can't wait until you're home. We miss you, and I'm looking forward to meeting Lucas._

A smile creeps on my lips. **_I love and miss you, too, and I can't wait for you to meet Lucas. Goodnight, mom._**

 _Goodnight, Riley, and don't forget you need to tell your father._

 ** _I promise tomorrow I'll tell him._** We exchange one last goodbye before hanging up. I let out a long sigh. I told one parent, now, I just have to tell the other.

* * *

The next morning, when Lucas and I had gotten up and ready to leave, Hayley had already gone to school, and I know Lucas couldn't leave without telling her bye. So, we waited until she got home. I think Lucas was a little nervous to leave his family, especially Hayley. So, as I watched them tell each other bye, it was sweet and sad.

It was the first time they were going to be away from each other for longer than a few days, and to see Hayley get a little teary-eyed tugged at my heart strings. Elizabeth asked me to take care of her son, and I promised her I would. Hayley made me promise that I wouldn't forget about her, and I told her that it was not possible. And Pappy Joe, told me to make sure Lucas has fun.

Lucas and I have been driving for a few hours, but an hour or so into the drive I had fallen asleep. When I wake up, I see the sun low and reds and oranges filling the sky. I tiredly stretch and let out a quiet groan, and that's when I hear chuckling. I look over and see a smiling Lucas glancing at me.

"Well, a good evening to you," he laughs.

I smile, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry," I shift in my seat, trying to readjust myself. "Car rides tend to put me to sleep. Anyways, where are we?" I rub my eyes.

"We just about to enter Mississippi according to the GPS." I nod.

"If you want, you can pull over and I can drive." I part my lips to say something else, but just as I do, I hear my phone rings. I bend over, grabbing my purse and setting it on my lap as I search through for my phone, and my eyes widen when I see the number of missed calls and text, most from my dad. "Oh my god, I forgot!" I say in a frenzy.

I see Lucas quickly glimpse at me before returning his attention to the road. "Yeah, your phone has been going off for the last hour or two. I didn't know whether or not to wake you. Should I have?" he asks almost worried.

I shake my head, "It's my dad. I was supposed to call him today, and I completely spaced. Or I made myself forget. I should-" I stop once I hear my ringtone and feel the vibration in my hand. I look down to see my dad not only calling, but requesting a video chat. "And that's my dad. I should probably answer this." Lucas nods, and I hit accept as I extend my arm out in front of me.

"Hey dad," I smile sheepishly at him.

"Riley!" he exclaims. He's having a difficult time deciding whether to smile or frown at me. "Are you in the car right now? Riley, are you driving and talking on the phone? I thou-"

"Whoa, dad," I cut him off. "I'm not driving. Actually, that's what I need to talk to you about."

My dad furrows his eyebrows at my words. "Does it have anything to do with what you have to tell me? Mom said you called last night because you wanted to talk to us."

I nod slowly, and my dad's eyes are locked on me. "You said to keep my eyes open, and I might be surprised with the places I see and people that I meet."

He smiles, "I did say that."

"Well, I met someone who's pretty incredible." The words leave my mouth before my mind realized what I said, and I feel myself blushing. Lucas and I glance at each other at the same time, and he smiles coyly at me, and I instantly look away trying to hide the change of color in my cheeks. "So, I… might have invited him to come to New York with me."

I watch my dad's eyes widen. "Him? Him who?"

"Lucas. Remember the stranger that I was staying with?" My dad nods. "Well, he isn't much of a stranger anymore." I laugh a little in hopes of him releasing some of the tension I see in his face. I wait for him to say something, but he doesn't. He just looks at me with a blank expression. "You know mom was happy about it. Dad, he's really nice. I promise you'll like him."

He groans, "I wanna see him. He's there with you, right? Can I see him?" My gaze moves from my phone screen to Lucas, and he looks at me and I see nervousness wash over his face. I try my best to muffle my laugh, but a small chuckle escapes. "Well," I shift my line of sight back to my dad, and I nod, and at the moment I hate that Auggie showed him how to video chat.

I tap my screen, switching from my front camera to my back camera and hold it out so my dad can see Lucas, but Lucas can't see my dad. "H-hello, sir," Lucas stammers a little, his eyes glued onto the road. I can see his body tense up, and he shifts in his seat.

My dad's eyes are wide, his mouth agape. "You're Lucas? But, you're like 46!" My dad exclaims.

"Sir, I'm 22."

My dad waves his hand, but only I can see, "Topanga!" he yells, and I watch as Lucas becomes more nervous.

"What do you want, Cory?" I hear my mom's voice. It doesn't take her long to take the phone from my dad, and I switch the camera back to the front.

"Hey mom," I smile.

"Hey Riley!" she smiles at me. "Are you on the road?" I nod. "So, what has your father so worked up over her?" Her eyes move from me to my dad waiting for an answer.

I let out a small chuckle. "Well, I told him I invited Lucas to come back with me to New York." My mom smiles knowingly.

"No, no, no," my dad starts. He makes his way towards my mom and pushes his face forward—almost as if he is trying to push through the screen. "I got worked up because she is bringing someone who looks like…like," he shakes his head, "Riley show her." Again, I glance over to Lucas as he glances at me, giving each other faint smiles.

I tap the screen again, showing Lucas to my mom. "Well, you were right. He isn't too bad on the eyes." My mom laughs, and I see my dad scolding at her.

I instantly feel my heat up, "Mom!" I exclaim, and I can hear a chuckle come from Lucas. I change the camera back to me. "I-I have to go. I love you guys, and I'll see you all in a few days.

My dad takes a deep breath. "We love you and can't wait to see you, and now, I guess meet your new friend. He is just a friend, right?" His eyebrows rise.

My mouth becomes slightly dry, and I see Lucas from the corner of my eyes—waiting for an answer. He and I only had that one kiss, well two including the one I don't remember. It's obvious there is something there between him and I, but I also just got out of a long term relationship.

"I, uh…my phone is dying. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I say out of a panic, and I hear my mom's laughter before I hurriedly hang up. I stare down at my phone and let out a deep breath. I look over at Lucas, "So, those were my parents, and you'll be meeting them along with my a few other people," I try to say as casually as I can.

"Well, I can't wait to meet them," Lucas says with a small grin.

"Yeah, let's see if you feel the same way once you meet them." Laughter falls from both of us.

After our laughter subsides, there is a silence that circles the car—the only sound is the radio playing. Lucas clears his throat, "So, you think I'm not too bad on the eyes," he says smiling at me, and I can't help the butterflies that flutter and the increase in my heartbeat. I laugh trying to hide my nerves. "Well, I think you're beautiful."

I don't say anything as my eyes search for his, and when they lock on his, I can't help the smile that finds its way to my lips. I am really looking forward to the next few days _alone_ with Lucas.

* * *

We drive for a few more hours before Lucas pulls off the highway into Ridgeland, Mississippi, and he drives us to the hotel I called on an hour ago.

When we get into the hotel room, Lucas makes his way to his bed as he lets out a small yawn, and I move to mine. I set my stuff down, and I look for a change of clothes, and then make my way to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

I walk out of the bathroom towel drying my hair. "Okay, Lucas the sh-" I finally pull my gaze away from the floor and to his bed to see him sleeping. I can hear his faint breathing, and I can't help but stare at him. He looks so peaceful, and I almost want to walk over to him and run my fingers through his already disheveled hair.

For a second, I think about waking him up, but he was the one who just drove seven hours, only stopping to put gas or get something quick to eat. I know how exhausting it can be.

I move around our hotel room to my bed, and shuffle through my things looking for my cellphone charger. When I finally catch a glimpse of the time on my phone, I see that it's only a little after eight, and because I slept for a few hours in the car I'm not really that tired. I walk over to the TV in the room, but I stop when I hear faint laughter coming from outside.

As I move to the window, my phone starts ringing and I see Lucas star stirring in his bed. I move to nightstand where my phone is charging, and I see Hayley's name across my screen. I quickly hit accept and press the phone to my ear.

 ** _Hello._** I whisper.

 _Riley? Is Lucas okay? His phone is going straight to voicemail, and he said he'd call as soon as you guys stopped where you guys were going to be staying for the night._ I hear the worry in her tone.

I chuckle quietly. **_He's fine. He's just sleeping right now, and his phone is probably dead._** I look over Lucas' bed, and I picture for a second lying next to him, but I quickly push that thought out of my head. I clear my throat. **_We just got into the hotel about forty minute ago._**

I hear her slowly sigh. _Lucas hasn't even been gone for a whole day, but it was weird without him around here. Then today, Cuddle Bunnies came on, and it was one of Lucas' favorite shows, and I use to watch reruns with him. Whenever it was on, Lucas and I would watch together._

 ** _Is it still on?_** I ask in a hush tone. **_The show…is it still on._** She mumbles a quiet yeah. **_Well, give me a second. Maybe I can find it here on the TV, and we can watch together._** I walk over to the dresser that the TV lays onto of. I turn it on and grab the remote and look the TV guide until I see the channel where the show is playing on.

Hayley tries to fill me in on all the character as the show plays, and sometimes she gets too distracted and I hear her laughter come through the phone. She tells me about her and Lucas' favorite episode, and how it felt weird earlier when she watched it without him.

We stay on the phone for half an hour longer, before I hear Elizabeth shouting for Hayley to start getting ready for bed.

 _I have to go, but can you make sure Lucas calls me tomorrow._

 ** _I'll make sure he calls, I promise._**

 _Thank you, and Riley…thank you for inviting Lucas with you. I'm sad his gone, but I know he would have been sadder without you around._ Her words send a slight blush up my cheeks. _Take care of my brother._

 ** _Of course, I will._** I hear Elizabeth shout for Hayley again, and I laugh quietly. **_Goodnight, Hayley._**

 _Goodnight, Riley._

I hang up the phone and put my phone back on the charger. I push myself against the headboard and I continue to watch the show until I hear a muffled laugh that startles me. I look over to see Lucas rubbing his eyes and pushing himself up.

"I didn't know you watched Cuddle Bunnies," his voice is groggy.

I smile, "I don't. Hayley called, she was worried about you since you still call. Anyways, she told me how you two watch it together, and her and I watched an episode before she had to go to bed."

He swings his legs over the bed, not breaking his eyes off the screen. He smiles, "I remember one time, my junior year of high school, me and Hayley stayed up all night. It was a school night, and we were up until three maybe four in the morning watching Cuddle Bunnies. The next morning while we were eating breakfast we couldn't keep our eyes open. Our mom was so mad, but we didn't go to school that day. My mom sent us back to our rooms and we slept for a little while longer only to wake up and watch more Cuddle Bunnies," he laughs. The whole time I watched him. I watched his eyes sparkle with light, and the smile not once leaving his face.

Lucas pulls his gaze away from the TV and to me, and he smiles once he realizes that I've been looking at him. I shake my head, trying to pull myself out of my trance. "I promised Hayley you would call tomorrow. I don't know if you want to call her now, she was going to start getting ready for bed."

He slowly starts to stand up, "I'll text her, but first I'm going to take a shower." I nod, and I watch him shuffle through his bags looking for a change of clothes and disappear into the bathroom.

I start to move around in my bed trying to get comfortable, and apparently, I was more tired than I thought I was. I wanted to wait for him to get out of the shower, maybe talk a little bit. Maybe talk about exactly what we were because if I'm being honest since my dad asked earlier, the question has been ringing in my ear. However, once my head hit the pillow, I feel my eyes growing heavier and heavier, and soon I was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lucas and I don't waste any time getting up and checking out of the room. Ridgeland was just a spot to rest. I'm sure I'd would have been able to find someplace to visit, but I'm kind of excited to get back to New York; see my family, show Lucas where I grew up, where my friends and I hung out at every day after school, where I went when I wanted to hide from everyone— I wanted to show him everything.

After a five hour drive, we stop Huntsville, Alabama. There was one place I had to visit. Uncle Shawn had mention it briefly when I spoke to him, and he said every single time he tried going the place was closed. He said I was taking a gamble going so late in the season, but I wailing to make the spot anyways.

"So, where are we going?" Lucas asks.

I pull my gaze away from the road and look at him quickly and then back to the road. "There is a place called Harmony Park Safari. You drive almost in a loop for two miles and there are animals roaming freely. My uncle told me about it. Although, he never had the chance to drive through because it was always closed. So, there might be a chance that we drove all this way for nothing," I say under my breath. I glance at him quickly, "You know I never asked you if there was any place you wanted visit. I'm sorry."

Lucas smiles, "It's okay. This is your adventure, I'm just happy to be along for the ride."

"Are you sure?" I ask just as the building comes into view. "Because if there is any place at all we'll go."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm fine with wherever we go." I can feel his eyes on me, and I can't help the butterflies in my stomach, and the blush that runs up my cheeks—that I fail miserably at hiding.

After arriving at the building, Lucas and I go in and buy a bucket of food that we can feed to the animals, then return to the car to follow the short line of vehicles that are formed outside the gated area. I can't help but bounce a little in my seat, and I hear laughter coming from Lucas.

"You know, we can switch if you want, so you can enjoy it," Lucas say, and I pull my gaze away from the cars upfront and to him.

"It's okay. You drove all day yesterday, I can take my turn."

He smiles, "You aren't going to get too excited?"

I scrunch up my face and purse my lips together in a soft smile. "Okay you might be right." Lucas nods as he opens the passenger door. He walks around to the driver's side, and I crawl over to the passenger's seat.

It takes just a few minutes before we reach the front gate, and I can see car after car with hands dangling out with cups feeding animals. I'm getting excited by the minute.

* * *

 **Lucas POV**

I look over at Riley, and I try my best to contain my laughter. I think she looks absolutely adorable, and I can fill a fluttering in my stomach. Her brown eyes meet mine, and I see a light and happiness shining through.

When it's our turn to drive through, I use the crank to roll down the window and one of the workers gives us the rules. After the worker steps towards the gate, and Riley and I watch as the worker pushes the gate open. As soon as we are inside the gated area, I look over to Riley and a smile instantly spreads across her lips, and there goes the fluttering again in my stomach.

I roll up my window a little as Riley rolls down hers a little above halfway. It doesn't take long for animals to start approaching the car, well my side of the car. I fill one of the cups up and stick it out the window just as a couple of ostriches approach my window, and I hear a small huff come from Riley.

"Now, I see why you wanted to switch places," she jokes, and I chuckle lightly.

Riley and I stay feeding the few ostriches a little longer, well she watches since they have yet to go on her side. But, it doesn't seem to bother her. Her eyes on stuck on them while the eat from the cup, however, my eyes are stuck on her.

We drive a little more ahead, and the more we drive the more I see her eyes shine. I'm almost certain I've never seen someone look more beautiful and happy than at this very moment.

I stop again when Riley shouts that she sees a zebra, pointing out my window. I roll my window down a little more, and I stick the cup out again, and I can't help but notice the long sigh Riley releases.

"Why are they all going on your side? Are you wearing a secret cologne or something?" she asks squinting a little. She leans towards me slightly and sniffs, and I'm almost certain she can hear my heart racing.

She leans in just enough, and I can smell her warm lavender vanilla body spray. "You smell really nice." The words rush out of my mouth before I can process what I just said. She looks up at me, and our eyes meet—green on brown.

"Th-thank you," she says nervously with a grin. Our eyes stay lock for a minute, oblivious to the outside world. I swear I could get lost in her eyes all day.

I continue to drive through, and I laugh at the few times Riley is startled by the animals that finally approach her side of the car. But it only lasts for more than a second. Instead, of using the cup, she grabs the food in her hand and stretches her arm out, releasing a small giggle every time the animals eat it.

We see a number of animals during the drive—bosons, zebras, ostriches, deer, a donkey, a camel, gators that are gated off, buffalo, peacocks, a kangaroo that doesn't come near the car. With each animal, we see, Riley is overjoyed.

The view of where we came in from slowly starts to come into view, as do the line of cars. It seems to be taking a longer time leaving here than it was to enter, but as we get closer I can why, so can Riley.

We watch as people reach out of the car—mostly kids with their parents hanging on to them. They reach their arms up, and Riley and I watch giraffes reach down to eat the food. Again, I see the excitement in Riley's eyes, and I can't help the smirk that plays on my lips.

We wait patiently for our turn with the music playing from the car stereo. A song starts playing that I'm not familiar with, but Riley seems to be. She stares out the window absent mindedly, and I don't think she realizes it, but she softly starts to sing along.

 _You laugh at all the jokes  
Even the ones you know  
Funny I'm doing that, too  
I love the crowded room  
The one string that's out of tune  
Trust me, I feel like I do_

I can't help but to watch her as her lips move and get lost in her voice.

 _Let me love the lonely out of you  
Let me love the pain you're going through  
I think I've saved myself by saving you  
Let me love the lonely out of you _

Each time she sings a word I get lost. I've gotten lost with the way her body moves when I watched her dance, but hearing her sing has me captivated. Riley, she is…is amazing, and yet I'm almost certain that isn't the right word to use to describe her.

She parts her lips to sing the next verse, but she pulls her attention away from the window to me and stops. She smiles softly. "You're staring. Do I have something on my face or something?" She lifts her hands, and I shake myself out of my daze.

"What? No. You…you have an incredible voice." She bites her bottom lips, and I a hue of red run up her cheeks. My eyes drop down to her lips, and right now, all I can think about is smashing mine against hers.

She lets out a small chuckle. "Thank you." She turns her head just a bit so she is staring at the window, but I don't look away from her. I'm trying to take in every single second I can with her, take in everything about her, everything I can learn about her.

It's finally our turn to feed the giraffes. Riley doesn't waste any time extending the top half of her body out of the car as I pull up front of the two giraffes. I can hear her laughing, and it makes my heart soar.

I have no idea what Riley is doing to me, but I don't mind it one bit.

For a second, I think I see Riley losing her balance, and out of instinct, I reach over and place my hands on her waist to steady her, and I hear her breath hitch. I wait for to tell me she is okay, and that I can let go, but she doesn't. Instead, I feel her relax under my touch, so I leave my hands where they are.

We stay like this for a few minutes then Riley starts to slowly lower herself back in. "I'm sorry about grabbing onto you." I say as I place my hands back onto the steering wheel, and slowly start to drive away out of the gated area.

She smiles, and then slowly and hesitantly reaches over taking my hand in hers and interlocking our fingers. "It's okay. I didn't mind at all." She gently pulls our interlocked hands onto her lap, and I wonder if she feels how perfectly we fit together, how right this feels.

* * *

 **Riley's POV**

I stare down at our interlocked fingers, and the first thought that jumps in my head is that I never felt what I am feeling at this exact moment with Devin, or any other relationship from my past for that matter—the feeling that this is exactly where I belong.

After leaving the zoo, I reluctantly pull my hand out of Lucas' and look around for me phone. I search for somewhere to eat, ignoring my missed phone calls. I manage to find a cafe that is nearby.

When we arrive at the café, and it dawns on me that I have yet to find a hotel for the night. So, after we order our food, I start calling hotels. I call a few before I find one that has a room with two bed available, and just as I hang up the phone the waitress comes and sets our food in front of us.

A few hours later, I pulls into an open parking in front of the hotel, and we grab our things and head to the entrance. When we walk inside, we see two people behind the counter laughing, but as soon as they notice us, they do their bust to stifle it.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the brown-eyed girl asks.

"I called earlier today for a reservation under Riley Matthews," I say, and the girl starts typing away on the keyboard.

I notice the guy sitting in the chair adjacent from her, and he can't seem to pull his eyes away from the girl.

"Yes, Riley Mathews. A single queen bed for a night."

I tilt my head, "Actually, it's supposed to be two queen beds." The girl's eyebrows furrow at my words.

"I'm sorry. Give me a minute, I'll see if we have a room with two beds available." Lucas, me, and the guy, who's nametag reads Gerald and who has yet to look away from her, all wait and listen to the typing of the keyboard and the clicking of the mouse.

After about a minute or two, the girl clears hers throat, "I'm sorry, but we don't seem to have anything with double beds, only singles."

I think about calling a different hotel, but I had called three before this one and none of them had a room with two beds. I look over my shoulder to Lucas, and he grins at me nodding. "It's okay. We'll take the room." And, if I was being honest with myself, I'm pretty happy about this situation.

When we get to the room, I don't know why we are both still shocked when we see one bed resting in the middle of the room. We both shuffle inside, the door slowly closing behind us. Lucas walks over to the small chaise by the window, dropping his bags on the ground. "I can sleep if you'd like," Lucas says plopping himself down.

I slowly take a step towards the bed and sit at the foot of the bed, dropping my bags on the floor next to my feet. "Are you sure?" I ask, and he nods.

"Do you mind if I take a shower first? It's just last time you took longer than I had anticipated, and I fell asleep," he laughs.

I smile at him, "Yeah, that's fine."

Lucas grabs a change of clothes before disappearing into the bathroom, and I take that time to finally check my phone. I have a few missed calls from parents, a few from Auggie, and my Uncle Shawn.

I quickly call back my parents and tell them about my day, and again, they tell me they are excited to see me. I try calling Auggie, but he doesn't answer, instead, he sends me a message saying he's too busy to talk because he is studying for a test he has tomorrow.

The last call I make is to Shawn. The phone rings once before he's voice pierces through. _Riley! Can you tell me about this guy Maya is staying with?!_ His voice basically fills the room. _She told me she was with Marcel seeing potential clients, but today she calls me and tells me that she actually stayed in Texas with some guy she just met._

 ** _Yeah,_** I clear my throat. **_She stayed with someone we met. He's name is-_**

 _Isaiah Babineaux, but what can you tell me about him._

 ** _He's really nice. Actually, I met him before Maya joined me. He had car trouble, so I gave him a ride to a hotel, and then when Maya and I first got to Texas and the car broke down, he and his friend Lucas helped Maya and I. He's a good person. I promise Uncle Shawn. I wouldn't have left her with him if I didn't believe that._** I hear the bathroom door open, and I see Lucas walk out just as he is pulling his shirt on.

Thoughts start racing through my mind as soon as my eyes lock on him, and I hadn't realized I was staring until I heard my name being called out from the other end of the phone, and I shake my head pulling myself back to reality, and Lucas smiles coyly at me.

 ** _You know what, his friend Lucas is with me. He's coming back to New York to-_**

 _Wait, wait, wait,_ he cuts me off. _Maya is staying with someone she only just met, and you are bringing someone home._ He slowly exhales. _I'm going to take a guess here and say your dad didn't handle it very well._

I laugh. **_You would have guessed right, but Uncle Shawn I promise Maya is in good hands._**

 _And what about you? Are you in good hands? You said his friend Lucas is with you, right?_ I mumble a yes. _Can I talk to him? Actually, that wasn't a question. I'd like to talk to him._ I've only heard the 'dad tone' in Uncle Shawn's voice a few times, and right now, it's one of those times.

My eyes move to Lucas, and I give him a weak smile. "My Uncle Shawn would like to talk to you." I lower my phone and place it behind my back. "You really don't have to if you don't want to," I try my best to whisper, but I can hear a faint objection coming from my phone, and Lucas reaches out his hand. I give him a small smile before passing it over.

My fingertips touch his, and I feel a jolt of electricity shoot through me. I look down out our hands, neither one of us has yet to move.

 _Hello?_ My Uncle Shawn's voice is barely heard, and we instantly pull our hands away from one another.

"I-I'm going to take a shower." I stammer a little.

Lucas slowly places the phone to his ear and saunters to the chaise that he's going to be sleeping on for the night, and I pick up one of my bags to start searching through for a something comfortable.

"Hello?" I hear Lucas says a little nervous from behind me. "Lucas Friar, sir."

Part of me wants to stay a listen to what Lucas says, but he already sounds nervous, and if I were to stay around and watch him, I'm sure it'll only make it worse. So, once I find my clothes, I give him a sympathetic smile before stepping into the bathroom.

I turn on the shower and let it run for a minute before striping my clothes off and stepping into the shower. I close my eyes as I face the shower head and let the water run down my body, washing the day away. There are only a few things the water can't wash away—the feeling of Lucas' hands on my waist, the feeling of his hand in mine, the feeling undeniable chemistry I feel around him.

I understand that I just met him, and some might think what I'm feeling for him is lust. And, maybe some of it is, but it goes beyond that. I know it. What I'm feeling is more a simple infatuation or a silly crush. I feel drawn to him and feeling something I've never felt.

When I get out the shower, I quickly dry myself off and towel dry my hair before getting dress and walk back into the room. That is when I see a distress Lucas sitting on the small sofa still on my phone. I try to swallow my laughter, but it fights its way through.

I put my clothes from today away, and I walk towards Lucas extending my hand. "Mr. Hunter, sir. I don't mean to interrupt you, but Riley would like to talk to you." He lets out a small sigh of relief once the phone is in my hands. "I'm going to call home," he whispers as he grabs his phone, and walking out of the room.

 ** _Uncle Shawn,_** I say as soon as the door closes.

 _Riley, I was talking to Lucas._ Shawn says.

 ** _Yes, for about twenty minutes. I can only imagine what you said._** I tease, and Uncle Shawn snickers

 _I didn't say anything bad. I just asked him questions about his friend Isaiah. I wanted to make sure Maya is really in good hands, then I had to make sure Lucas didn't have any wrong intentions with you._ Shawn sighs. _But, he seems to be one of the good ones, and someone your dad should be very scared about._ He laughs, but his laugh is soon followed by a sigh.

 _I'm proud of you, Riley. You finally did something for you and only you. Maya told me and Katy about how she and Devin were trying to come up with a plan to deceive you, and as much as I love Maya, I was happy to hear that you finally stood up for yourself. I've watched as you let everyone walk over you in the past, and this time you didn't. I'm happy you took the road trip, and I'm excited to hear about everything when you get back. You might have visited some of the same places I did, but everyone notices different things about the same places._

He clears his throat. _It's getting late, and I have an early day tomorrow. Goodnight. Love you, kiddo._

 ** _Love you too, Uncle Shawn._** I hang up my phone, and I grab my journal and start writing about the last two days until Lucas comes back.

* * *

I've been lying her listening to Lucas shuffling around trying to get comfortable. When we getting ready for bed, I told him I can sleep on the chaise, but he refused.

I turn on my side to look at him. I see him struggling to keep his legs from hanging over, and I know I'm not going to be able to sleep comfortable knowing he isn't going to sleep well at all tonight. "Lucas?" I whisper, and he turns his focus to me.

I can see his green eyes shine from the moonlight that dimly lights the room, and I swear I can get lost in them. Without think my lips start moving.

"I-if," I clear my throat, "if you want, we can share the bed." My voice is low and a bit hopeful. I can feel my heart beating a mile a minute at the possibly of him and I sharing a bed.

Lucas slowly pushes himself up on his elbows, and I can see his eyes slightly widen. "Are you sure?"

I slowly sit up. "Yeah, there's plenty of room. It's just I can hear you tossing and turning trying to get comfortable, and you won't let me sleep there, so the least I can do is offer to share the bed. It's really okay."

"Only if you're sure." His eyes gaze at me, waiting for me to confirm that I'm really okay with the idea and him and I sharing the bed.

The corner of my lips slowly upturn into a soft grin. "I am," I say as I scoot over making room for him, and he slowly stands up, grabs his blanket and saunters over the bed, and my heart feel like it's going to explode.

We slowly start to settle in the bed, trying to get comfortable. He is facing towards the outside of the bed, as am I, but I can hear his body heat.

I try for about ten minutes to try and get comfortable. Moving as little and as slowly as possible, not wanting to wake Lucas, but at this moment, I seem to be restless—and I'm almost certain it's because I'm sharing the bed with Lucas.

A few more minutes go by, and I let out a frustrating sigh; it being louder than I had meant for it to be.

"Are you okay?" Lucas whispers, and not long after I feel a bit a movement.

I hesitantly turn over, and I met with hypnotizing eyes and a weak smile—almost instantly a warm feeling consumes my body.

"I'm fine. I just…can't get comfortable." I immediately notices the concern on his face, and I know he's probably thinking it's because he's in the bed with me. "I'm just not really tired."

"Me neither, so how about we stay up and lay here and talk."

I can't help the smile that eludes from my face. "I'd really like that."

Lucas and I lay there talking about everything and nothing. He tells me about the time he was going to run away when he was eight because he was tired of Hayley messing with his favorite action figure. He tells me about the time he was twelve and broke his arm when he fell from a tree trying to get a scared cat down. He tells me about the first time he took the car without asking, and how he ended up grounded for a month. He tells me about the few fights he picked after his dad's death, and I notice he avoids eye contact with me. So, I place my hand on his arm trying my best to comfort him.

I tell Lucas about my undying grudge against Auggie for biting the face off my favorite bear, and how to this very day I still tease him about it. I tell him about the time I hide eleven bunnies in my room for a week before one escaped, and my mom found it. I tell him about the rocky relationship between my mom and I, and how me taking this trip seems to have helped it, and how I only hopes it stays like this.

When I finally catch a glimpse of the clock, I realize that we had been talking for hours. There wasn't a single second of an awkward silence, or silence at all. It was as if once we started talking, we couldn't stop. Talking to Lucas has become one of my favorite things to do, but I still don't know what we are to each other.

I take a deep breath and slowly release it. "Yesterday, my dad asked if we were just friends, and I've been trying to figure it out myself. Are we just friends?"

He doesn't say anything at first, instead, I watch as his hand slowly finds mine. "Riley, what I feel for you is definitely more than friendly, but I know you just got out of a long term relationship." I feel his thumb rub the side of my index finger, and a surge of energy runs through my body.

"And if we ever become more than friends, I would love that." His doesn't look up from our hands, and my eyes don't leave his face. "I really really like you, Riley, and if we continue to be in each other's lives, I can easily fall in love you. It might actually be safe to say that, that is exactly what is happening. I know it sounds crazy because we only just met, but you are," I watch a smile cross his lips, and he slowly pulls his gaze up to meet my eyes, "an incredible person." I notice how he used the same words I used to describe him to my dad.

"I understand if you don't feel the same, and but I just want you to know how I feel."

I don't say anything because sometimes actions speak louder than words. My eyes drop down to his lips, and without thinking, I lean forward capturing his lips with mine. I feel Lucas pull me towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around me, and I snake my arms around his neck. The kiss in electrifying, and well worth the wait.

It doesn't take long for either one of us to deepen the kiss, trying to get as much as each other as possible.

I pull away slightly, and I can hear the sound of our heavy breathing. My eyes meet his, "I think you should know that I feel the same way too." He smiles, and my heart feels like it wants to jump out of my chest at the sight, and in one swift motion his lips are on mine again.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm so sorry that this took so long! I had major writer's block, but I wanted to make sure I got this out before I left for the weekend. It's the best, but I hope it'll do._

* * *

Waking up the next day, I don't immediately open my eyes because as long as they're closed I'm playing last night in my head—Lucas and I tangled in each other's arms.

I can still feel his lips pressed against mine. I can still feel the way his tongue nervously traced my bottom lip pleading for entrance, and I didn't hesitate to grant it to him. I can still feel his arms around me—the way his hands itched their way under my shirt and on my bare back.

I can still feel the heat of his body against mine, and the way we tried to pull each other as close as possible. What I can most definitely still feel is the bolt of electricity that shot throughout my body, and that was filled with ever need and want for Lucas.

Things between Lucas and I got intense and heated fast, but it didn't feel wrong…it felt right…it felt perfect. I wanted nothing more than to pulled his shirt off his body and have him pull my shirt off mine to reveal my bare chest, but something stopped us—even though it was obvious neither one wanted to.

I keep my eyes closed for a minute longer, still living in the memory, but then they slowly flutter open. I was hoping to wake up next to Lucas, instead, there's on one. I touch the spot where Lucas once laid, thinking that I might still be able to feel the warmth of his body, but it's cold only showing that he's been gone for a while, and a sting of disappointment rushes through me.

I blink a few times trying to clear the blurriness from my sleep and slowly push myself up in a sitting position. My eyes scan the room landing on the clock; it's a little after ten. They continue to move around the room and land on a piece of paper by the TV that's propped up with my name written across.

Right as I'm about to throw my legs over the edge of the bed to grab the note, I hear a faint clicking noise indicating that someone just used the room key. My heart starts to quicken as I watch the door slowly open because I know it's Lucas, and after last night I'm a little nervous to see him.

Lucas appears from behind the door, and as soon as his eyes land on me, a smile instantly captures his lips, and I feel a lightness in my chest.

"Goodmorning," I smile softly at him.

"Goodmorning," Lucas says closing the door behind him. "I got us breakfast." He holds up a bag and a cup holder with two drinks—I'm assuming coffee.

He walks over to where the note lays and sets the bag and drinks down and picks up the note. "I didn't have time to read it. I only woke up maybe ten minutes ago." I lean forward a little and try to reach for it, but he shakes his head and drops it in the trash can.

"It's okay. It just said where I went. I didn't want you to wake up and worry when you saw I wasn't here. I hope you don't mind, but I might have taken your car this morning. I woke up a little after eight." I see the corners of his lips curl up slightly. "You asked if there were any places I wanted to see." I nod at the memory. "Well, there isn't, but last night an idea came to me." He walks over to the bed and sits on the foot of it, turning his body enough to face me. "We don't have to change any of your plans that you made for us only where we'll be sleeping." I tilt my head in confusion, and he laughs. "I went out this morning and before getting us breakfast, I might have gone to a store and bought a few things we can use to sleep under the stars. It's just you might have said once or twice how much you're-"

"Going to miss the stars," I cut him off, and we both gaze at each other smirking.

"Exactly," he says not once breaking eye contact. "I thought you can enjoy the stars one last time before you're back in the city."

"I love it. I've never been camping."

His eyes widen at my revelation. "You've never been camping? Like at all?"

I shake my head and giggle. "Well, in my living room when I was younger, but I don't think that counts." Lucas laughs. "But, I love the idea."

He lets out a long relieving sigh. "I was a little worried you wouldn't, but I'm happy to hear that you do."

We stay locked in this moment, neither one of us wanting to break it, and it takes everything in me not to lean in and press my lips against his for a single soft kiss, but I know it would escalate to something more—not that I would have a problem with that.

I think about bringing up last night and finding out what it means for us, but right now, staring into his eyes, the only thing I can think about the softness of his lips, blocking my brain from forming any words. And, judging by the look on Lucas' face, I think he is thinking the same thing.

He clears his throat. "Anyways," he pulls his eyes away from mine releasing me from his hypnotizing green eyes. He walks to grab the bag and one of the cups of hands it to me, and his fingers brush against mine. Neither of us move our hands. We both stare at them, letting them linger together and I can feel my fingers tingling with the need to touch him.

He reluctantly drops his hand, and I do the same. "You should eat. We have to be out of here by eleven." I nod taking a drink of the hot coffee, and Lucas walks over to grab his. "So, where are we headed to next?" he asks then takes a sip.

I shrug my shoulders. "I have no clue. I only have one more stop planned, but it isn't until the very end."

Lucas smiles. "Oh yeah, and where is that?"

I take another sip from my cup trying my best to hide my grin. "Philadelphia. I wanted to show you where I grew up, and some of my favorite childhood memories happened to have taken place there."

He raises his eyebrows. "And why do I have a feeling that you're leaving something out?"

I purse my lips together into a coy smirk. "I guess you'll have to find out."

* * *

We've been driving for hours, but it doesn't feel like it's been long. Lucas and I have been talking almost non-stop about everything with ease. I've never felt this amount of easiness talking to anybody. Even with Maya or Farkle I sometimes struggle to say things on my mind, but not with Lucas.

I can see Lucas with the corner of my eyes staring at me, and I can slowly feel a smile creeps onto my lips.

I glance to him, and our eyes lock for a second before I return them to the road ahead, but I can still see Lucas staring at me. "Do I have something on my face?" I laugh nervously.

He snickers. "No. It's just I feel lucky to be here…with you in this car on the road. I never thought I'd do something like this." I quickly look over to Lucas just in enough time to see him rub the back of his neck shyly.

I can feel a blush run up my cheeks, and I try to do my best to hide the change of color. I'm still trying to process how a connection has developed so quickly between him and I. It's nothing like I've ever felt. Maybe my mom was right. Maybe I was in search of something that I was missing, but was it really this connection? Did I take a road trip to find a guy?

I part my lips to respond, but Lucas continues to speak. "But because of you, I can. I guess right now I just feel happy."

Once again, I look away from the road and smile softly at him. "So am I."

I can feel my heart start to race, but in the best way possible. I grip around the steering wheel relaxes and a feeling of serenity washes over me.

"So, where is it that we are going?" I break the comfortable silence. "While I was in the shower, you said that you found somewhere we can go."

Lucas nods. "I did. We have some time until we get there, but I don't mind being trapped in the car with you. It seems talking to you makes time go by faster." Heat rushes to my cheeks, and by the smile on Lucas' face I know he sees the change of color in my face.

* * *

Hours have gone by, but it doesn't feel that long. Why does time always go by so fast with him? I'm just scared that soon the day is going to come when I have to say goodbye.

I do my best to shake that thought out of my head and listen to Lucas as he repeats the directions that my GPS says out loud. After taking a few turns and going through the camp site entrance, I finally realize I have no idea where I'm at.

"Okay, so where exactly is it that we are going?" I ask as I drive on the dirt road. "I'm not even sure where we are."

"We're in Blacksburg, Virginia. I found a camp site by a river. It's your first time camping, so I had to make sure there was nice scenery." I glance at him and I see him staring out the window with a grin tugging on his lips—and there go the butterflies in my stomach again.

When we get to the site, and Lucas is the first one out of the car and I quickly follow behind me. I watch him as he takes in the nature around him. "I promise you'll like camping." He looks at me before returning to the car to start unloading things from the back of the car.

Surprisingly pitching the tent wasn't so bad. When my dad would pitch the tent in the living room, he made it seem like an impossible task. Eventually, my dad stopped trying, and he brought a popup tent to use while we camped in the living room.

"And if we remove this," Lucas says as he starts to pull off the tarp that covers the roof of the tent, "we can see the stars while we sleep, but the insects won't be able to get us. Still, make sure to put on plenty of bug spray."

I nod and duck inside the tent, and without thinking, I slowly lay down looking up seeing the still slightly lit sky. "So, we'll really be able to see the stars."

He looks down at me from outside the tent. "We will, but we still have hours before bed."

We spend the rest of the time we had with the sun up collecting sticks because Lucas wanted to show me how to start a fire. We thought about taking a quick dip in the river but opted out when we felt how cold it was. Instead, Lucas showed me how to skip rocks (that I failed at every single time, except the one time it skipped once and I couldn't help but twirl in happiness).

When it started to get dark, Lucas and I brought out the stuff we brought to make smores. I've had smores before, but Lucas said it was a must while camping, especially if it is my first time camping.

While we were sitting by the small fire, Lucas and I just talk—the way we've been doing for the past two weeks. It's almost like the first night I spent with him at his house by the bonfire with Maya and Zay, but this time we were completely alone surrounded by nature.

Why haven't I ever been camping before? It's because the thought never crossed my mind, and I don't know why considering my grandpa was the owner of a nature store before retiring.

"How often do you go camping?" I ask Lucas.

He sighs. "Not that often anymore. When my dad was alive," he clears his throat, "and home, he always made it a priority of his for us to go camping. He liked that we didn't have technology to distracts us, only nature," he laughs, "so we had to talk to each other."

I look around me and take in the silence that nature provides and then stop my gaze on him. He's picking at the marshmallow that was left on the stick from the last smore he made. I don't know if he wants to speak more about his dad, but right now, he's avoiding eye contact with me. So, I take that as a sign not to press on the matter.

"Well, he was right. Camping is good for talking to each other. It blocks out the outside world for a little bit. Thank you for bringing me camping." I see a slight smile spread across his lips. "I'm not ready for the night to end. Do you think we can stay here a little longer and talk?" I wanted to talk to him as much as I can before we go our separate ways.

Our eyes find each other. "Of course."

* * *

In the middle of the night, I quietly sneak out of the tent. I can feel the cold air touch my skin, and I instantly feel goosebumps run up my arms. I think about grabbing the blanket that was wrapped around my body, but instead, I grab my sweater and walk closer to the river.

I can see the reflection of the night sky glazing the water, and I can't help up feel mesmerized. I slowly lower myself to the ground and hold my knees to my chest staring out into the captivating scenery. I feel an overwhelming feeling of calmness wash over me, and I happily welcome it.

At this point, I'm thinking if New York is really the place for me. I know I thought I was excited to return to the city and I am, but maybe it's for the people and not the place. I never thought about leaving the city before, but that's before I actually did.

I look over my shoulder towards the tent and a shy smile creeps onto my lips. If I never left the city, I would have never met Lucas.

I return my gaze to the water and thoughts start racing through my head about everything. About leaving the city, about my parents and Auggie's reaction to the idea, Maya's reaction. I even start to think about Devin, and how I have an eerie feeling that once he gets wind that I'm back he's going to want to talk. I'm nervous about how he is going to react learning that I brought Lucas back with me.

A gust of wind comes, and I feel my body tremble slightly. I tighten the grip around myself to try to keep warm as the thoughts still run wild with the possibility of moving away from home.

I look up at the sky, and I feel such bliss. The stars look so bright, and I feel at peace. But, I have a strange feeling once I get home everything is going to change.

I must have been so locked in my thoughts because I jump a little when I feel a blanket placed over my shoulders. I look up to see Lucas pulling a sweater over his head.

"Hey," he says above a whisper, and he drops to the ground next to me.

"Hi." I smile at him, and for a second our eyes are locked and the green in his eyes seem to shine brighter under the moonlight.

"Couldn't sleep. Is it because we are camping?" he teases, and I shake my head no.

I don't say anything. I pull my eyes away from his and stare out in front of me. Neither one of us speaks, but it doesn't seem to bother us. We sit there enjoying the picturesque view in front of us and each other's company.

I slowly exhale. "When I first left New York, I never thought I'd have this much fun." I chuckle. "If I'm being honest, I thought I'd for sure be home a week after I left. But, here I am, and I'm not even sure if New York is the place I want to be now."

I turn to look at Lucas, and I rest my head against my knees. "New York is big, and it'll always be home. It's where I grew up, where I have great memories, but we don't have this." I gesture around me. "I love this. I've been surrounded by the beauty of nature, and…I don't know."

I sigh. "New York is big, but the world is so much bigger. And being on the road made me realize that I kind of want to see it. I want to leave the bubble I guess I lived in my whole life."

I look away from Lucas and back at the lake, and I focus on the ripples of the water. "In New York, I have my family, but besides that, there isn't anything for me. I'm working as a secretary at a high school, and again, if I'm being honest, I hate it." I laugh a little to myself. "But, I do it because it is what was expected of me to do when I was struggling to find a job on my own."

"And there is Devin. I don't think I can face him yet. I know he still cares. The missed calls and text all show that, but I feel guilty for not feeling the same. And I'm not ready to talk to him, and explain that to him."

I shake my head when I realize that I've been rambling and speaking my thoughts out loud. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear about all of that. It's just I'm not sure if I'm ready to get back to reality just yet, but I have to."

Lucas scoots a little closer to me, and I can feel the heat of his body. "It's okay. I understand. You've been gone for a few weeks, and you have things waiting back for you at home…you have people waiting for you at home."

I look at Lucas, and I see his head drop as he says the last part. I know the specific person he is speaking about, but I want him to know that he doesn't have to worry about anything. Even if there isn't going to be a future for me and Lucas, it's over between Devin and I. It's been over. I closed that door on my life when I left.

"Yeah, but I'm really glad that you're coming back with me." Just as I'm about to look away from him, his eyes meet mine.

My eyes drop to his lips, and I watch as his eyes drop to mine. Without thinking, I slowly start to lean forward and so does he until we feel our lips pressed touch. And, it doesn't take long for the corners of my mouths to lift. I can feel him smiling as well.

When we pull away, neither one of us looks away. We stay sitting there by the lake under the moonlight not wanting to break the moment.

"I think we should get back to the tent and go to sleep," I whisper almost scared to speak too loud—scared that whatever is happening between us will end. "We have a long drive in the morning."

"That's right Philadelphia." He smirks, and I nod my head. "Are you going to tell me exactly why we are going there?"

"You'll find out tomorrow, but for now sleep."

Lucas is the first one to stand up, and then he extends his arm to me helping me up. But, once I'm up I don't let go of his hand, instead, I intertwine our fingers and he tightens his grip. Our eyes meet again, and I can feel my heart begin to race. The same way it's been racing since the first time I remember seeing him.

* * *

After a six hour drive, and an hour stop in Winchester, we finally arrive in Philadelphia. I park the car in front of my grandparents' house. I needed to see them before going back to New York. I look over to Lucas.

"Where are we?" He looks out the window still unaware of who lives there.

"This is my grandparents' house." I see his eyes widen, and he begins to nervously tap his fingers against his leg as he looks back at the house. I try to swallow back my laughter, but a small chuckle slips out. He snaps his head in my direction, and I give him an encouraging smile.

"You have nothing to worry about," I say softly.

"Are you sure this okay? I'm a stranger to them. Some might even consider me a stranger to you."

I reach over and place my hand on his arm. "I don't consider you a stranger. Plus, when we get to New York you are going to meet more important people in my life, and I met your family. Now, c'mon. I promise my grandparents are nice."

Without giving him time to respond, I turn off the car and step out of the car. And, within a minute, Lucas follows suit.

When we get to the front door, I lift my hand and I was just about to knock on the door when Lucas stops me. "Lucas, I promise it's okay." I chuckle softly, "I can only imagine how you're going to react when you meet my parents. Now, can I?" I ask lifting my hand and he nods.

I knock a few times, and a few seconds later my Grandpa Alan appears in the doorway. A smile immediately spreads across his lips when he sees me standing there. "Riley!" I laugh, and he pulls me into a hug. "This is a wonderful surprise." He lets go of me, and I watch his eyes move to the person standing behind me.

I open my mouth to say introduce them, but Lucas takes a step forward and extends his hand. "I'm Lucas Friar, sir."

My grandpa looks at his hand for second before taking it in his, "Alan Matthews. I assume that you're the young man that has my son's feathers all ruffled."

I laugh, and Lucas looks a little uneasy. I touch his arm again giving him a comforting smile. "Alan, who is it?" I hear someone call out from inside. It doesn't take long for the small frame of my grandmother to appear. Her eyes meet mine, and she smiles. "Riley! I didn't know you were coming." I move over and wrap my arms around her.

When we finally pull away from our embrace, she looks at Lucas. "Yeah, I wanted to see you guys before I went home." I clear my throat, "Grandma this is my," I pause and both my grandparents furrow their eyebrows waiting for me to explain. I shake my head, "this is Lucas Friar," I gesture to him, "and Lucas this is my grandmother Amy Matthews."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Lucas holds out his hands.

"It's nice to you meet you, too, Lucas," she takes his hand. "Why don't we all come inside. We are dying to know how your trip went."

The four of us shuffle inside and take a seat in the living room. I start to tell them about all the places that I visited, and the few things I did. I tell them about Maya coming and staying with me for a few days, but I don't explain why she's no longer with me. I tell them about Lucas and meeting his family, and how I stayed with him and his family. I tell them how I spent most of my time in Texas after meeting Lucas, but it was still an adventure.

The entire time I was speaking I noticed my grandpa sending looks in Lucas' direction, but I couldn't read what message he was trying to send but I think my grandma could.

I watch her smirk at my grandpa then look at me. "Riley, I'm in the mood for tea. Would you help me please?"

I look at Lucas, and I see him shift in his seat. "Uh, okay." I stand up and lock eyes with my grandpa, "Please go easy. He's going to be meeting dad soon." I give one last look to Lucas and follow my grandma into the kitchen.

"So, tell me, Riley. What's really going on between you and Lucas?" my grandma asks as I take a seat at the kitchen table.

I try my best to hide bite back the smile. "I don't know what you're talking about. We're just friends."

I can hear her laugh as she fills the kettle and sets in on the stove. She slowly turns around and takes the few steps to the open chair next to me. "Really?" She raises her eyebrows, and I just nod. "I don't believe it."

"Why not?" I ask almost instantly, and she laughs.

"Because the way I've seen you look at him in the past hour that you two have been here is a way I've never seen you look at anybody. Not even Devin, and you two were together for years. So, I'm going to ask again, what's really going on with you two?" She smugly smiles.

I take a deep breath and slowly exhale. "I don't know what we are. I do know that I have feelings for him, and he has feelings for me. But, he's going to have to go back to Texas eventually, and I'm going to be in New York." I try to hide the disappointment in my voice. I don't want the idea of me wanting to leave New York floating around. It might be something I want to do, but I know it's not something I'll actually do.

"You know, Riley," my grandmother reaches over and places her hand on top of my arm, and I look up to meet her eyes. "Sometimes it's okay to do something that isn't the 'Riley' thing to do." She uses air quotes around my name whiling laughing. "I know you like to make everyone around you happy, but it's also okay to do what you want to do."

Her smile widens as she studies my face. "The last time I think I seen you smile the way you have been smiling for the past couple of hours is when you were a child." My grandmother leans forward and whispers, "And it's because you finally did something for yourself."

She settles back into her seat before continuing. "As you started getting older, you started doing what you thought everyone wanted you to do. So, when you called the morning you left, your grandfather and I were happy. We still couldn't believe you passed on a trip to Paris." She laughs. "But, you did, and we couldn't understand why until we realized it's who you are." I tilt my head in confusion. "Riley, you sometimes have a hard time doing something a little risky or anything you find remotely selfish. But, I'm happy you went. I'm even happier that you thought to visit us before going home. We've missed you around here."

"I'm really sorry I didn't call, grandma. I'm even more sorry that I haven't come to visit in months." I drop my head. I've always had a great relationship with my grandparents. When I was younger, Auggie and I would spend a couple of weeks during the summer to visits, and in those visits, I always felt free.

I didn't have another name attached to mine. I was just Riley—all I ever really wanted to be.

"Riley," my grandma's voice is gentle and soft, and I lift my gaze to meet her eyes and lays her hand on top of mine, "it's okay. Just promise you won't forget about us."

"I could never." And just as the words leave my mouth the kettle whistles.

"Why don't you go save Lucas now from your grandfather's questioning and tell them to join us. I have fresh baked cookies."

I push myself up from my seat. "I thought I smelt them when we walked in." Just as I'm about to push the door that leads to the living room it comes flying open in my direction hitting my head hard, and before I know it I'm hitting the ground and everything goes black.


End file.
